


Crawford Hall

by MarvelGirl1991



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, F/M, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluffyfest, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 64,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl1991/pseuds/MarvelGirl1991
Summary: There were a lot of what ifs during the Apocalypse. What if Sam hadn't trusted Ruby? What if Gabriel had helped them after Changing Channels? So many what ifs... But what if Sam went back in time, before Lucifer was released, before Dean was sent to hell, what would that look like?Lets find out.Oh, and Gabriel is coming along for the ride too.(On hiatus for the time being- sorry guys)





	1. Lets Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thanks for coming and checking out my story. I'm not too sure how far I'm going to be taking it, as I am still in the process of writing it. But so far it looks like I'm definitely going to get through the 2nd season from Tall Tales to All Hell Breaks Loose Parts 1&2.
> 
> Depending on the response I get, as well as how much I write every day, will determine how often I post chapters. So, please leave your comments!
> 
> Anyway, lets get started! Enjoy!

Gabriel watched in utter frustration as the Winchesters and his younger brother left the warehouse, leaving him under the spray of the sprinklers. He didn’t move a muscle as the holy fire ring disappeared around him. _Where did we go so wrong?_ He thought angrily to himself. _When did the world turn so upside down?_

‘This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!’ Gabriel scoffed aloud, the sound echoed across the empty, bare walls. Like Dean was any better than him, he had no right to ask that Gabriel kill his brother when Dean had, quite literally, burned the entire world to save his.

That was how this whole mess had started, because of the boys’ inability to let each other go. Gabriel had tried to tell them, but they hadn’t listened and now... now the world was in ruins.

 _Maybe I hadn’t tried hard enough_. Gabriel mussed as he thought over past events. Yes, maybe that was it. He hadn’t tried hard enough to stop them. He only tried twice then just gave up and washed his hands of them.

Once at Crawford Hall when he tried to give them another option of someone to turn to in their time of need. ‘Hint’ other than some demon ‘hint’. And once again with Sam at the Mystery Spot. Knowing Sam as he did now Gabriel winced at the memory of Broward County. Killing Dean over and over again was not the way he should have gone, no matter how satisfying it had been to do so. Obviously, neither method had gotten through to them which was why they were at this point now. But he shouldn’t have stopped there. He should have pushed and pushed until they had at least listened!

And yeah, maybe if he had given them more information of what was going to happen maybe they would have been more prepared. But it wasn’t like Gabriel could just go back in time and change all of that.

Wait…

Maybe that was it. Go back, before the world had turned to shit and change it for the better.

Or make it worse than it already was.

Time travel, though, was a tricky thing to begin with. There would be fixed points in the timeline. And obviously he couldn’t do it alone. The Winchesters had proven themselves too stubborn to listen to anyone, except perhaps each other, even then it was a shaky deal. But there was no other real option available that Gabriel could see. So, with his mind resolved, Gabriel snapped a phone into existence and sent a message to the youngest and only reasonable Winchester.

**‘I have an idea. If you still want my help, meet me at the café across from your hotel. Tonight. Come alone and don’t tell Dean. –Gabriel’**

Gabriel waited in anticipation as the message was sent to see if Sam would answer. And sure enough, he did with a simple **‘Fine.’** but that was enough for him. Slipping the phone back into his pocket he stretched his wings for the first time in over a millennia and flew himself to the café to wait.

* * *

 

Sam had been apprehensive when he received the text from Gabriel. And even more suspicious when the false Trickster had told him to not bring Dean. Sam was tempted to tell his brother anyway, but… but Sam was curious to what the Archangel had to say.

And that’s why Sam was now walking into the café scanning over the booths until he spotted the Archangel sitting against the window at the far end. Gabriel’s arm was leaning against the windowsill as he held his chin in the palm of his hand. His whole body was ridged as he stared out at the parking lot, rubbing his chin and mouth with his hand. Sam could tell that he had been lost in thought because Gabriel jumped, slightly, in surprise as Sam slid in to seat across from him.

“I’m surprised that you actually came alone.” Gabriel commented, stretching his grace a bit to sense that Dean was nowhere within the vicinity of the café.

“Figured that I’d at least hear what you have to say. Dean didn’t seem to be in a listening mood.” Sam replied, making Gabriel roll his eyes in exasperation. “So, I’m here. What’s the idea you have?”

Gabriel sighed, heavily, as he ran his hand through his hair and across his face. Sam watched the Archangel in concern. He had never seen the man so stressed or serious in all of the time that he had known him, granted those had only been fleeting encounters. Now that he thought about it, Sam wasn’t even sure that he knew the real Gabriel at all.

“It’s a crazy, insane actually,” Gabriel corrected as he looked up into Sam’s eyes. “idea. I’m not even sure if it would succeed or just make everything worse.”

“What is it? Because at this point I think that crazy and insane ideas are all we have left to consider.” Sam urged almost at the edge of his seat as he stared at the Archangel before him. _What could get Gabriel so worried? Other than the impending apocalypse before them._

“Time travel.” Gabriel said simply, Sam’s eyes widened in shock. And before he could formulate the million and one questions running through his head onto his tongue Gabriel spoke again. “I think it could be possible to go back in time and stop all of this mess from ever happening.”

“How?” Sam burst out. “Other angels have tried to go back and stop me and Dean from even being born, they couldn’t. Hell even Dean has…”

“No, no, no!” Gabriel interrupted, waving his hands a bit. “I’m not talking about stopping you and Dean from being born, or saving you mother from being killed by Azazel.” Gabriel added when he saw the look on Sam’s face. “I’m sorry Sam but that’s a fixed point in the timeline, there are, or will be, some things in the past that just can’t be stopped. And if we would try and stop them then the universe would just find another way to get the job done. Sometimes in an even worse ways than before.”

Sam nodded in sad understanding. “Wait, what do you mean we?”

“That’s why I asked you here Sam, I need you to come with me. I can’t do this alone.” Gabriel confessed looking earnestly at Sam.

“Why? Why do you need me?” Sam asked in absolute bewilderment. _Gabriel was an Archangel, the Messenger of God, the Star of Bethlehem, Herald of the Host. Why would he need his help changing the past?_

“Let me put it to you this way. If I did go back in time and try to change the very fabric of this timeline do you think that you or you idiot of a brother would let me get a word in?” Gabriel asked incredulously. “This is the longest, pleasant, conversation I’ve had with either of you.” He burst out indicating to the two of them.

It only took a moment for Sam to think over it before he nodded in agreement. “Okay, okay, I see your point. But I don’t think Dean, or my past self, will be very willing to listen if we just pop in and say that ‘we’re from the future to save them’.” He stated in a mocking tone.

Gabriel snorted in amusement at that statement. “Not exactly my plan, but the basic gist of it.”

“Alright then, what is your plan then? Lock us up so we don’t screw up anything?” Sam asked sarcastically and threw bitch face #27 ‘that seriously wasn’t your plan was it’ when Gabriel’s face light up at the idea.

“No, no that wasn’t my plan. No matter how tempting that would be.” Gabriel relented. “My plan is this. When we figure a good time for us to jump into time, preferably before the world wasn’t too much of a mess for us to deal with. We’d jump, find our younger counterparts, merge with them, and proceed to drastically influence the flow of the cosmos.” Gabriel stated with flourish.

Sam stared at him in shock, not quite sure where to start asking questions. “Merge with our younger selves…?” He asked hesitantly.

“That’s the idea. Basically, I’d merge your soul with your younger self’s one. And since you’ve already gone through all of his experiences your consciousness would become dominate. It would be you in your younger body, same goes for me.” Gabriel explained, watching Sam anxiously as this sunk into him.

“And that would basically erase my younger self from existence?” Sam asked as he tried to wrap his mind around the concept.

“Not quite,” Gabriel tried to assure him. “In a way sure, the experiences you would have had would be gone because technically you hadn’t done them, and already have at the same time.”

“That’s very confusing Gabriel.” Sam stated staring at him in bewilderment, already feeling a headache coming on from that puzzle.  

“Time is a very confusion concept to grasp.” Gabriel conceded. “But it could work, the only thing I am unsure of is what will happen when time catches up to us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it Sam, we’re going back in time to change events that we’ve lived. Once they’ve changed, if they change at all, then our reality would be gone forever. What happens when time catches up to the very moment that we left? Will we forget this whole reality? What if we’ve already done it and this is what happened because of it and now we’re stuck in an endless loop? What…” Gabriel began to rant in an almost frantic tone.

“Alright, alright calm down Gabriel.” Sam interjected placing a firm hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Even if all of that is true, don’t you think it’s worth a try? To stop the countless deaths that have happened and maybe knock some sense into Dean and I?”

“I don’t think that last one will be possible.” Gabriel deadpanned making Sam chuckle at him, his hand moving back to his side.

“So, when were you thinking we should ‘jump’ to?” Sam asked.

“So, you’re actually considering doing it?” Gabriel asked in astonishment. “Going back and changing, well, everything.”

Sam paused for a moment to think of the concept of going back and reliving a large chunk of his life. Only this time with the knowledge and skill to actually have a fighting chance against what they had already faced. And the possibility of saving the friends and loved ones that had died because his and Dean’s stupidity and recklessness. There really wasn’t anything to consider with that in mind.

“Yes, let’s do it.” Sam resolved staring Gabriel right in the eye trying to convey just how serious he was.

Gabriel only had to meet his eyes for a few moments before nodding in agreement. “Right, now we just need a time to jump to. Any ideas?”

Sam placed his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand as he thought back through his memories. “It would be helpful if we choose a time that we were at the same place at the same time. So that we don’t have to go looking for our younger selves across the country.” He mussed aloud and looked to Gabriel to see if he agreed.

“Well that really narrows it down doesn’t it.” Gabriel snarked. “I don’t think Mystery Spot would be a good idea. Dean was on the high road to hell and that’s a key moment that we could possibly stop.”

“So, Crawford Hall.” Sam concluded thinking along the same lines as Gabriel was. “How specific in time could you take us?”

“I can have us jump at any time within that event, why?” Gabriel asked trying to figure out what Sam was thinking.

“I think, if we could, we should aim to jump when we were confronting you.” Sam admitted and began to explain himself when Gabriel looked at him in question. “Think about it, at that time Dean and I thought we knew what you are so us showing up wouldn’t be too much of a shock. They would think we were nothing but an illusion. And Bobby would be there to be more of a voice of reason when Dean ultimately explodes. Plus, it’s not too out in the open as opposed to the other times that we were in the same room together.” Sam reasoned.

Slowly Gabriel nodded to all the points that Sam had made. “Alright, good idea. I’ll do my best to have us jump before you guys stake me, that would take a lot to explain.” Sam nodded in agreement, that would be hard to explain. “We should also have a plan for if Bobby and Dean refuse to listen to us at all. And our past selves.”

“I think we should just merge with our past selves before they can get a word in. That way we just have to deal with Bobby and Dean. And if they give us any trouble we can just knock them out until we can get a good word in.” Sam suggested, only partly kidding about knocking out his brother.

Gabriel smirked at the idea of knocking Dean out. “Alright, I’m on board for that. I’ve made a list of events that are fixed points or could be fixed points if the cards are played right.” He added pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it over to Sam.

Cautiously Sam took the paper and began to read it. It was a simple enough list of all the major events that had happened with in the past three years of his life between Crawford Hall and now.

Events: 

Azazel kidnapping Sam – fixed

Sam dying – can be changed

Dean selling his soul – see previous

Dean going to Hell – fixed(probably)

Castiel and Dean’s ‘profound’ bound- fixed

Sam getting addicted to demons’ blood – will be changed

Adam Winchester death – can be changed

Lucifer let out of the cage- will be changed 

 

“How is Dean’s going to hell a fixed point?” Sam asked at he looked up from the list. “I thought you said that we’d try to change that?”  

“I did and we will. The reason it’s on there is because of the bound that he and Castiel share. When Castiel pulled your brother out of hell he had to piece him back together, both his body and his soul. And he used a bit of his grace to do it. That bound was written in time before it ever happened, it is possible that Dean’s descent isn’t necessary for that bound to occur but it was a key factor in this time, so I wrote it as fixed because it could be.” Gabriel explained.

Sam nodded in understanding. “I hope that we could avoid it if we can.” 

Gabriel nodded in agreement with him. “If it could be avoided defiantly, that way we don’t have to worry about Dean breaking the first seal.”  

“Which started this whole mess in the first place.” Sam guessed. Gabriel shook his head wearily, making Sam look at him in question.

“The reason this whole mess started is you and your brother’s inability to let each other go Sam. No, hear me out.” Gabriel insisted when Sam bitch faced him. Sam nodded reluctantly for Gabriel to continue.

“If Dean had just let you go when you were first killed this whole mess wouldn’t have started. Dean wouldn’t have gone to hell, Castiel wouldn’t have saved him, and you wouldn’t have spiraled like you did. Are you starting to see a pattern here?” Gabriel asked sarcastically as he ticked off the events on his fingers.

“Then why aren’t you taking Dean with you?” Sam burst out in a huff. “If he really started all of this, wouldn’t he be the best to stop it?”

Gabriel gave him a look that screamed ‘how stupid do you think I am?’. “Do you really think I want to gallivant through time with your idiotic brother and spend the last three years with him reversing the timeline? We would kill each other before the first week was out, if even that.” Gabriel sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Plus, Dean is set on his ways Sam, if he went back with me he’d end up doing the same thing over and over again. He hasn’t learned, but you have. You are going back to changing things, even if it meant losing your own life. Because you know what would come of it if you didn’t.” Gabriel finished gesturing to the café, and Sam knew he meant the current situation that they were in now.

“You really think we can change everything?” Sam asked timidly, looking up at the Archangel through his lashes.

Gabriel looked back him, resolved overcame his features. “I know we can.”

“Alright, let’s do it.” Sam agreed resolve over taking him as well. _I let Lucifer out of his cage, causing the deaths of hundreds, that will not happen again._ Sam thought to himself, everything would be changed but at least he could spare the world this one catastrophe.


	2. Back in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope y'all will enjoy this next chapter. Don't get used to how long these chapters have been, there will be a couple of short ones coming.
> 
> Special shout out to underseakatie and MonPetitTresor left comments for me! Thank you so much, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Alright, when do you want to leave?” Gabriel asked after a moment of tense, resolved silence.

“Do we need anything to send us back? A spell or something?” Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel smirked slyly at him. “Nope. All we need is a plan, a place, and little old me.”

“How much power will it take you to jump so far?” Sam asked, remembering back when Cas had taken Dean to the past in the false hopes of stopping his mother’s deal with Azazel.

“A lot less power than Castiel used, I can tell you that.” Gabriel huffed. “You seem to be forgetting that I’m an Archangel, a little bit further up the food chain from your little Castiel.”

Sam huffed up a chuckle at Gabriel’s boasting. “Alight Mr. Powerhouse, when are we doing this?”

Gabriel smirked at him. “Right now, if you want? Or tomorrow, next week. Whenever. But,” Gabriel interjected holding up a finger before Sam could speak up. “I would suggest going as soon as possible, the longer we’re here the more damage Lucifer can do.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “And I shouldn’t tell Dean about this, should I?”

Gabriel shrugged indifferently. “Not like he’s gonna remember it, but he could warn the other angels and then we’d have to deal with them as well.”

Sam thought it over for a moment, dealing with angels three years too soon was not on his to-do list. “You’re right, we should go now.”

Gabriel paused. “Are you sure Sam?” He asked hesitantly. “We won’t be able to come back, this is a one-way trip.”

Sam didn’t hesitate. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Gabriel nodded at his resolve and snapped his fingers.

Sam blinked as he looked around at the empty auditorium that he hadn’t seen in three years. It was just as empty as it was before, minus the disco ball and bed on the stage.

“We’re still in our timeline.” Gabriel assured him. “It’s easier it travel to specific time if we’re at the place we want to be.”

Sam nodded in agreement as he watched Gabriel move over approximately to the spot that Dean had staked him and where Sam had been lying on the ground.

“Come over here Sam.” Gabriel ordered waving him over, Sam moved without hesitation and stood exactly where Gabriel told him to. “When we jump Sam, you’re gonna have to move quickly. All you have to do it touch your past self, I’m going to weave a spell into our jump that will merge us with them as soon as we arrive and make contact.”

Sam nodded to Gabriel’s instructions. “I’m ready.”

Gabriel held out his hand from across the seats. Sam took a deep breath, nodded to himself, then clasped his hand into the Archangels.

Gabriel raised his other hand and snapped.

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived Gabriel released Sam from his grip and lunged for his younger self. Sam was only a second behind him. As soon as the both of them had made contact with their younger counter parts the room lit up in a blazing light.

Dean and Bobby shielded their eyes from it until it faded leaving Sam lying on the floor and the Trickster in his seat. Dean still had the stake in his hand and didn’t hesitate to thrust it down toward the Trickster.

Gabriel caught Dean’s arm before the stake hit his chest. “Not this time, Deano.” He sneered before snatching the stake from him and tossing Dean off of him.

Sam stared in astonishment at the younger, surprised, looking Dean in front of him and the equally surprised Bobby next to him.

Gabriel stood up and snapped away the illusions around them, including the bed on the stage this time. “How you are doing, Sammy-boy?” He asked coming around to the stunned hunter.

“I’m fine.” Sam choked out in shock.

“Yeah, sure. You’re totally fine.” Gabriel replied sarcastically, holding out a hand to the hunter.

Sam took it with a huff, coming out of his shock. “Like to see you do any better jumping through time, being in your younger body, and staring at your brother three years younger.” He retorted as Gabriel pulled him off the ground with ease.

“Been there, done that.” Gabriel scoffed.

“What the Hell!” Dean burst out breaking the two time travelers out of their discussion.

“Well this is gonna be fun.” Gabriel muttered under his breath making Sam huff up a laugh.

“Give us a minute Dean. Jumping three years into the past is very jarring.” Sam said calmly, as Dean huffed angrily.

“What that hell Sam! What are you talking about? Has he brain washed you? Has…” Dean ranted until Gabriel snapped his fingers making him go silent.

“Much better.” Gabriel mussed as Dean wordlessly huffed with no words coming out. “Sit down Sam, you look like you’re about to fall over.”

Sam sat in the seat that Gabriel pushed him into and took the water bottle that he snapped up for him.

“What’s wrong with him.” Bobby asked, surprisingly calm, as he came over to the pair as Sam gulped down the water at a rapid pace. 

“Time travel can be jarring for the human mind, as well merging with your past self. Sam just needs a moment to process.” Gabriel informed him, keeping a firm hand on Sam’s shoulder to anchor him.

“There’s so much we need to do.” Sam burst out. “We’ve got to get to Bobby’s house there should be some books there that can help. And…”

“Sam, slow down.” Gabriel interjected moving to place both of his hands on Sam’s shoulders and look him straight in the eye. “We’ve got time Sam, we’re not going to mess this up. You hear me?”

Sam nodded jerkily.

“Take a deep breath Sam.” Gabriel instructed. “With me now.”

Sam breathed deeply with Gabriel until he felt himself calm down and begin to think clearly again. “Thanks Gabe.” Sam huffed.

Gabriel nodded, smirking at the nickname. “I’m gonna get us to Singers place, then we can explain everything.” Gabriel told him waiting for the nod of approval before turning to the other two humans in the room.

“You might want to hold onto something.” He warned them before snapping his fingers.         

Both Bobby and Dean jerked in surprise as they landed in Bobby’s living room.

Sam just continued to sip from Gabriel’s snapped up water bottle as he felt the air around him shift and the chair under him change from the auditorium chair to Bobby’s couch.    

“You gonna explain yourself, boy?” Bobby asked coming to terms with being transported to his house with in a matter of seconds. Dean silently grunted in agreement next to him.

Sam took a deep breath before answering. “Where would you like for me to start?”

“The beginning would be preferable.” Bobby grunted.

“Well, it goes a little like this.” Gabriel began unable to stop himself at that opening phrase. “In the beginning my Dad, the big G, thought it would be a good idea to create this little blue planet in the middle of butt-fucking no-where. And then thought to would be an even better idea to make this little people to fill it. And then…”

“Gabe, I don’t think that’s what he meant.” Sam interjected before Gabriel could reiterate the entire history of the world in his own unique and sarcastic way.

“Well, he should have known better to leave an opening like that for me.” Gabriel huffed plopping himself on the couch next to Sam.

Sam choked up a chuckle as the Archangel bumped his shoulders against his, turning back to the two men in the room he began to explain himself. “Gabriel and I are here from the future. And Dean before you start scoffing I need you to listen to everything I have to say, otherwise I’ll let you remain mute for the rest of the week.” Sam warned when her saw Dean’s eyes begin to roll of his skull.

Dean looked at his brother in shock, ‘you wouldn’t really leave me like this’ he asked with his eyes.

“Yes, I would. If only to get you listen.” Sam replied to his brother’s look.

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation before making a ‘please, do continue with your crazy rant’ motion with his hand.

“Alright.” Sam sighed and ran his hand through his, shockingly, much shorter hair. “A lot of shit is going to go down between now and a couple of months down the road. And if we play our cards right, we may be able to prevent a massive disaster before it happens.”

“And what is this disaster that we are trying to avoid?” Bobby barked, losing his patience.

“The Apocalypse.” Sam said bluntly.

Bobby and Dean turned ashen at that and kept quiet as Sam continued to explain.

“In a few months, I’m going to be kidnapped by Azazel, the yellow eyed demon. He’s got this cursed town that he’s been taking all of his special children to. It amplifies the demon blood inside of their veins, given to them when they were six months old, so that when they kill someone they grow more powerful and blood thirsty.” Sam plowed through the events even at Dean and Bobby’s shocked faces at the mention of demon blood. Gabriel laid his hand on Sam’s shoulder at some point to give his silent support as Sam continued to speak.

“When I was kidnapped, one of the others got desperate to leave. Azazel had made it known to us that only one would be leaving from that place. His name was Jake and it was just him and me left. I tried to convince him that we didn’t have to try and kill each other. But he wouldn’t listen, I was able to knock him out but…” Sam’s voice trailed off.

“Jake killed Sam when his back was turned.” Gabriel finished for him, his hand squeezing his shoulder. “Dean then, stupidly, sold his soul to bring him back. He only got a year before going down to pit.”

At that point both Dean and Bobby couldn’t continue standing. They both sat down heavily in chairs across from the couch as they continued to listen.

“Sam was desperate to save Dean from his deal, he resorted to some pretty extreme measures.” Gabriel continued, making Sam snort.

“Extreme is putting it mildly.” He huffed, impossibly Gabriel’s hand seemed to tighten even more on his arm. “I teamed up with a demon, who seemed to be pretty useful at the time, and started to tap into my physic abilities more. But it didn’t help any, Dean still went to hell after his year was up. I spiraled. Went down to a dark path. Ruby, the demon that I thought was helping me, was setting up demon traps for me. But I was too blind to see it. Too blind to see that they were all playing me, to get me right where they wanted me to be.” Sam huffed bitterly.

Gabriel’s hand moved to his back as he rubbed soothing circles. His calming movement allowed Sam to continue his story.

“Ruby got me addicted to demon blood. It made my abilities stronger, I was able to exorcise demons with my mind without killing the host. I thought that I was doing the right thing at the time, but really I was just doing it because I liked the feeling of being strong and powerful.” Sam took a deep breath, not raising his eyes from the floor where they had dropped during his confession. Not daring to look Bobby or Dean in the eye.

“Dean had been in the pit for four months and in that time I had become no better than what we hunted.” Another deep breath passed through Sam’s lips. “Then Dean was raised from hell.” At this Sam raised his eyes to meet theirs. “An Angel name Castiel raised Dean under Heaven’s orders to stop the sixty-six seals of Lucifer’s cage from being opened. We didn’t know at the time that both Heaven and Hell wanted that very thing to happen. They wanted Lucifer to walk free and the Apocalypse to happen.”

“Why in hell would they want that?!” Bobby burst out as Sam paused to take another sip of water.

“Paradise on earth.” Sam bit out sourly.

“At the expense of half of the planet.” Gabriel added wirily. “My brother Michael has been left in charge since my father left heaven. All daddy left was the plans for the Apocalypse, so clearly my idiot of a brother assumed that that was all he had to do. Make the Apocalypse happen. They’ve been manipulating the timeline since Cain and Abel’s time so that they could make the perfect vessels for Michael and Lucifer’s show down.”

“I’m guessin’ that the vessels are now alive and kickin’.” Bobby guessed.

Gabriel nodded in agreement with a bitter smile on his lips. “You have them in this very room. Michael.” He pointed to Dean. “And Lucifer.” Gesturing to Sam. “Bothers for brothers.”

“We were born for this, Dean.” Sam stated softly at Dean’s outraged face. “Heaven set mom and dad up so that they could have us. And we’ve been played like violins ever since.”

Dean’s fists clenched painfully in his lap.

“Well, I don’t think you boy’s stubbornness was really in their game plan.” Gabriel mussed with a shrug.

“True.” Sam agreed nodding his head. “Anyway, where was I?”

“Heaven and Hell planning to release Lucifer.” Bobby deadpanned.

“Oh right,” Sam chuckled before continuing on his train of thought. “Since both sides wanted Lucifer out of the cage, heaven really didn’t put much effort to stop hell from opening the seals. But they did make a show of trying to. It was all in their plan to cause friction between Dean and I, so that I could break the final seal. The final seal was, is, the first demon name Lilith, she was the one that held Dean’s demon deal. So, I was hell bent on killing her and I eventually did. Just like they wanted me to. And Lucifer walked free.”

Sam stopped to let all of this sink in. Dean gapped incoherently, and even if he could speak he wouldn’t know what to say. Bobby looked graver and older than he had ever looked.

“And you have come to stop all of that from happening.” Bobby summarized.

Sam nodded in agreement.

“Balls!” Bobby muttered. “I need a drink.”

Without another word he got up and marched to the kitchen to pour himself some whiskey.

Dean gestured wildly at his mouth, his eyes screaming ‘I’ve heard your story now let me speak, damn it!’.

“Gabriel let Dean speak again.” Sam ordered gently.

“Fine.” Gabriel huffed before snapping his fingers.

Dean cleared his throat experimentally before muttering, “I need a drink before I address any of this.” And with that he marched to the kitchen where Bobby was.

“Well,” Gabriel drawled as he watched Dean march away. “That went well.”

Sam snorted in agreement. “Want to get some air?”

Not waiting for an answer Sam moved himself off of the couch and out of the front door until he was leaning against the porch banister.

“Talk to me Sam.” Gabriel said softly as Sam breathed heavily, bracing his hands against the rotting wood.

“They’re never going to look at me the same way again.” He whispered hoarsely. “They’re not going to trust me after this. They didn’t then and they’re not going to now.”   

“I think you should put a little more faith in them than that Sammy.” Gabriel scolded lightly, turning to lean his back against the banister.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him so Gabriel continued to explain.

“They only know about these events because we’ve told them. They haven’t lived through it, and they never will if we can help it. You’re still the same old Sam to them right now, you haven’t done all of those things in this time.”

“But I’m not the same person as I was. I have done those things.” Sam interjected.

“Yeah, but you didn’t do it with them.” Gabriel countered. “They don’t have those memories. You do, and you can stop it from ever happening. With or without their help.”

Sam sighed. “I guess it would make it a lot easier if Dean and I didn’t interact these next couple of years.”

“Easier, yes.” Gabriel agreed. “Are we going to do that? No.” Sam looked at the Archangel in shock. “I know that you love your brother Sam, that’s part of the reason why you’re doing this. And I’m guessing that it will be a hell of a lot easier for you to remember why you’re here if you have the reason right next to you.”

Sam huffed up a laugh. “You’re a lot more insight full than I thought.” He admitted relaxing his position against the railing.

Gabriel scoffed at him. “Now you’re just being mean.”

This time Sam couldn’t hold back his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!


	3. From Past to Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you are having a fantastic weekend so far, I'm stuck in bed sick so I thought why not post another chapter for you guys! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

The sky was beginning to darken before Sam spoke up again.

“Hey Gabe,” The Archangel turned to face him. “I know that that spell fused my soul with my younger self’s body, but is there a way to, ah, age myself.”

Gabriel blinked at him for a moment before answering. “Yes, I could age your body a couple of years to match your soul. But why would you want to do that?”

Sam shrugged uncomfortably. “I don’t know, it’s just… this doesn’t feel like my body, you know.” He muttered gesturing down to his younger self. “My hair is too short, most of my callouses aren’t fully developed, I haven’t built as much muscles as before. It just feels wrong, somehow.”

“I get it Sam.” Gabriel interrupted his stuttering’s. “If you haven’t already noticed, I kinda aged my own vessel to what is was when we left.”

Now that Sam looked at him he could see that Gabriel had aged his vessel. He looked exactly as they had left. _When had he had time to do that?_ Sam shook his head slightly in exasperation at the Archangel, he would have found time to do what he wanted.

“Do you really want me to do this? You won’t be able to change back.” Gabriel warned.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. Plus, it’ll help them realize that I’m not the same Sam.” He added jabbing his thumb towards the house where Dean and Bobby were, probably still drinking their shock away.

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Gabriel waited for Sam to nod again before placing his hand into his chest just below his heart.

Warmth spread through Sam’s body. From the tip of his toes to his fingertips. He felt as his muscles flex and expand, his throat tightened slightly as the age of his voice returned (it had always been a bit too squeaky for him anyway), his hands curled and flexed as years of callouses returned to them. He could even feel the tips of his hair grow as they brushed against his shoulders.

Then Gabriel released him and the warmth faded leaving Sam feeling a bit chilled by its lose.

“Feel better?” Gabriel asked as Sam took a deep breathe to recover from the change.

“Yeah, loads. Thanks.” Sam replied, mentally sighing in relief at the sound of his voice.

“You’re welcome, come on let’s go and face the music.” Gabriel muttered moving towards the door.

Sam huffed up a laugh as he followed the Archangel back into the house.

Neither Dean nor Bobby were in the living room when they reentered the living room.

“Where’d they go?” Sam asked as he sat himself at one of the designated research tables.

“They’re outside, talking by the sound of it.” Gabriel replied, taking the seat across from him.

“They think we’re crazy don’t they.” Sam huffed grabbing one of the lore books off of the table.

“Pretty much.” Gabriel agreed. “What are you looking for?” He asked as Sam began to idly turn through the pages.

Sam huffed slightly. “A place to start for one. I’m not even sure where to begin with our plans, for one, we didn’t really discuss any plans at all for when we arrived.”

“We didn’t?”

Sam shook his head in response.

“Huh.” Gabriel face morphed into bemusement. “I was sure that we did.”

“No Gabe, unless you made a plan and forgot to tell me what is was.” Sam snarked.

Gabriel scowled at him. “I’m not that old.”

Sam snorted. “Right, you’re older than dirt. Not that old my ass.”

Gabriel smacked the back of his head before he could duck the swing. “Respect you’re elders, young man!”

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Gabe, the plan…”

“Right the plan.” Gabriel sighed. “Obviously we’ll have to make sure that you don’t die at Cold Oak, that ensures that Dean doesn’t sell his soul. Unless you know of any other idiotic reason why he would do that?” Gabriel snarked rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Sam pondered over that for a moment. While Gabriel was joking, Sam knew that he was asking that question seriously. Was there any other reason for Dean to sell his soul?

“Off the top of my head, I can’t think of any reason why he would. My memories of this past year are kind of hazy right now.” They had been so focused on stopping the Apocalypse that memories of simpler times just… faded in the background.

“Alright, we’ll start with that.” Gabriel stated snapping up a note pad and pens. “We’ll start with making a timeline of all the events that you can remember between now and Cold Oak.”

At the top of the page Gabriel wrote _Crawford Hall_ in neat, precise handwriting.

Sam stared down at the page in thought as he buried himself in his memories.

“Highway 41.” Sam muttered to himself. “There’s this haunting on highway 41 in Manhattan, Nevada. This woman was killed on the highway along with another man. I’m a bit hazy of the names but every year on the anniversary of their death they haunt it.” Sam explained as he moved to write down _Highway 41_ just below Gabriel’s writing. That would be something he would have to research again, reading the reports may spark up his memory.

Gabriel nodded as he spoke and kept silent as Sam buried himself to remember the next couple of weeks.

A name appeared in Sam’s mind. Madison. The first girl he had really fallen for since Jessica, this time though it would be easier for him. It had been a long time since then, and Sam was a different person. A much darker person.

“San Francisco, California will be next. There’s two werewolves there, male and female. The woman, Madison, doesn’t know that she is one though.” Sam stated as he wrote that down on the pad. “Then we went to Los Angeles, it’ll be easy enough to track down the writer once we’re there.”

Slowly but surely Sam was about to write down just about every hunt he and Dean had gone on before Cold Oak. Gabriel nodded in thought as he looked over the events between now and then.

“These will be a breeze.” He commented reading the different creatures they would encounter.

Sam couldn’t help but nod along with him. After having to deal with the first demon, angels, and the devil himself. A few ghosts and a Djinn would be easy enough for them to handle. Especially with an Archangel at their side.

“Alright then, now we just have to look at the events that happened during the time you spent in Cold Oak.” Gabriel stated moving the pages on the pad to make a new list.

“That I have no trouble remembering.” Sam huffed roughly, he grabbed the pad from the Archangel’s hands and began to write.

**Cold Oak**

**Ava already there, had killed over a dozen of the children that Azazel as sent.**

**Ava has a demon tethered to her.**

**Jake, Andy, and Lily are the ones that arrive at the same time as I do.**

**Ava kills Andy and Lily with the demon.**

**Azazel appears in our dreams, telling us to kill each other.**

**Jake kills Ava then kills me.**

**Dean sells his soul.**

**Azazel makes Jake open Hells Gate.**

**I kill Jake.**

**Dad crawls out of hell and helps us kill Azazel with the colt.**

Sam looked over this list in mild satisfaction. “I think that this is a pretty accurate list of the events at Cold Oak.” He stated handing the pad back over to Gabriel.

“So, this Ava girl is there at Cold Oak right now?” Gabriel clarified as he looked over the list.

Sam’s eyes widened in realization and shock. “Oh my… yeah she is. She’s been there since she went missing, which was over a month ago now. We’ve got to go get her Gabe!”

“Sam!” Gabriel protested as Sam got up from his chair and began to pace. “If we go and get her than that will alert the demons that we know more than we should. They’ll also be aware of my assistance and they’ll alert heaven to boot.”

“We can’t just leave her there Gabriel!” Sam cried out throwing his hands in the air.

“We won’t.” Gabriel countered standing up to meet his fierce gaze. “We’ll find another way to get her out before you get taken there, without us getting involved directly. We’ll try Sam, I promise. But you need to keep in mind that we have bigger fish to fry then one corrupted human.”

Sam squawked in protest at that statement but Gabriel cut him off.

“No, hear me out. She’s been there for over a month Sam. She’s been killing just about every person they’ve sent there since she was taken. That’s a lot of blood on her hands, Sammy. The demon blood in her system has been dialed up to an eleven, she maybe too far gone to save at this point.” Gabriel tried to reason.

Sam thought over his words carefully before speaking again. “You promise that we will at least try to save her.” He clarified.

Gabriel nodded. “I promise that we will try to help her, but we are not risking everything for just one person.”

Sam couldn’t help but nod in agreement with that statement. They had come too far and had too much to lose over one person.

“You’re right.” He whispered sitting back in his seat. “We’ll try but you’re right that she isn’t worth risking the whole Apocalypse starting all over again.”

Gabriel didn’t say another word as he sat back down in his seat as well, he just placed a firm hand on Sam’s arm before turning back to their list.

* * *

 

“Will my dad be a problem being left in hell?” Sam questioned as he looked over the list again.

“They did plan on using him as the Righteous Man at first but I don’t think after all this time that he’s been down there that he’ll break now.” Gabriel informed him.

“It doesn’t seem right to leave him there though.” Sam muttered. “But I know that it wouldn’t be easy to get him out without the whole hell’s gate opening.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “It would take an entire garrison of angels over a hundred years, hell time, to reach where your father is being held. Even I would need at least half a garrison with me to make it through in about half the time.”

“It’s that well-guarded?” Sam asked in shock.

“Not only is it guarded up the wazoo, the place where he’s being kept is pretty deep with in hell. I’m talking almost near the bottom of the pit to be exact.” Gabriel explained gesturing wildly with his hands.

Sam sighed heavily at that statement. He hated having to leave his father to that fate but they didn’t have a garrison of angels at their side. And even if Gabriel could make the trip by himself, it wasn’t worth the risk to lose their strongest ally only to give up their element of surprise. Raising John Winchester from hell would defiantly send up a beacon to heaven and hell of their plans.

“Alright, onto the next stage in our plan.” Sam stated, putting his emotions on that matter behind him. “How are we going to get me out of Cold Oak before anyone can get killed and make sure that nothing tips off either side?”

Gabriel pondered over this for a moment. “We can’t let them know that we’re onto them.” Stating the obvious. “So, we can’t get you out sooner than they would think you could get out. And we can’t station anyone too close to that area without tipping them off. They’ll have that place lock up tight, anything could set it off.”

“And I can’t exactly kill everyone when I get there, that would set off the demon blood.” Sam point out. “And we can’t run away, we tried but the demons kept us there.”

Gabriel rubbed his chin in thought, but found no solution coming to his mind.

“If Bobby and Dean were able to get to us faster, that would tip the odds in our favor.” Sam pondered aloud.

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “We’ll have Bobby heading that way a few days before it happens and station him somewhere near and Dean can make his way from where you’re taken.”

A thought occurred to Sam in that moment. “Gabriel.”

Something in Sam’s voice made Gabriel look up at him in concern.

“If I do manage to get killed… again. What will be our plan then?” Sam asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to die but if that was what Gabriel said needed to be done, if it came to that, then Sam would stay dead.

“Dean won’t make his deal, I promise you that. If it comes down to it and you get killed again I’ll heal you.” Gabriel stated firmly.

“Won’t that alert heaven?” Sam asked scrunching his brow.

“Yes, it will, but I don’t care. You’ve been through too much just go and die on me now. Who else is going to entertain me for the next 50 years.” Gabriel scoffed.

Sam couldn’t stop the smile from creeping up on his face. “Thanks.”

Gabriel merely smirked at him in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Sam and Gabe's aging, just imagine Sam from season 5 in season 2, and the same for Gabe.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment or two, and Kudos!!


	4. Sad but True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm so happy with the response I'm getting with this story, I'm glad that y'all like it so far. :)
> 
> I've gotten through writing quite a few chapters now and this story is taking quite a different turn then I was expecting. So, we'll just have to see where it goes!
> 
> And if I get enough comments today I'd be more than happy to post another chapter... hint...hint... ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

The two of them were elbow deep in tomes when Bobby and Dean reentered the house. And the only reason why they even noticed their presents was Dean’s ear chattering shriek.

“What the Hell did you to my brother?!”

Both Gabriel and Sam spun around in their seats to face the red-faced Winchester.

“Dean…” Sam started, but his brother wouldn’t have it.

“No Sam! He’s messed with your head somehow. That’s the only reason you’re buying into this jackpot story. He’s the Trickster Sam!” Dean shouted, with every word he came closer and closer to the pair. His hand moving slowly down into his jacket, where Sam figured he had a stake hidden.

“Dean!” Sam shouted getting onto his feet to block his way towards the Archangel. “He’s not messing with my head.” He stated firmly.

“How do you know that?” Dean protested still not moving out of his defensive position. “Look at yourself man!” He gestured to Sam’s newly aged body. “He’s done some wacko mojo on you…”

“Gabriel shut him up.” Sam ordered sighing tiredly at his brother’s over protectiveness.

Sam could tell that Gabriel was surprised by the order by the slight pause before the sound of snapping fingers.

“Dean” Sam started, staring at his now silent brother as he flared around wordlessly. “I’m not going to deal with your paranoia and mistrust for supernatural creatures right now. I’ve got bigger things to deal with, so you can either suck it up with your voice or without it. It’s your choice.”

By the look on Dean’s face Sam could tell that his brother was surprised by his firm order at him. And frankly so was Sam. But there was too much at stake for them to fail, this time around.

“I’ll do whatever tests you and Bobby want me to do, to prove that I’m really Sam.” Sam continued as his brother started in shock at him. “But you’ve got to realize that I’m not the same Sam, I’ve seen and done more than you can even dream of. And I will not risk history to repeat itself.”

Sam could tell from Dean’s face that he knew that Sam wasn’t joking about this. Reluctantly Dean nodded and Gabriel snapped his fingers once more.      

“Sammy…” Dean began taking slow calming breathes. “Sam he’s the Trickster…”

“Actually, he’s not.” Sam interrupted.

“Well do you even know who he is?” Dean accused. “How can you trust him?”

“Yes, I know who he is.” Sam stated raising his eyebrows at his brother meeting his challenge. “He’s the Archangel Gabriel. Messenger of God, Herald of the Host, and part time Trickster serving justice as he did in heaven. So, yes Dean I trust him.”

Dean gapped at him for a moment. “Sam, you can’t really believe…”

“What that angels exist?” Sam interrupted chuckling a bit at his brother’s disbelief.

“Come on Sam!” Dean cried moving his hands away from his jacket and up into the air. “There’s no such thing and if there was don’t you think some other hunters would have encountered them before?”

“Yeah Dean, I have and I’m pretty sure that I count as a hunter.” Sam interjected.

“Alright, alright let’s put the guns away boys.” Gabriel interrupted standing in between them. “I think I can solve this little disbelief spat here and now.”

“Really?” Dean scoffed. “And how do you plan on doing that, shorty?”

Sam could not hold back his groan at Dean’s challenge. “Shouldn’t have said that, now he’s gonna go show off.” He muttered under his breath.

“Hey!” Gabriel protested.

“What?! You’re not gonna show off now?” Sam asked incredulously staring down at the Archangel.

“Pfftt nooooo…” Gabriel tried to dismiss waving his hand dismissively. Sam raised his eyebrow at him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes in defeat. “Alright yes, I’m gonna show off, happy?”

Sam snorted at him. “As long as you don’t kill him, again, you can show off as much as you want.”

Gabriel looked at him in disbelief. “You say that like you can tell me what to do.”

The air around them crackled with power, filling the room with a feeling like something very powerful and very old was barely being contained within. Dean instinctively took a step back away from the shorter man, instincts telling him that he wasn’t all that he appeared to be.

But Sam stood his ground as the power filled the room, threatening to swallow him whole. He stared down at the Archangel before him. Logically he should back down, Sam knew he was no match for the being before him, but Sam also knew that Gabriel would never hurt him. In the past yes, he wouldn’t even bat an eye as he snapped his neck without a thought. But now, Sam didn’t know how he knew but he did, Gabriel would never hurt him.

“I can’t make you do anything.” Sam said simply, his voice steady.

Gabriel smirked at him and suddenly the power in the room vanished. “Damn straight.”  

* * *

 

After Gabriel’s little show of power Bobby hit the books along with the pair while Dean made his escape out to the yard.

“You should go talk to him.” Gabriel suggested retaking his seat. Sam raised his brow at him. “The old man and I can continue researching while you go calm the beast.”

Bobby snorted at the old mad gibe but didn’t protest it. “Go take to your brother Sam. He needs to hear this from you.” He encouraged.

Sam nodded in agreement with them and wordlessly made his way out through the salvage yard where the Impala was parked. Gabriel must have brought it with them when they flew to Bobby’s.

As Sam had guessed, Dean was elbow deep inside of the engine as he tinkered away his rage and confusion about the situation. Sam wordlessly leaned against the side of the Impala as he waited for Dean to speak up.

“I just don’t get it.” Dean spoke up lifting his head from the engine. “Your putting your trust in a monster, Sammy. He’s killed people, probably more than we know of. It’s our job to kill things like him.” He tried to reason.

Sam couldn’t help the chuckle from slipping through his lips. “You can try but you don’t know how to really kill him.”

Dean huffed in frustration. “And I’m guessing that you do?!”

“I have a pretty good idea.” Sam deflected. Truthfully, Sam didn’t know what could kill an Archangel but he wasn’t about to tell Dean that. Better for him to think that he did, then not.

“But you’re not going to tell me.” Dean guessed. Sam shook his head in response. “Damn it Sam! We can’t keep secrets like this!”

“Dean.” His brother stopped mid-mad rant to look at him. “You seem to be forgetting that I’m not the same Sam that walked into that auditorium with you yesterday.”

“And that’s another thing!” Dean barked waving around his oil rag at him. “You keep saying that you’re from the future or some shit but all I’ve got to go on that is you jacked up story. And some weird hoodoo that that Trickster as done to your body.”

“This is my body Dean.” Sam said firmly. “This is me aged three years. And everything I’ve told you is true and at this point I’m done trying to prove that to you. I don’t need your help to stop this, not really. But I would like to have it. But if you don’t stop bitching about it then Gabe and I will leave and deal with it on our own.”

Dean stared at his brother in shock, by his tone he could tell that Sam was serious about this. “You would run off with some …creature just because I don’t believe you!”

Sam sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dealing with his brother, in any timeline it seemed, was frustrating. But dealing with the younger, stricter one was even more so.

“Yes Dean, because you’re not my Dean. You aren’t the brother who went to hell for me. Or had to deal with my demon blood addiction. Or dealing with the angels and Lucifer.” Sam said firmly looking up at him. “You don’t have those memories and I’m determined that you never will.”

“Then why didn’t I, my future self, come with you?” Dean demanded coming closer to him.

“Well I didn’t exactly tell him I was leaving.” Sam replied with a shrug. “But that’s not the point, I wouldn’t have let him come because you’re too set on your ways Dean. Any version of you. If you had come with Gabe and I, we would have risked everything starting over again.”

“So, you’re saying that the whole Apocalypse was my fault!” Dean accused.

“No of course not!” Sam interjected shaking his head. “But you aren’t willing to make sacrifices, especially when it comes to me. Dean you’re my big brother, no matter what time, and I love you but I’m not worth the world burning to keep me alive.”

Sam could tell by this point that Dean was getting uncomfortable, the conversation getting too chick flicky for him. So, he walked back up to the house without another word. Dean needed to think on what he had said and Sam needed to get back to work.

The walk back to the house gave Sam time to think over his actions in the past 24 hours. He had defended, praised, and stood up against an Archangel. The Trickster. Who, if you had asked Sam a couple of days ago, Sam would have said that he hated. Mystery Spot was still a sore spot for him, but who would get over seeing their brother being killed over a hundred times in many gruesome ways. Sam understood the reasoning behind it now, but Gabriel was still an asshole for doing it.

And on his clock, it had only been a few hours since the whole TV Land incident. After confronting Gabriel Sam could say that he understood the reasoning behind that as well. He just wanted the pain and suffering in his family to stop. But he could never see himself actually defending the Archangel against his brother.

Sam’s eyebrows scrunched up as he thought back to their conversation in the café. Gabriel had been honest with him, he had more real than he had ever been before. He was also the first to really look at Sam since he had released Lucifer without any hint of hate or scorn. He didn’t see Sam as a monster or an abomination like the other angels had, and at times even Dean as well. No as Loki, Gabriel had shed his fair share of blood. The pagans where not to be trifled with, Sam knew this by experience. Gabriel had more blood on his hands then Sam did, which is why he didn’t judge his as harshly.

They were more alike than Sam cared to admit. At times Gabriel treated him more like an equal than anyone else had in his life time. He gave Sam all of the facts when he had questioned him. And let him make his own choices, even if they were the wrong ones they were his. Sam’s pleads at the end of Mystery Spot came to the fore front of his mind. Gabriel could have just dismissed them or even tried to knock even more sense into his thick skull, or just out right refused him. But in the end, even though he didn’t want to, Gabriel had given his brother back.

Sam sighed as he shook himself from his thoughts. It was time to put aside these musings for a later date. They had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or two and Kudos!!!


	5. The Unbroken Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I just passed my algebra test today, so in celebration I'm giving you guys another chapter!!
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

Sam was busy typing away on his laptop when Dean walked back into the house. Sam merely glanced his way as Dean surveyed the room, Gabriel and Bobby were elbow deep in the tomes not even bothering to look up. Until Dean cleared his throat to speak. Everyone looked up at him then.

“You’re buying into this Bobby?” Dean asked scowling at the man. Bobby only responded with a scowl of his own that screamed ‘what do you think, ya idjit’. “How can you even believe this jackpot story their sprouting?”

“Would you rather I sit back on my ass while the world turns to ruins?” Bobby asked incredulously, slamming the tome in front of him shut. “I’m just working with the facts that I’ve been given, boy. I ain’t believing anything until I can see it with my own two eyes.”

Dean seemed to breathe a little easier at that explanation, but his fighting stance did not relent which made Sam’s eyes roll so hard that he swore that he saw a bit of his brain.

“Are you done whining now, Dean?” Sam asked, staring hard at his brother. “Cause I’ve got us a case.”

“We’re still gonna do cases?” Dean questioned in shock.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Sam asked scrunching his brow at him.

“Well, you’re claiming that the Apocalypse is nigh, so shouldn’t that be our top priority?”

Gabriel snorted at him. “Oh, trust me bucko it is our top priority. What do you think we’ve been doing for the past hour?”

“Dean.” Sam spoke up before Dean could start another yelling match with the Archangel. “Stopping the Apocalypse does take precedents, but this isn’t something we can gun-ho with guns a blazing. We have to play this smart, otherwise both hell and the host will find out about our plans and just send Gabriel and I back to our time. Or worse.” Sam started earnestly at his brother. “Until then we’ll do what we do best. Starting with this case.”

At that statement he slide his laptop over for Dean to read and waited patiently as his eyes skimmed over the words.

“A haunting?” Dean guessed after reading the articles Sam had pulled up.

“Yeah, two ghosts on the anniversary of their death appear on that highway. High way 41. Their names are Jonah Greeley and Molly McNamara, 15 years ago Molly and her husband were driving down that highway. They hit Greeley, killing him on impact and then hit a tree which killed Molly. Greeley is buried under a tree on their property, Molly was cremated but her spirit is still haunting the highway as she searches for her husband. She doesn’t know that she died that night and she doesn’t remember any of the years she’s spent being chased by Greeley or any of the victims that have tried to help her.”

“And you know all of this, how?” Dean asked staring at his brother in shock at all of the details that he sprouted.

“Because I’ve already lived this.” Sam said simply, taking the laptop from his brother’s hands.

“Right, you’re crazy rant about being from the ‘future’. Come on man.” Dean scoffed. Sam just ignored him, like he had told him before, he was done trying to argue that he was telling the truth.

“I’ll go get the car ready.” Dean huffed when Sam ignored his baiting.

“Are you coming with us?” Sam asked Gabriel, as the door slammed behind Dean’s retreating back.

Gabriel seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering. “I’ll pop in when you two are stopped and when you’re about to confront the ghosts. But I think it would be better for both of us that I didn’t spend the entire trip in a small confined space with Deano. That’s just asking for trouble.”

Sam snorted in agreement to that statement. “Tell me about it, I can’t count the number of times that the awkwardness or tension in the Impala could be cut with a knife.”

* * *

 

As Gabriel had promised, he only showed up when they had stopped at the local motel. They were only ten hours away from the highway but Sam had insisted that they make the rest of the trip tomorrow so that they were well rested for the fight ahead of them.

“We still could have made it Sam.” Dean grumbled as they walked into their room and threw his bag on the nearest bed.

“This event is time sensitive Dean, we’re still too early for their haunting to happen.” Sam replied throwing his own bag on the other bed. “We’ll make it there just in time tomorrow. I also want to hear from Gabriel, he said that he was going to talk to some of his old contacts before he left.”

That was something that Gabriel had said that he could do while Sam and Dean went fighting the things that went bump in the night. He had told Sam that he would find a way to get into Cold Oak to try and save Ava without being detected. And he was also going to find some backup plans for them in case that the Apocalypse happened no matter what they did.

Sam was really hoping that wouldn’t be an option, but he was glad that Gabriel was thinking ahead.

“And you really trust anyone the Trickster trusts?” Dean scoffed.

“Not particularly, no.” Sam admitted sitting down on his bed. “But Gabriel knows what he’s doing.”

Dean just scoffed again in response. “I’m gonna go get a beer.” He huffed before marching out the door.

“Well, he’s a bag full of cheer, isn’t he?” Gabriel commented as the door closed. Sam turned to see the Archangel now sitting next to him.

“He’s been like that the entire fourteen hours we’ve been driving.” Sam deadpanned staring down at the man beside him, accusation echoing in his eyes. ‘You left me to deal with him, now you’re gonna hear me grumble about it’ he conveyed to him.

Gabriel winced in sympathy. “Sorry to leave so hastily but I am happy to report that Ava was successfully taken out of Cold Oak.”

“Thank you Gabriel, I know that that couldn’t have been easy.” Sam sympathized.

“Oh, it wasn’t believe me.” Gabriel agreed. “I was able to get one of my old trickster buddies to do it. That’s one more deal off my back, Coyote never did like have to owe someone for very long.”

One day Sam was going to sit Gabriel down and worm out ever story that he was willing to tell. The Archangel had lived for hundreds of years on earth, he must have over a million of stories to tell. The places he had been, the people he had meet, the history that he had witnessed. Sam couldn’t even begin to fathom it.

Shaking himself a bit, Sam turned back to the conversation. “Was Ava ok?”

“She will be, in time. I had Coyote take her to a mental asylum. They will be able to help her.” Gabriel assured him.

Sam hated that Ava had to be stuck in a place like that, but it was better than she had been last time. Dead in a ditch.

“Well, at least that is taken care of now.” Sam commented as he laid back against the rickety mattress. “What’s the next task before us?”

Gabriel laid down next to him as he answered. “Well, other than the ghosts that we’ll be facing. All we have to do is avoid the host and hell’s ploys to get the Apocalypse rolling and then we’ll be golden.”

“Oh, is that all?” Sam scoffed playfully, elbowing Gabriel’s side slightly.

Gabriel just snickered at him in response. In comfortable silence they laid next to each other, pondering over the events to come.

* * *

 

As Sam laid, snoring, Gabriel began to ponder over the past few day’s events. Never before had anything like this had happened before, in any time. It was more for stories and fairytales. ‘Going back in time to change the past. To right the wrongs.’ Sounded like the intro to a B-movie that you went to see just for a laugh.

And yet here he was, back in time with none other than Sam freaking Winchester fixing their messes. At this point he could just walk away, Sam knew the consequences this time and he had enough tools to deal with the challenges ahead. He had done his part. And yet… and yet he stayed.

There was no guarantee that the boys wouldn’t mess up again or that heaven wouldn’t come poking around a few years too early. But that wasn’t why he stayed. No, if Gabriel was being completely honest with himself, he stayed for Sam.

For all the messing up the kid had done in his short human life, his soul was still untarnished. Oh, it had the markings from the demon blood that he had consumed, willing and unwilling, no doubt about it. But the very core of his soul was untouched. To the very core of Sam’s being he was good. Which was what drew Gabriel to him from the get go.

Dean’s soul maybe ringing with his righteousness man destiny, drew Cassie to it like a moth to a flame. But Sam’s soul, it burned in spite of the destiny he was given. From every turn the kid had been given a bad card, his mother killed before he could even remember her, his father favoring his brother just because he wouldn’t conform to his mission of revenge. His girlfriend killed before his very eyes! Time after time after time, he was beaten down. And yet, he didn’t give up. Not one moment did he give up.

Gabriel both admired and was constantly in awe of that. The fact that Sam could even still see the good in people after all of that was a miracle in of itself. And the fact that he saw the good in Gabriel, after what he himself had done to him, was astonishing.

Gabriel watched as Sam turned over in his sleep, using a bit of grace he kept the nightmares from plaguing his mind. No, the Archangel of Justice did not understand what kept Sam Winchester going. But he was determined to find out. And if he saved the world while doing that, then that was just an added bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos!!


	6. Out with Old, In with the New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know that I'm probably posting these chapters a little faster than normal writers, but my two-point on it is that if I've finished the chapter and edited at least four times its ready to be shared!
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy this one!

Sam awoke to find Gabriel sitting in a meditative position at the end of his bed and Dean staring at him intently.

“He’s been like that since I got back. Hasn’t moved a muscle.” Dean informed him as he got out of bed.

“And I’m guessing that you watched him the entire time.” Sam commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee, eyeing the dark circles under his brother’s eyes.

“You might trust him, but I don’t.” He replied simply, taking a sip from his own cup.

Both boys turned their attention to the Archangel when they noticed him shift.

“What is it?” Sam asked, taking in Gabe’s troubled expression.

“The timeline is shifting.” Gabriel muttered rubbing his hair and face stressfully.

“And that means what exactly?!” Dean demanded.

“It means.” Gabriel spat. “That right now Sam and I are in, I can best describe it as, a pocket of time. This timeline isn’t sure what do with what we’ve done and what we know, so it’s going into a defensive mood. And I’m not sure what will happen once we’re out of the pocket.”

“You talk like time is a living… breathing… thing.” Dean observed.

“In a way it is.” Gabriel replied. “And right now it just might spit out the problem its finding.”

“You think it could send us back?” Sam guessed.

Gabe nodded. “It senses us as a threat and to protect itself, it will get rid of it. Which is us.”

“How can we make it seem like we’re not?” Sam asked, this was beyond anything he’d had to deal with but he was determined to help the Archangel in front of them solve the problem.

Gabriel didn’t answer him right away, only seemed to think even harder on the problem before them. “We have to introduce a new element into this timeline that makes it completely different from ours. A parallel one, of sorts.” He mussed aloud.

“What would make this time parallel to our timeline?” Sam asked.

“Well, what makes a parallel universe in the first place?” Gabriel asked turning his eyes on Sam.

Sam thought over that question for a moment. “A slight change between the universes?” He guessed.

“Exactly.” Gabriel praised. “Just a slight change in between the timelines creates a new one. But time travel itself doesn’t do that. It just takes you back into your own time, and since time itself is fluid and can’t be bent you can’t really change anything.”

“But we have.” Sam interjected.

“But it won’t stick Sam, time will fix itself before we can do any real changes. So, in a way we have to trick it into believing that this is a parallel universe.”

“And how exactly do we plan to trick time?” Dean asked sarcastically.

Gabriel returned to his thinking face. “I’ve traveled through parallel universes before, so I have some experience with them. It’s usually just a small change between them that does the trick, but this time a major change needs to happen.”

Sam tried to follow along with Gabriel’s train of thought but nothing was coming to his mind that needed to be changed in order to right the timeline. He was so deep in thought that when Gabriel snapped his fingers, he jumped.

“I’ve got it!” Gabriel cheered.

“What?!” Both Dean and Sam asked.

“It’s so simple! How could I have missed it?” He ranted, standing up from his seat in shock.

Sam could tell that Dean was slowly losing his patience by the second. “The humans in the room would like to be caught up Gabe.”

“I just need to change my vessel.” Gabriel replied simply, but Sam could tell that he was reeling from this discovery.

“That’s it!?” Dean barked in disbelief.

“In all of my travels I’ve found other versions of myself but I’ve always been in the same vessel.” Gabriel explained. “I made this one when I first ran away from Heaven. So I have no reason to change it in any way. But if I do this time, it should trick time into believing that this is a parallel universe.”

“What about our memories? Do you think we’ll be able to keep them? That time won’t see that as a threat.” Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m not sure, we should. But nothing like this has ever happened before.”

“Well, get to… vessel changing then.” Dean barked, gesturing his hand at Gabe’s vessel.

“It’s not as simple as snapping my fingers, Deano. Not when I’m not even sure what I need to change about it to make an impact. But I will get to work on it.” Gabriel snapped back, before returning to his meditative position.

Sam and Dean eyed each other incredulously before deciding to go about their normal business before hitting the road. Sam had just finished his shower, and Dean was heading in for his, when Gabriel moved out of his position again.

“Figure out what you need to do?” Sam asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

“Yup.” Gabriel replied. “All I have to do is change my vessel into a female one.”

Sam paused in shock. “You can do that?”

“Pretty easily.” Gabriel replied nodding his head. “All I have to do is change the genetic makeup of this vessel and we’ll be golden.”

Sam scoffed. “Oh, is that all?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I created every in and out of this body, it’ll be easier to change a few things with this one than it would be to create a whole new one.”

“Do all angels have the ability to create vessels?” Sam asked. If they did then they were just taking advantage of people by possessing them.

“Not regular seraphs or cherubs, but all four Archangels can. But it just so happens to be forbidden for us to do so.” Gabriel explained, seeing the next question on Sam’s lips before he could ask it. “Now shut up, I can’t be distracted while I drastically change the DNA of my vessel.”

Sam could tell that he was just being playful, so just rolled his eyes in response as Gabe closed his eyes and began meditating again.

It wasn’t long before Gabriel’s vessel changed right before Sam’s eyes. Slowly the masculinity of his body melted into soft, athletic curves. His face smoothed out and became more angular but kept its softness. His hair grew out down to his, now her, breasts, it kept its dirty blonde, almost golden, color. Her nose shrunk down till it fit her face perfectly and kept its pointed structure. All in all Gabriel made for a very attractive woman. Then she opened her eyes. They were the same honey, whisky hues that Sam had grown so used to.

“What do you think?” She asked hesitantly, her voice had lost its deepness but still came out a bit raspy, with a touch of feminine softness to it. It almost made Sam’s knees go weak.

“You look good.” Sam choked up. Gabriel looked at him oddly for a moment before snapping up a full figure mirror. She looked herself up and down, side to side, and back to front before snapping it away.

“I look damn good, Sammy.” Gabe corrected, snapping her fingers to make her clothes fit her female figure better.

Sam smirked at her. “Alright, damn good. And we still have our memories, so I’m guessing that it worked?”

Gabe’s face scrunched up in thought for a moment. “It seems like it, but we’ll have to wait at least a week or two to see if it sticks. I’ll check the timeline after that has passed to see if we’ve been successful.”

“Who’s the chick?” Dean asked as he exited the bathroom, running a towel through his wet hair.

“Why Deano, I’m hurt that you don’t recognize little old me.” Gabe mock holding a hand to her heart in mock hurt.

“Trickster?!”

Sam rolled his eyes at that title. “Her name is Gabe, Dean.”

“How can you get on board with this so quickly, Sam!” Dean demanded, eyeing the Archangel suspiciously.

“Probably because I know that angels are genderless, Dean. This is just a vessel for Gabriel, not what she really looks like.” Sam replied. Truthfully, the reason why Sam was able to accept it so easily was because he had watched Gabriel change before his very eyes. Nothing makes anything truer for a person than seeing it for themselves.

Dean stuttered incoherently as Sam returned to his coffee and Gabe snapped up a large breakfast for them before they hit the road as if nothing was weird at all about this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out ctchrysler.tumblr.com 'Hana' art work if you want a picture of the inspiration for Gabe's female vessel. I thought about posting one along with this chapter, but sometimes they don't show up or just look awkward on the chapter page.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos! I'd love to hear you guy's thoughts on this. :)


	7. Roadkill Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know that this post is a little later in the day, but I've been having a ton of problems with my school's website and email stuff. Their "help desk" is not very helpful at all.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

Sam was surprised when Gabe slide into the back of the Impala with them, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Anything would be better than the tense silence and blasted music that he had to deal at the beginning of the trip.

“So, what’s the plan boys?” Gabe asked, leaning over the back of the front seat, as they rolled out of the parking lot.

“We’re going to head to Greeley’s old house, salt and burn his bones before he can make any more trouble. And then wait until Molly appears, so we can help her move on.” Sam replied. The plan had been running through his head since he had to researched the haunting, for a second time. The memories of their troubles when they had first faced this had come bouncing back as he had read the reports. They had wasted a lot of time trying to find the bones but this time it would be different. At least that’s what Sam hoped.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Gabe stated leaning back into her chair.

The rest of the trip was met with silence and soft classic rock playing in the back ground. Sam kept a nervous eye on the time as they drove, the sky was getting darker and darker by the minute.

“I don’t think we’ll make it before the haunting.” Sam muttered aloud eyeing the sky and the clock that ticked down to midnight.

Before either Dean or Gabe could make a comment to Sam’s mutterings a woman dashed in front of them.

“Stop!” She screamed.

“Holy…!” Dean brought the Impala to a screeching halt.

“Remember Dean, she doesn’t know that she’s dead.” Sam muttered under his breath as Molly came around the car to his window.

“You've got to help me.” Molly cried as she came around and pounded on Sam’s window. “Please. Please!” She begs as Sam rolled the window down.

“All right, all right. Calm down, calm down. Tell us what happened.” He tries to assure her. Molly calms a bit as they all exit the car.

“My husband and I were driving. A man appeared on the road and we… we swerved, a-And we crashed. And when I came to, the car was wrecked and my husband was missing. I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road, he... he started chasing me.” Molly explained, Gabe moved over to console her by laying a gentle hand on her arm as she told them her story.

“Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?” Dean asked, remembering the reports they had read the other day.

“How did you know that?” Molly asked in shock, Gabe moved to put her arm around her.

“Lucky guess.” Dean dismissed.

“Ma'am, what's your name?” Sam asked, faking ignorance.

“Molly. Molly McNamara.” She replied leaning into Gabe’s touch.

Sam could feel Dean’s side look at him but he ignored it. “I think maybe you should come with us. We'll take you back into town.” He suggested, even though he knew that she wouldn’t agree to go with them.

“I can't.” She insisted. “I have to find David. He might have gone back to the car.”

“We should get you somewhere safe first.” Gabe interjected, taking the words right out of Sam’s mouth.

“Then Dean and I will come back. We'll look for your husband.” Sam added, hoping that this time they would be able to persuade her.

“No.” Molly said firmly, moving away from Gabe a bit. “I'm not leaving here without him. Would you just take me back to my car, please?”

“Of course. Come on.” Sam agreed with a heavy sigh. They all moved into the car and drove into the direction that Molly pointed them to.

* * *

 

The crash site was completely clear as they walk down the bank to the tree. Sam could see the faint scaring on the tree, but its old.

“I don't understand.” Molly mutters as she looks around. “I'm sure this is where it was. W-We hit that tree right there. This... this doesn't make any sense.”

“Dean, we’ve got to get to Greeley’s bones before he shows up.” Sam insists under his breath, as Molly walked off to the side, out of ear range.

“What are we gonna tell her?” Dean demands turning to him.

“She’s not going to give up, and Greeley isn’t going to let her leave.” Sam told him.

“Then we just have to convince her to look in the direction of the bones and burn them while she’s not looking.” Gabe pipped up.

Dean looked between the two of them as they ganged up on him. “She's gonna take off running in the other direction.”

“Not if she doesn’t see anything.” Gabe answered glaring at him.

“I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree. I don't know who could've taken it. It was totaled. Please. You have to believe me.” Molly cried, pulling them out of their conversation and back onto her.

“Molly, listen, we do believe you. But that's why we want to get you out of here.” Dean insisted, obviously not going along with their plan.

“What about David?” She asked. “Something must have happened. I have to get to the cops.”

“Cops... that's a great idea. We'll take you down to the station ourselves. So just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband.” Dean persuaded.

“Okay.” Molly agreed following Dean back to the Impala.

“This is going almost exactly like last time.” Sam muttered under his breath to Gabe as they followed the others.

Gabe just laid a gentle hand on his arm before climbing into the back with Molly. Sam understood the meaning behind the silent gesture, maybe after this case Dean would see that they were actually telling the truth.

“We're supposed to be in lake Tahoe.” Molly muttered as they drove down the highway.

“You and David?” Gabe asked gently, turning to face her.

“It's our five-year anniversary.” She confessed earnestly.

“A hell of an anniversary.” Dean commented, making Sam roll his eyes at him. Dean could be so insensitive at times.

“Right before, we were having the dumbest fight.” Molly admitted sighing. “It was the only time we ever really argued... when we were stuck in the car.”

Sam chuckled lightly. “Yeah. I know how that goes.”

Dean scowled at that without even having to face him.

“You know the last thing I said to him?” Molly asked, getting a bit choked up, “I called him a jerk. Oh, god. What if that's the last thing I said to him?”

“Molly...” Sam began turning in his seat a bit to face her. “We're gonna figure out what happened to your husband. I promise.”

Molly nods to him and leans into the consoling touch that Gabe offered to her. Suddenly the radio starts making odd noises, the tune of 'House of the Rising Sun' starts to play through. Dean frowns at the radio in confusion.  
“Did you--?” He asks turning to Sam.

Sam shakes his head in silent negative.

“I was afraid you'd say that.” Dean mutters.

“This song ...” Molly speaks up, leaning forward to hear it more. “This is the song was playing when we crashed.”

Dean tosses a glance to her in slight worry and Sam almost wants to scream ‘I told you so’ in his face.

The radio crackles again, before settling on another station. Then a creepy voice begins to come through, Sam knows it’s Greeley.

“She's mine. She's mine. She's mine.” It crackles, sending shivers down everyone’s spine.

“What is that?” Molly gasps in shock.

Before anyone can answer Greeley appears in the middle of the road. Dean doesn’t hesitate to floor the Impala straight at him.

“Hold on.” He warns as the engine rumbles louder and louder.

“What are you doing?” Molly nearly screams as the figure of Greeley’s decayed body comes closer, but Dean shows no sign of stopping. He drives straight into Greeley, who then vanishes in a puff of smoke as soon as the Impala passes through him.

“What the... What the hell just happened?” Molly gasps as they continue to drive down the road at a normal pace as if nothing had happened.

“Don't worry, Molly. Everything's gonna be all right.” Gabe tries to assure her, but its short lived as the Impala begins to shudder.

“Spoke a little too soon there, Gabe.” Dean mutters as he coasts the Impala to a stop on the side of the road. He tries to start it again but the ignition just sputters. “I don't think he's gonna let her leave.” He realizes aloud as they stare out at the empty highway in a non-running car. Like sitting ducks, almost.

* * *

 

“This can't be happening.” Molly muttered as they got out of the car.

“Well... Trust me. It's happening.” Dean snipped as he made his way to the truck. He opens the trunk and starts pulling out weaponry from under the false bottom. Molly comes around, sees the arsenal, and slowly begins to back away.

“Well... Okay. Thanks for helping, but I think I got it covered from here.” She says nervously eyeing the shot gun that Dean handed to Sam

“Wait. Molly, Molly, wait a minute.” Sam pleads, a bit half-heartedly but he does want to help her move on.

“Just leave me alone.” She bites back in fear.

“No no no. Please. You have to listen to me.” Sam insists slowly coming towards her as she back away nervously.

“Just stay away.” She barks as she turns and starts to head down the road.

“It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?” Sam calls out, it gets her to stop and turn to him just like last time.

“What are you talking about?”

“We weren't just cruising for chicks when we ran into you, sister. We were already out here. Hunting.” Dean cuts in, putting some salt rounds into his pocket before slamming the trunk shut.

“Hunting for what?” Molly asks, her voice shaking a bit.

“Ghosts.” Dean says bluntly, making Sam roll his eyes in exasperation.

“Don't sugarcoat it for her.” He says sarcastically.

“You're nuts.” Molly states.

“Really?” Dean counters. “About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out. You know what you saw.”

“We think his name is Jonah Greeley. He was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway.” Sam cuts in.

“Just ... stop.” Molly begs.

“One night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road.” Sam continues. “That's why we're here, Molly. To try and stop him.”

“And I suppose this ... ghost made my car disappear, too.” Molly stutters.

“Crazier things have happened, huh?” Dean dismisses, at least he wasn’t being too blunt with her.

“You know what? I'm all filled up on crazy. I'm gonna get the cops myself.” She turns to walk back down the road.

“I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're gonna get too far.” Dean calls out making her stop in her tracks.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asks, back still turned to them.

“Means that plan A was trying to get you out of here. Obviously that didn't go over too well with, uh, Farmer Roadkill.” Dean states coming up beside her.

“Molly, we're telling the truth. Greeley's not gonna let you leave this highway.” Sam says earnestly as he joins his brother at her side, Gabe close behind him.

“You're s... you're serious about this, aren't you?” Molly stutters looking at the three of them in turn. “Even you?” She asks looking directly at Gabe.

“Deadly.” Dean answers, as Gabe just shrugs in response.

“I’ve seen my fair share of crazy.” Gabe comments.

“Every year, Greeley finds someone to punish for what happened to him. Tonight that person is you.” Sam states, getting them back on track.

“Why me? I didn't do anything.” Molly whispers hoarsely.

“Doesn't matter. Some spirits only see what they want.” Dean dismisses.

“So you're saying this ... Greeley, he took my husband? Oh, god.” Molly gasps, holding a hand to her chest in shock.

“Molly, look, we're gonna help, all right? But first, you gotta help us.” Sam insists, they needed to get the burial site fast.

“Help you? How?” Molly asks, looking up at him in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a hypothetical question. If this story progressed as far as the third season, would you guys want me to do a play by play of every episode just with extra scenes with Gabe? Or would you rather me do just a few of them and then skip over to season 4?  
> I'd love to hear you're thoughts on this. :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos! Or tell me how much you wish you could give multiple Kudos if you could! :D


	8. Roadkill Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope y'alls week has gone well so far, I don't know about you but I am ready for the weekend!
> 
> I also want to credit Supernatural Wiki for the episode transcripts, definitely couldn't have written these last two chapters without them! They are awesome!!
> 
> Special shout out to Hectatess for sharing your thoughts with me! Much appreciated for the up coming chapters I'm writing! 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!

“This is it. This is where I saw him.” Molly states as they approach a small cabin just off the road.

“Must have been his hunting cabin.” Dean mutters as he steps into the cabin. Taking in all the vicious tools hanging and a bloodstained table. “Huh.” He grunts. “Seemed like a real sweet guy.”

“No markers or headstones outside.” Sam informs him, looking around nervously for Greeley to appear.

“You're looking for Greeley's grave?” Molly asks, Sam nods in response. “Why?”

“So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it.” Dean replies bluntly, picking up one of the knives off of the wall.

“Oh. Sure, naturally.” Molly mutters.

“It's a way to get rid of a spirit.” Gabe informs her, placing a hand on her arm. “Dean stop playing with the knife.” She scolds as Dean swings the knife a bit.

He sheepishly puts the knife back.

“And that'll save David?” Molly asks anxiously.

“Well, this is what'll help both of you, provided there's a corpse to be found.” Sam brushes off her question.

“So how do we find it?” She asks becoming braver at the idea of helping her husband.

“I'm not sure. After Greeley died, his wife claimed the body. And that was the last anyone saw of her. So good guess she brought him back here. But they had a thousand acres. He could be buried anywhere on 'em.” Dean cut in before Sam could lie, as he tried to remember where the body was buried. It just seemed to slip his mind at the worst possible time.

“So this is really what you guys do? You're like Ghostbusters?” Molly asks sarcastically as they exit the cabin.

“Minus the jumpsuits.” Dean comments.

“I think the two of you would look quite fetching in bright orange jumpsuits.” Gabe teased with a smirk, making Molly snicker slightly and the boys roll their eyes.

“Well, this is a fascinating conversation and all, but this highway is only haunted once a year, and we got till sun-up to wrap this thing up. What do you say we move it along, okay? Great.” Dean cuts in, setting the pace out through the woods.

After a few minutes of walking through dense wood Molly asks, “What are we looking for?”

“Greeley's house. Maybe he's buried there. Look for roads or paths or something.” Dean replies, keeping his shot gun at the ready. “Stay close.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Molly replies, sticking a little closer to Dean.

“Molly? Molly, help me. Molly?” A voice whispers through the wind, making everyone stop to listen.

“David? David? David!” Molly cries running towards the voice despite the other’s protest.

Just as she turns a corner around a tree Greeley appears and grabs her. She screams in freight as he begins to drag her away.   
“Whoops.” Dean mutters as he appears next to Greeley pointing a shot gun at his head. He shoots him with the salt rounds making Greeley dissipate in the wind.  
“Hey! Are you all right?” Sam asks running towards them with Gabe at his side.

“What has that son of a bitch done with my husband?” She demands breathing harshly.

“Just take it easy, all right? You're gonna see David again. You will.” Sam tries to assure her.

“Hey!” Dean calls out, grabbing their attention. He indicates to a dirt path ahead of them. “Follow the creepy brick road.” 

“Go ahead.” Sam says as he gestures for Molly to follow Dean. Sam and Gabe take up the rear to keep an eye out for Greeley.

“I never knew that your hunts were this exciting.” Gabe whispered next to him.

Sam chuckled underneath his breath as he heard his brother explain their rock salt rounds to Molly. “Trust me this is one of our tame ones.”

Gabe just chuckled in response.

“You know, just once I'd like to round the corner and see a nice house.” Dean complained as they rounded the corner to find an old abounded house at the end of the path.

“You must be in the wrong business if your hoping for that Deano.” Gabe called out to him.

“Yeah whatever.” Dean grumped as he led Molly inside the house.

“Gabe and I will just check around out here.” Sam called out to Dean, he got a nod in response before the door squeaked closed behind them.

“Come on, we’ll take care of the grave while they look through the house.” Sam muttered to Gabe as he lead the way back to the cabin.  
“Why did we walk all that way to the house when the body was right there?” Gabe questioned as they walked back down the path.

“Truthfully, I forgot that it was there until we got back to the house and I remembered seeing a picture inside one of the albums. Plus it also keeps Molly away while we get it done, Greeley will be distracted with her and Dean can protect her.” Sam explained as they came into view of the hunting cabin.

Sam moved over to the tree, grabbed the shovel that Gabe handed him, and began to dig.

“How are you going to tell Molly that she’s been dead for 15 years?” Gabe asked as she leaned against the tree and watched him dig up the grave.

“Just like we did last time.” Sam grunted as he tossed up dirt. “Take her to see her husband in town. And tell her the truth, she moved on after that.”

“The reaper mustn’t have been able to convince her to move on. She clung to finding her husband so much that everything else didn’t matter.” Gabe mussed, staring up at the night sky. “That’s something I admire about humanity, its ability to love so much.”

Sam could only grunt in response as he continued to dig. Gabe remained silent until the grave was completely dug and they were staring over the flames of the burning bones.

“You missed quite a party.” Dean grunted as he came around the corner with Molly in tow. “Greeley came after us just before you burned his bones.”

“Well, then I’m glad that I remembered that it's an old country custom to plant a tree as a grave marker. And remembered this tree outside the hunting cabin.” Sam commented pointing to the tree.

“You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness.” Dean snarked, making Sam roll his eyes at him.

“But we didn’t find David.” Molly protested. “He wasn’t at the house. Is there somewhere else that Greeley could have taken him?”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other briefly.

“I think we have a good idea of where he is, come on.” Dean said as he lead the way towards the Impala.

* * *

 

“Oh, baby, it's been a long night.” Dean mutters as the Impala comes in view, he pats it lovingly. He then drops his bag in the back, and climbs into the driver's seat.

“All right. Let's get you out of here.” Sam says as he opens the door for the women. Gabe climbs in easily but Molly pauses.

“I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my husband.” She demands.

“Molly...” Sam sighs.

“All this time ... I've been looking for him, and you knew that... You knew that Greeley killed him, didn't you? He's dead.” She accused, her voice not raising above a whisper.

“No, Molly. David's alive.” Sam rushed to assure her.

“What? You're sure?” She gasped.

“I'm sure. We'll take you to him. Come on.” Sam replied with a slight smile.

Molly smiled in relief and nearly threw herself into the car.

When they got to David’s new house, Sam let Dean explain everything to her this time around, as he leant against the Impala with Gabe at his side.

“Do you think she’s going to heaven after this?” Sam asked looking at the Archangel.

Gabe nodded in response. “She didn’t turn vengeful, she’ll be fine Sam.” She assured him.

They watched as Dean stared in shock as Molly lit up in a blazing light and disappeared.

“Where did she go?” Dean asked as he came over to the pair.

“Heaven.” Gabe replied looking up at the rising sun over the horizon.

* * *

 

They had driven an hour down the road before Dean spoke up again.

“You knew all of that was going to happen, didn’t you?” he asked flicking his eye over to Sam.

“Yes.” Sam replied simply. “Do you believe me now?”

Dean didn’t reply right away. “Yeah.” He grunted finally.

“Good. That’ll make this whole thing easier.” Sam said keeping his eyes on the road ahead, so he missed the small smile that crossed over the Archangel’s face before she snapped away. They had a lot to get done before any of this was over, but at least Dean was now on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!! I love hearing from you guys!


	9. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope y'all have a fantastic Friday and enjoy this chapter!

Sam had been dreading facing Madison again after so many years, but when he was finally face to face with her he was surprised to find that none of the feelings he had had for her resurfaced. He wasn’t even tempted sleep with her again.

Truthfully the whole case was just plain easy. They were able to take care of the male werewolf, Glen, Madison’s next door neighbor, pretty quickly. Having Dean actually believe everything that Sam told him was also helpful, since Gabe had been mysteriously absent since the night of Molly’s passing, giving him no break from his brothers company.

As soon as they had hit San-Francisco Sam pointed them in the direction of Madison’s apartment building. They only had to pose as electricians to double check the apartment numbers. Then that night, while everyone was sleeping, they snuck in and took out the wolves while they slept in their beds. It was the most humane way to get the job done when you already knew who was who.

Dean went along with the plan easily and took out Madison when Sam asked him to. That wasn’t to say that Sam didn’t still have to prove to his brother that they had picked the right targets. When they went in undercover he had made both Madison and Glen hold a sliver knife, which of course burned them, and that was enough for Dean to go along with the plan.

* * *

 

The movie case was a bit more fun this time around. Especially when Gabe showed up.

They had just checked into their hotel room when she popped in, leaning casually against the bathroom doorway.

“So, did I miss anything exciting?” She asked as they walked in.

Dean jumped slightly at her appearance but Sam just smiled widely at her.

“Not really, took out the two wolves and then made our way here.” He reported setting his bag on his bed.

“Well, I’m glad I missed that. Sounds terribly boring.” She huffed throwing herself onto Sam’s bed with a bounce.

“Well, hunting isn’t all fun and games sweetheart.” Dean grumbled setting his own bag on his bed. “Especially with future boy here.” He indicated to Sam with a dismissive hand.

“Alright then, should I not tell you anything that will happen on this case?” Sam asked sarcastically, knowing exactly what Dean was going to say.

“Hell no!” Dean, as predicted, barked. “Not when we can save lives Sammy!”

“We always save lives Dean. I just know of the ones that we can stop before they happen, is all. Sometimes it won’t work.” Sam interjected.

Dean just shrugged it off and Sam took that as a positive. At least he wasn’t trying to start up another argument.

“So, what have you been up to?” Sam asked looking down at the Archangel in his bed, boy did that put thoughts into Sam’s head, twirling a lollypop in between her fingers.

“Talked to a few of my old trickster buddies, and I think I have the start of a backup plan for the Apocalypse if it happens, again.” Gabe reported, having earned the full attention of both the Winchesters she continued.

“There are two ways that we can stop the Apocalypse if it gets started again. If we get to the opening of the seals, which means that no matter what we did Dean still goes to hell and opens the first one, then we’ll, or rather I’ll, kill Lilith before the time of the last seal. That way the cage can never be opened that way.” She pauses for a quick breath before continuing.

“If beyond all reason, Lucifer still walks free then we’ll have two vessels ready for him and Michael. And no, I don’t mean you two.” She assured them before they could speak up. “I’m already in the process of having two vessels being made for my brothers so that, if it comes to it, we can trap them inside them and take their grace. This way they will be powerless and have time to rethink their decision to end the world.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” Sam commented as he thought over that plan.

“I’m glad you see that way Sam.” Gabe said softly, smiling up at him. “But these are, of course, just backup plans. Hopefully we won’t have to use either of them.”

“But at least we have a plan. It’s better than just letting the chips fall where they may.” Sam commented. It was nice to finally have a plan for just about every outcome they may face.

“What do we do till then?” Dean asked, interrupting Sam and Gabe’s slight staring contest.

“For now, you just go about your normal business. Just do what you’re doing now, until Cold Oak there’s nothing more we can do but plan and work.” Gabe answered, turning her eyes on Dean. “As long as we don’t call too much attention to ourselves neither Heaven nor Hell will move along with their plans too early.”

Sam nodded in agreement, there really wasn’t much they could do at this point.

Dean huffed a bit. “Alright then, I’m gonna go shower. Got a big day tomorrow.” And with that he headed into the bathroom.

“He’s taking this all pretty well since last week.” Gabe commented, moving to sit up against the headboard as Sam moved to sit on the bed next to her.

“Yeah, I think seeing actual proof that I was telling the truth helped a bit.” Sam huffed, relaxing against the headboard.

Gabe snorted. “I would think so.” She huffed making Sam chuckle a bit.

“You seem a bit calmer since we came here as well.” She commented looking him up and down. “I don’t think I’ve seen you smile so much since Lucifer was released.”

“Wasn’t must reason to smile then.” Sam said thinking back with a small grimace. “Now… now we can stop it… But if it happens any way, at least this time I’ll know that I did everything I could to try and stop it.”

“You didn’t set Lucifer free you know.” Gabe interjected, making Sam scoff aloud. “Hey, you didn’t. You were manipulated into doing it. I know how many dirty tricks both the Host and Hell would’ve play to get you to do what they wanted. You wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

“I still did it Gabe. Dean tried to stop me, but I didn’t listen. You tried to tell me and I didn’t listen. I just keep messing up…” Sam protested harshly.

“Hey, none of that!” Gabe interrupted grabbing his chin in her hand to make him face her. “My attempt at Mystery Spot was a failure, and a poor one at that, to shake you. And no matter what I would have said wouldn’t have made a difference. Heaven would have just found a different way to break you.” Her golden orbs pulsed with passion as she spoke. “I shouldn’t have done what I did at Mystery Spot. It didn’t help you at all. And I’m sorry for that Sam. I’m sorry that I just made things worse for you.”

Sam could hear the sincerity in her tone as she apologized to him and even more than that he could see it in her eyes as she stared up at him.

“I forgive you Gabriel.” Sam whispered to her, and in that moment the weight of Mystery Spot seemed be lifted off of his shoulders at those words.

Gabe sighed in absolute relief when she heard those words. “Thank you Sam, thank you.” She whispered leaning her head against his shoulder, eyes shut in contentment.

Sam moved his arm around her shoulders and pulled the Archangel to his chest. He was no where near close enough to forgiving himself for Lucifer but this was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered something about French Mistake last week while watching an interview with Jensen and Misha or Jared. I don't remember which one it was, but he mentioned that the entire episode was filled with inside jokes for the fandom. So, that just put a whole new meaning for me to the comments about Jared and Jensen actually talking to each other, like they didn't like each other in that world. Which we all know isn't true, so it was just a big joke for us!
> 
> I just sat back and went Wow! How could I not catch that?
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to leave a comment or two and Kudos!!!


	10. Hollywood Babylon Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So, Saturday is here and that means if I get enough requests I will be posting another chapter today!!!
> 
> So, leave your comments! And Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Ps. A special thank you to Hectatess for giving me some suggestions for future chapters! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Gabe was basically bouncing on her feet as they walked down the street to the Warner Bother’s studio.

“How much sugar have you had?” Dean asked, eyeing her wearily as she bounced next to him.

“None.” She declared cheerfully. “Oh, we should take a tour.”

And that’s how Sam found himself, once again, on a tour trolley surrounded by tourists and listing to the cheery voice of the tour guide. But Gabe’s bright smile as she looked at all of the sets they passed made the experience, this time around, a bit better.

“First opened in 1927, the lot has been in continuous operation for eight decades.” The tour guide tells them through the mic. “And to the right, here is Stars Hollow. It's the setting for the television series, Gilmore Girls. And if we're lucky, we might even catch one of the show's stars.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably and turned to look at Dean, who just gives him a thumbs up. Gabe chuckled next to him.

“Come on.” He insisted as he noticed that they were getting closer to the set they needed to be at.

“Let's finish the tour!” Dean protested, neither Sam or Gabe listened to him as they jumped off the trolley.

“Dean! Come on!” Sam waved him over and reluctantly Dean hops down as well and follows the two of them down the street.

“Sammy, check it out, it's Matt Damon!” Dean whispered excitedly, now becoming the one to jump around them with excited energy.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not Matt Damon.” Sam replied with a chuckle, subtly tucking Gabe underneath his arm as they watched Dean look around.

“No, it is.” Dean insisted.

“Well, Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping.” Gabe butt in, looping her arm around Sam’s waist.

“Yeah, well, he's probably researching a role or something.” Dean denied, not taking any notice of his brother and the Archangel’s closeness, if he did he didn’t comment.

“Ahhh, I don't think so.” Sam said still chuckling “Hey, this way, I think Stage 9 is over here.” He called seeing the sign on the wall.

“Come on, man, let's keep going this way.” Dean complied throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

“No, come on, we've gotta work.” Sam insists light heartedly, making Dean sigh. “Dude, come on you’ll enjoy this.”

“I better.” Dean warned. “I wanted to come to LA for a vacation. I mean, swimming pools and movie stars! Not to work.”

“This seem like swimming pool weather to you, Dean? I mean, it's practically Canadian.” Sam observed. It was quite chilly, enough so that Sam and Dean were both wearing one extra layer then normal.

“Okay, okay, all right. So, this crew guy - what did he, he died on set?” Dean asked getting into his case mode.

“Yeah, uh, rumors spreading like wildfire online. They're saying the set's haunted.” Sam stated, remembering the article that he had to re-read.

“Like "Poltergeist"?” Dean asked, making Gabe snicker.

“Could be a poltergeist.” Sam teased, knowing exactly what his brother meant.

“No, no, no. Like, the movie "Poltergeist". You know nothing of your cultural heritage, do you?” When he saw Sam’s slight shrug, which was really him shaking with silent laughter. “It was rumored that the set of "Poltergeist" was cursed. That they used real human bones as, uh, as props. And, like, at least three of the actors died in it.”

“Well, yeah, it might be something like that.” Sam said letting out a few of his chuckles.

“Wait…” Dean muttered coming to a stop. Both Gabe and Sam stopped and turned to look at him in question. “You already know everything that’s about to happen, so why are we going to all this trouble?”

“Well, for one thing I don’t know ‘everything’ that’s going to happen.” Sam corrected. “But I do know who we’ve got to look out for. And remember what I told you on the way here, the first guy that was ‘killed’ was just a ruse to bring publicity for the movie.”

“Right, the crew guy.” Dean said remembering what he had said.

“Right Frank Jaffey, who was really Gerard St. James.” Sam reminded him, some things just seemed to go through one ear and out the other for Dean.

“Right the guy from Critters 3!” Dean said excitedly, making Sam roll his eyes as his brother’s dorkiness. “Who found the fake body?”

“Uh, Tara Benchley? She said she saw something, a vanishing figure. They must have used a projection.” Sam answered.

Dean suddenly started grinning with fannish enthusiasm. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tara Benchley? From "Fear dot Com" and "Ghost Ship", Tara Benchley? Dude, why didn't you say so?” He cried as he started making his way to the set like a man possessed.

“So now, you're suddenly ready to relive history?” Gabe teased as they caught up with Dean’s pace, the two of them still not moved from each other’s side.

“Oh, I just… I mean,” Dean stuttered, trying to play it cool. “I'm a fan of her work. It's very good.”

Sam and Gabe just snickered as they continued to follow him into the set area.

* * *

 

Sam didn’t see much of a point of scoping out the area when he knew who to keep an eye on, so he let Dean go off and have fun on the set while he and Gabe sat down in some of the set chairs to keep an eye on Marty.

“So, what’s the plan with this guy?” Gabe asked moving out of her seat and onto Sam’s lap.

Sam stared at her in confusion for a minute, before settling his hands on her waist, just so that she wouldn’t fall of course. “Well, we know that its Marty and that he’ll be using a talisman to summon spirits to get back at the directors of this movie. So, I guess all we have to do is make sure that he doesn’t use the talisman.”

“And what’s to say that he doesn’t try to do something when we’re not watching him?” Gabe asked peering over to their temporary charge as he passed by Tara and Dean.

Sam thought it over before answering. “Then I guess we’ll just have to give him a taste of what would happen if he went through with it.”

Gabe looked at him in shock. “You would allow me to give that man his just desserts?”

Sam shrugged. “It’s better than him killing two people and then ending up dead.”

“Sam Winchester, I do believe that there’s a bit of a Trickster in you.” Gabe purred.

Sam smirked at her. “It’s probably your influence rubbing off on me.”

Gabe smirked back at him. “Your right about it being better than what happened to him last time, but you do have a way of surprising me Sammy.”

“I think, part of the reason, I’ve been… I don’t know freer with what I say and do nowadays is because…” Sam tried to explain but found himself at a bit of a loose of words.

“Because you’re dealing with your past and you’re doing what you wished you could have done.” Gabe guessed.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Sam confirmed. “It’s easier to deal with this Dean and these cases because I’ve already done them. I’m not sure what I’ll do when time catches up to us.”

“I don’t think you’ll approach it any differently than you are now.” Gabe shrugged.

“What makes you say that?” Sam asked looking up at her.

She smiled softly, “Because now that you’ve seen yourself act this free, and say and do what you want, while still saving lives. You’ll never go back. You’re happier now Sam, I can see that. Which makes this whole journey even better, knowing that I brought more joy into your life than before.”

Sam wasn’t sure what say to that, so he simply smiled at her and tightened his hold on her waist. Gabe seemed to understand what he was trying to convey and smiled back as she wrapped her arm around his neck. They both turned to face their charge and watch his movements until it was the right time to strike.

* * *

 

As it turned out they didn’t have to wait too long before Marty was already pondering over the information of the supernatural world he knew to get back at the director and writers for messing up his original idea.

Gabe had been quick to pick up his thoughts and before he could put them into action she snapped away to give him the memory that Sam had of how this case had gone last time. Sam guessed that Marty was quickly deterred from trying anything like that by the gleeful look on Gabe’s face as she mind whammied him. Clearly seeing your own gruesome death would do that to you.

“Dude the food here is awesome!” Dean praised as he chomped down on a Philly cheese steak sandwich in his hand. “You find our guy?”

“Yeah, it’s been taken care of.” Sam assured him, grimacing only slightly at his brother’s poor eating habits.

“Really, so quick.” Dean said, and Sam could hear the slight whine to his tone.

“Well, that’s what happens when you have an Archangel at your side. Who just happens to be able to give a person the memory of what would happen if you summon spirits for revenge.” Sam shrugged getting out of his chair and started heading for the exit.

“Hey, wait!” Dean called running up to catch up to him after that bomb shell. “You let the Trickster freakin’ mind whammy some poor sap?!”

“That poor sap was going to kill two people and then got killed himself, Dean. I was doing him a favor letting Gabe just show him a vision.” Sam snapped back.

“Yeah, but come one Sam!” Dean protested.

“But what Dean!” Sam barked turning to face him. “I just saved three people from dying, just by the snap of the fingers.” He emphasized by snapping his own. “Isn’t that better than some moral code that we don’t go after humans. Some people can be worse than the things we hunt, because despite everything that they are, they actually have a reason. It’s either in their nature to kill or they’ve been trapped for so long that they’ve gone crazy. Most serial killers, or any human killers, usually don’t have that same excuse.”

“And who are we to judge that Sam, we’ve done some pretty terrible stuff too.” Dean countered, but Sam could tell that he was going to win this argument.

“I’m not saying that we go hunting after the human killers Dean, but in this case, I knew what that man was capable of and what lengths he would have gone. And I stopped it.” Sam explained, gentling his tone to persuade his bother. “And don’t you think that if we’re not the ones to make that kind of call, then the Archangel of Justice does? She can literally see their souls Dean, I think that qualifies her to judge.”

Dean thought it over for a moment as he looked around at anything but Sam. “Where is the little pipsqueak anyway?”

By the subject change Sam knew that this conversation was over. “She just went to make sure that our message got through.” He answered, then turned to continue his way out of the set.

Before Dean could make any comment on that, Gabe appeared at Sam’s side and looped her arm through his.

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about Marty for a long while.” She assured him with a chuckle. “But I’ll keep an eye on him just to make sure, at least until they are done with making this horrible movie. Seriously Sam worst acting I’ve ever seen!”

Sam laughed at her complaints. “Yeah, it was terrible.” He agreed.

“How any of them are famous, only Dad knows!”

“Hey, they aren’t that bad!” Dean defended coming up to Gabe’s other side. “Tara is an excellent actress, it’s the script that’s bad!”

“I’m not disputing the bad script, but Tara is just a bad actress no matter what you give her. You're just defending her because you want to sleep with her.” Gabe countered.

Dean stuttered incoherently at that blunt statement, which made Sam almost double over in laughter.


	11. Prison Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope y'all had a fantastic weekend!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!! :)

Sam wasn’t quite sure how he wanted to deal with the prison case, but the more he thought about it the more he didn’t want to relive his prison experience. So, when the call came in from their Dad’s Corps friend, Deacon, about the killings in his prison, Sam told Dean right where the nurse was buried.

“Man, this is becoming too easy.” Dean complained as they rolled up to the grave yard.

“Well, I’m sure you don’t want Henriksen gloating over you when we have to let ourselves get caught to get into the prison.” Sam sassed, pulling out the shovels from the truck. “And we’ve done a few extra cases in between these. I didn’t know what was gonna happen with those ones.”

Dean just shrugged off Sam’s point as he grabbed the shovel handed to him and the salt canister.

“I’m just saying Dean, you’ll be complaining to me when I don’t know what’ll happen and how easy it was. Just enjoy it while it lasts, is all I’m saying.” Sam teased guiding them through the grave yard.

“Yeah, whatever bitch!” Dean deflected.

“Jerk!” Sam replied elbowing his brother’s side playfully.

“Hey, where did you send Gabe off to?” He asked as they laid their things next to the grave.

“I told her where the Djinn was, or at least where we found him last time.” Sam answered as he began to dig up the grave. “He had gotten a lot of girls hurt or killed by the time we got to him, so I figured that Gabe could take care of it while we got this done.”

Truthfully, Sam didn’t want the Djinn to get his hands on Dean like last time. That had done a real number on his brother, and while that world that Dean had told him about wasn’t the one that Sam wanted to live in anymore, he didn’t want his brother to go through the loss of it again.

Sam was surprised to find himself not wishing for that perfect apple pie life anymore. He still missed Jess like crazy, but looking back now if he had been perfectly content with her then he wouldn’t have left when Dean had come a knockin’. He wouldn’t have even kept his hunting gear under the floor boards.

In truth, now that Sam had accepted that he wasn’t normal, by any means of the word, he was able to find himself actually enjoying the work they did. Sure, they didn’t get paid or really thanked at times. But they saved lives, how many people could say that outside of law enforcement or military.

And as Gabe had told him one night, ‘Normal is over rated. Nothing is truly normal for anyone. All normal means is that it’s not normal for them.’ Gabe did agree that his childhood had been bit of a crappy one but he at least had his brother. A brother who had literally sold his soul for him, what more could you ask for than that.

* * *

 

Dean was snoring away in bed when Gabe appeared next to him. She flicked her eyes over to the door and Sam understood her silent command.

Grabbing his jacket off one of the kitchen chairs he made his way out the door and into the frigid outdoors.

“What’s up?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest to keep in the warmth.

“Just wanted to give you an update on the timeline problem.” Gabe said.

“Well, were not being ‘spat out’ yet, so I’m guessing that it worked.” Sam guessed.

“You would be guessing right.” Gabe confirmed. “Looks like you’re stuck with me being in a female vessel, although I’ve got to say that the view isn’t half bad.” She snarked flipping her hair a bit.

Sam chuckled at her. “No, I guess the view isn’t that bad.” He teased.

“I’m flattered Sammy.” She said slyly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Sam let out a loud snort at her teasing, then turned his attention to the stars above them. It was a clear night and they were no where near any cities, so the sky was alight with stars.

“Sam, I’ve got to ask.” Gabe started, Sam turned to face her, she wasn’t looking up at him anymore but down at her hands as she fiddled with them. She seemed nervous about what she was about to ask.

“What is it Gabe?” He asked when she didn’t continue.

“You’re not just accepting my attentions towards you because I’m in a female vessel, are you?” She asked hesitantly.

Sam hesitated briefly before answering. “I can’t say that it doesn’t help but it isn’t the reason why I’d stay with you. If anything happens between us.”

Gabe looked up at him in confusion so he continued.

“If you had stayed in your male vessel it would have taken me longer to admit my attraction to you, but I know that this.” He indicated to her body. “This is just an outer shell for you. It’s your personality that really attracted me to you in the first place, as cheesy as it sounds. Plus your eyes.” He added as an after thought.

“My eyes…?” She asked as those whisky hues staring right into his.

“You know that they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul.” She nodded to his words. “When I look into yours, I see the centuries that you’ve lived. I see the pain of running from home, living as Loki and as The Trickster. I see the lives you’ve saved and the ones you’ve taken.” At every word he spoke, Sam got a step closer to her until he was standing right up against her. “In short Gabriel, I see you. The Archangel. The pagan god. The Trickster. And I’m not running, because I like what I see.”

Gabe stared at him in complete awe, then she smiled widely. “You are such a sap.” She muttered as she leaned her head forward against his chest.

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, her arms moved around his waist. “Well, now I’m your sap.”

She chuckled and clutched him tighter. “I can go along with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!!


	12. A Short and Sweet Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> I wanna send out a special shout out to Hectatess, Suyorina, and underseakatie for sharing their thoughts with me about the last chapter, thank you so much for that!!! I really love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this sweet chapter before we get down to the gritty stuff!

They were driving down the highway when a rumbling sound tore through the silence. It was even louder than the Impala. Sam and Dean looked at each other in question, ‘what the hell is that?’ they asked each other. Both responded with a slight shrug. Dean looked in his rearview mirror to see a small motorcycle coming towards them.

It zoomed passed the Impala, and all the boys could make out, as it went by, was a flash of black and yellow.

“Some punk on a speeder.” Dean muttered under his breath.

Sam watched as the bike in front of them kept its speed just far enough ahead for them to see it but not close enough for them to identify who was on it. No matter what speed Dean pressed the Impala to, the bike kept its distance from them.

Suddenly the bike slowed down, so much that Dean almost slammed onto his breaks in surprise, but it swerved to avoid a collision and backed up until it was right up against Sam’s window.

Sam looked out his window to see… Gabe smirking at him from the bike seat.

“It’s Gabe!” He laughed in surprise, Dean swore under his breath but Sam didn’t take his eyes off her to acknowledge him.

She wasn’t wearing a helmet, making her blonde hair blow in wild tangles in the wind as she rode next to them. It was an attractive sight.

_Wanna hop on, hot shot._

Sam jerked a bit at the sound of Gabe’s voice in his head, and she winked coyly at him when he gave her a slight bitch face for scaring him. _‘How am I going to get from here to there? Jump out of the moving car and onto your back seat?’_ He mentally sent to her.

_Come on Sam, you know I’m more resourceful than that. Just warn Deano, don’t want him crashing into us._ Gabe replied, rolling her eyes slightly at him.

_‘Fine.’_ Sam answered, then turned to his brother. “Gabe said to warn you, she’s taking me for a ride.”

“Taking you for a what?!” Dean asked.

Before Sam could answer Gabe sent him a, _You better hold on tight,_ warning before he found himself on the back of her motorcycle clutching her waist for dear life.

_‘That was uncalled for.’_ He scolded Gabe, and he could practically feel her eye roll in response.

_Live a little Sammy-boy. And enjoy the ride._

Sam held on as Gabe sped up to be, once again, in front of the Impala, then cruised down the highway without a care in the world.

Surprisingly, Sam found himself quite comfortable on the back of Gabe’s motorcycle. It was a bit more freeing then sitting in the Impala for hours. And the sound of wind rushing through his ears instead of tense silence or old classic rock on repeat was defiantly something that Sam could get used to.

They only hit a couple of roads that had tight curves but the more they drove them, the more that Sam loved it. The feel of the bike as Gabe leaned into the turns and wind rushing through his hair, it was an addictive feeling.

Driving down these country roads free of the confinement of the car gave Sam a new perspective of what they drove past every day. The road itself came alive to him as they rode, every pot hole was a swerve, every imperfection in the road was a bounce. Sam wasn’t sure if he’d be able to sit in the Impala again after this.

And for hours, until the sun went down, they rode in comfortable silence, not that you can say much on the back of a motorcycle, just taking in the journey. Sam was almost disappointed when they pulled into the motel parking lot of the nearest town. But he was feeling a bit hungry and tired, so he was glad to get off to rest for the night.

“Enjoy the ride Sam?” Gabe asked as she hopped off next to him, bike key in hand.

“I did, thank you Gabe. I needed that.” Sam replied sincerely.

Gabe smiled at him. “Thought you could use a change in pace from the Impala. How did you like it?”

“It was different.” Sam replied honestly, leading her towards the pub across the street. “But a good different. Definitely better than constantly riding in the Impala with Dean and his ‘superior’ tunes.”

“So, I’m guessing that you won’t mind me picking you up like that often, will you?” She asked as they stepped into the pub.

“Definitely not.” He assured her.

“Well, I mind!” Dean butt in, marching through the door to them. “What the hell were you thinking disappearing like that?!”

“You saw exactly where I went Dean.” Sam sighed leading them to a booth in the corner. “And I did warn you.”

“That wasn’t a warning!” Dean protested, sliding into the booth across from Gabe and Sam. “That was more like a casual, ‘Hey taking off’ then you just vanishing into thin air.”

“I could have taken him without warning, you know.” Gabe pointed out, looking over at the menu that the waitress handed to them. “I’ll have an iced tea, thank you.”

“I’ll have the same.” Sam told the waitress.

“I’ll have beer.” Dean said when she turned to him.

“I’ll be right back with those.” The waitress said before scampering off.

“Look all I’m saying is, just give me a little more warning then ‘hey Gabe’s picking me up’.” Dean argued.

“Sure Dean.” Sam dismissed keeping his eyes on the menu.

“Maybe next time I should just snap the Impala into a street bike with a sidecar for Dean. Like in Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade.” Gabe mussed aloud looking over her menu as well.

“Don’t mess with Baby!” Dean warned. “Although that was a pretty good movie.”

“Harrison Ford was in it, of course it was a good movie. Although the crystal skull one kinda sucked.” She mussed setting down the menu to look at Dean.

Dean snorted. “Of course it sucked, Shia LaBeouf was in it. He hasn’t been good since Transformers.”

Sam could tell by Gabe’s face that she agreed with him and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face at the fact that his brother was discussing movies with ‘The Trickster’. If his Dean could see himself now, he would be shitting himself.

* * *

 

“So, your telling me that you taught Michael Jackson how to dance?!” Dean asked goggling at the Archangel before him.

“Are you hard of hearing?” She asked quirking her eyebrow at him. “That’s what I said, that boy could sing but couldn’t pop a move worth a damn.”

Dean shook his head in disbelief at this revelation. “I’m guessing that you’re going to tell me next that you taught Elvis how to play the guitar?”

Gabe shook her head. “Nah, that was all him. Although I did inspire a couple of his songs.”

“Which ones?” Dean asked in urgency.

Gabe merely wagged her eyebrows and smirked in response.

“I guess it shouldn’t be too surprising that you influenced some of our history’s greatest musical changes.” Sam mussed taking a sip from his drink.

“I did more than just influence that Sammy.” Gabe countered.

“Then what else in our nations great history have you tampered with?” Dean accused crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was the first one to toss a crate of tea into the harbor.” Gabe answered causally, making both the Winchesters look at her in shock.

“You… started the… Boston Tea Party?” Sam asked in shock.

Gabe shrugged. “Honestly it was more like ‘Hey we’re going to go sneak on the British ships’ then someone joked ‘let’s toss all this tea in the harbor’, so I did. I know it was some big rebellion move against the British, but some of those guys they brought aboard were too drunk to really know what they were doing in the first place.”

Sam was in total shock over this perspective in history.

“You can’t be telling me that some of those guys in the Boston Tea Party, just did it… for kicks?” Dean asked squinting at her.

“Not everyone was set on moving on from the British rule and some people just didn’t care.” Gabe shrugged. “History is just told from the perspective of those who write it, some sides of the story aren’t told. And it isn’t always unbiased.”

“I wonder what a true history of the world would look like.” Sam mussed aloud.

Gabe snorted. “Long and at times very boring, I would know. I wrote one.”

“You wrote an unbiased version of history.” Sam whispered in astonishment.

“Yep. Tells just about every side of every major event in the world. The good. The bad. And the plain old commoner in the street watching it unfold.” Gabe answered.

Sam could barely breathe at this exciting revelation, he had to get his hands on this book.

“Oh boy, you’ve done it now Gabe.” Dean warned. “He won’t stop pestering you until you give him that book.”

Gabe laughed and patted Sam shoulder in comfort. “Don’t worry Sam, I’ll let you get a look at it soon enough.”

Sam smiled widely at her. “Thanks Gabe.”

“Still don’t believe you taught Michael Jackson to dance.” Dean muttered over the rim of his beer.

“Is that a challenge Deano?” Gabe asked narrowing her eyes at him. “Because if it is, I’d be happy to demonstrate for you?”

“Please do.” Dean challenged, gesturing with his beer for her in a ‘go ahead, prove me wrong’ gesture.

“You’ll be joining me.” She told him, sliding out of the booth when Sam got up for her.

“Oh sweetheart, I don’t dance.” Dean countered.

“If I can teach Michael Jackson I can teach you, come on pretty boy.” Gabe teased, in spite of Dean’s protests as she dragged him out of his chair and onto the almost empty dance floor.

Sam watched in amusement as Dean called out helplessly to him as Gabe dragged him.

“You did this to yourself Dean.” He called out, as Gabe snapped her fingers and the music changed from an upbeat pop song to Michael Jackson’s ‘Bad’. Sam could tell at this point that Dean was rolling his eyes at her. Until she started to dance.

The whole room seemed to stop as she danced to the exact beat of the song. Sam could almost see Michael Jackson himself dancing alongside her by how smooth and effortless her movements were. Dean could only stare in astonishment as she danced around him.

Suddenly the song changed into Smooth Criminal and Sam could see Gabe persuading Dean to move along with her to this song. Dean’s movements were less smooth than hers as she moved him through the steps of the dance. But after a few false starts he was, almost, moving as flawlessly as she was.

When Gabe moved into the lean the entire room went wild. She did it flawlessly, then helped Dean to his feet when he fell over trying to copy her. They came back to the table breathing heavily, and the music was returned back to its original tunes.

“That was amazing.” Sam praised as Dean slide back into his chair and took a heavy sip from his beer. Gabe didn’t slide back in when Sam moved over, just leaned casually against the booth.

“Well, you’ve certainly proved me wrong.” Dean admitted raising his glass to her in salute. “No one can fake being that good.”

“I’ll take that as a complement.” Gabe said, preening under Dean’s show of reluctant praise. “You’re turn now Sammy.”

Sam stuttered at being put on the spot. “I’m not sure I can do that.”

“Don’t worry we’ll do something slower this time.” Gabe assured him, taking his hand and gently tugging him to the dance floor.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when the soft strums of a guitar floated through the speakers. Gabe gently tugged him into the usual slow dancing position as they stepped into the middle of the dance floor.

“Not so bad is it?” She asked.

“Not to this tune, no.” Sam answered swaying along to the music with her. As the music continued to play Sam recognized the song as Flood by Jars of Clay.

As the second verses streamed through Sam was shocked to hear Gabe begin to sing along with them.

“Down pour on my soul  
Splashing in the ocean  
I'm losing control  
Dark sky all around  
Can't feel my feet  
Touching the ground.” Her voice was smooth as silk as she closed her eyes at the words.

Gabe just kept to her steady pace as the chorus came through. “But if I can't swim after 40 days  
And my mind is crushed  
By the crashing waves  
Lift me up so high  
That I cannot fall  
Lift me up  
Lift me up when I'm falling  
Lift me up I'm weak and I'm dying  
Lift me up I need you to hold me  
Lift me up and keep me from drowning again.”

The music then changed to the third verse of the song and Gabe continued to sing along to it.

“Calm the storms that drench my eyes  
And dry the streams still flowing  
Casting down all waves of sin  
And guilt that overthrow me.”

That third verse, along with the playing of the violins and cellos, hit home for Sam. He tugged Gabe closer to his chest as she sang it.

“But if I can't swim after 40 days  
And my mind is crushed  
By the crashing waves  
Lift me up so high  
That I cannot fall  
Lift me up  
Lift me up when I'm falling  
Lift me up I'm weak and I'm dying  
Lift me up I need you to hold me  
Lift me up and keep me from drowning again

Lift me up, when I'm falling  
Lift me up, I'm weak and I'm dying  
Lift me up, I need you to hold me  
Lift me up, and keep me from drowning again.”

Long after the song had ended and flowed into another soft tune, Sam was still swaying to the music with Gabriel in his arms. He understood what she was asking him with that song, she wouldn’t have chosen it otherwise.

“I’ll lift you up.” He whispered in her hair as he clutched her tighter. He could feel her breath hitch a bit against his chest, her arms came around to the back of his shoulders until they were basically just embracing each other on the dance floor.

Over in the corner, Dean rolled his eyes at the two love birds. _If those two aren’t together yet. They will be soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!! :)


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> As I promised we are now getting into the gritty stuff, so hold onto your butts!!!

Sam had never been more glad at his ever growing, constant patience for his brother than right now.

Dean was throwing a huge fit when he found out that they would be leaving their father in hell. Sam had forgotten that he hadn’t mentioned it to him before and had made a passing comment that led to this.

“I can’t believe this Sam!” Dean yelled. “We’re just going to leave Dad in hell, when we have a means to get him out! And for what?! Just so we don’t tip off anyone that we know what’s going on behind the scenes.”

Sam sighed heavily at his brother’s words. “As I’ve told you before Dean, I don’t like this any more than you do but there really isn’t any other way to get Dad out of hell. Other than opening the hell gate or sending Gabe down to get him.” _Or making a deal._ Sam silently added, but he didn’t want to give Dean that idea.

“And why, exactly, can’t she make a dive down there to get him?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Because,” Sam snapped, “it would take Gabe ten months to go down in the pit and bring back Dad. Not only will that give heaven and hell time to mess with us, without backup I might add. But bringing Dad back from hell will send up a beacon to everyone that the Archangel Gabriel is back and on our side. That’ll make heaven start poking around and they may find out that we’ve been messing with the timeline and send us back. Putting us back to square one.”

“So, we’re not saving Dad because of your mission?!” Dean accused.

“Dean.” Sam deadpanned. “Our mission is to stop the Apocalypse. And you want to risk it all just to save Dad.”

“Yes!” Dean countered. “Because its Dad, don’t you remember Sam. He sold his soul for me.”

“Yeah, I remember Dean.” Sam replied gently. “But what do you think his response will be if we sacrifice the world for him, huh? What is he going to say when we tell him I’m from a future where I trusted a demon and drank her blood? What’s he gonna say when he learns we’re working with an Archangel!? Dad would be furious and wouldn’t hesitate to take me and Gabe out.”

“He wouldn’t do that.” Dean protested, shaking his head.

“No…?” Sam scoffed. “What was the last thing Dad said to you before he died?”

Dean looked away, unable to meet his brother’s eyes.

“That’s right. He told you that when it came down to it, and you couldn’t save me, then you’d have to kill me.” Sam said bluntly making Dean visibly wince at the memory. “Those were his last words to you. Doesn’t that tell you something about his view on what we’re doing?”

“Are you saying that you think that Dad deserves to be in hell?!” Dean accused.

“No, of course not!” Sam protested.

“Then he deserves to rot there then!” Dean barked.

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation. “It’s like talking to a brick wall at this point.” He muttered to himself. “Dean you aren’t listening to a word I’m saying.”

“Because what you’re saying is bullshit!” Dean yelled. “You want to leave Dad in hell because you can’t bear to be parted from your angel!”

Where did that come from? “What are you talking about Dean?” Sam asked looking at him in confusion.

“Don’t play coy with me now.” Dean barked. “I’ve seen how chummy you’ve been together.”

Sam sighed. “Yes Dean, I like her but that doesn’t mean that I’m keeping her back from going to save Dad. Gabriel is an Archangel, I can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to do.”

“But that doesn’t mean that you aren’t persuading her to do it anyway. Come on man, tens months is nothing.” Dean pushed.

“You’re right, in the grand scheme it isn’t much time.” Sam admitted, and Dean turned triumphant when he thought he’d won, until Sam continued. “But the grand scheme isn’t just us fighting ghosts or monsters and doing cases anymore. This is the end of the world we’re talking about Dean, and if you can’t see that then…”

“Then what Sam!” Dean asked as Sam paused.

“Then I will walk out that door and you’ll never hear from me again.” Sam whispered hoarsely.

Dean stared at him in shock, then his face transformed into anger. “Fine, if that’s the way it is. I’ll just let myself out.” And with that he marched out of the door and back to the pub across the road.

At least he hadn’t driven away, Sam took that as a plus. But his brother’s words had cut deep. It was just like when he had found out that Sam had been drinking demons blood and taken a swing at him. But he would have gladly taken a punch over those cold words.

“You okay Sam.” Gabe asked, appearing next to him with the sound of beated wings.

“Peachy.” Sam grunted, but it came out more like a choked sob.

“What happened?” She asked, coming around to face him.

“Argued with Dean about Dad.” Sam choked up, sitting down heavily on the bed.

“Oh.” Was all Gabe responded was she knelt down in front of him.

“He just wants us to march down there and save him. And very thing I say he just… spits back in my face.” Sam muttered, trying to keep the tears at bay. “He always did side with Dad, always.”

Gabe was silent for a moment as she took Sam’s hands in hers. “If you ask me to go down there and get him. I will. I won’t even hesitate.”

Sam looked at her in shock. “Didn’t you say that heaven would be alerted if you did that?”

Gabe nodded. “But if you ask, I’ll do it. I don’t want you and Dean at odds if it’s something I can fix.”

Sam was in awe that she would give up their only element of surprise, giving herself away to the host, just because he asked her to.

“Without hesitation?” He clarified.

“I wouldn’t even think twice.” Gabe confirmed.

Seeing the resolve in her eyes, Sam couldn’t help himself from surging forward and pulling her into a kiss.

She gasped briefly in surprise before following his passion two fold into the kiss, running her hands through his hair. Sam pulled her onto his lap, crushing her against his chest.

“I would never ask to you to risk yourself like that.” Sam whispered as he parted for breath, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Not even for Dean?” She asked hesitantly.

“Not even for Dean.” He confirmed, she pulled back in shock, Sam knew she hadn’t been expecting that answer. “I’m not saying that if I had a choice between you two that I’d be able to make it easily. But I won’t put you in harm’s way if I can help it. Even if you’re tough enough to take it.”

“Sam.” Gabe whispered. “I don’t know what to say.”

Sam smiled softly at her, brushing a hair out of her eyes, he leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. “Normally one would say ‘thank you for not risking my life’.” He snarked.

Gabe snorted. “Thank you oh great and mighty Sam Winchester for not risking my life.” She mocked throwing her arms around his neck dramatically.

“Your welcome.” Sam responded, making her smack his arm.

“You’re getting sassy.” She observed, moving to curl up fully in his lap.

“You like it. I’d be boring otherwise.” He responded tightening his hold around her body.

“True.” She muttered, making Sam chuckle.

Dean may still be furious at him when he got back but at least he had an Archangel at his side to keep him sane.

But Sam didn’t get a chance to speak to his brother again that night because when he awoke, instead of finding himself curled up with Gabe in his arms, he found himself back at Cold Oak.

“Damn.” He muttered staring at the abounded town. He didn’t bother checking his phone this time, instead he sent a prayer to Gabe. Hopefully the demons didn’t have the ability to stop those.

_‘Hey Gabriel or Loki, which ever will get through to you from here. I’m at Cold Oak. Could you and Dean get here as soon as you can. I’d rather not die this time around.’_

He didn’t expect any sort of response but he hoped it got through. With that done he went in search of Andy and the others.

* * *

 

A few states down Gabe awoke to the sound of Sam’s prayer in her head.

 _Don’t worry Sam. We’re coming._ She thought to him, moving quickly to wake Dean and start heading for Cold Oak.

Hopefully they would get to him in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!!!


	14. History Repeats Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Man, I am soooo ready for the new episode of Supernatural coming out tonight!!!! Scooby-Doo and Supernatural!!! Best crossover ever!!! I'm watching it on Xfinity at 8 to 9, hope you guys will be too. On your own servers of course.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!!!
> 
> Ps. Thank you to Hectatess, underseakatie, and HARTandSOLwrites(doomedpassion2yaoi) for sharing their thought with me!! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! Hope you like this chapter!

“What do you mean you fell asleep and didn’t notice that he had disappeared!?” Dean barked as the Impala raced down the highway towards Cold Oak.

“I mean” Gabe barked, “that sometimes when I meditate I fall into such a deep sleep that nothing can awake me, short of a prayer. Slept through Pompeii actually.”

“You slept through a volcano… exploding!” Dean said incredulously.

Gabe shrugged in response. “Look all we have to do is get there before anyone starts killing each other. And without Ava there, they should be able to last longer than last time.”

“And you can’t just snap us there, why?” Dean asked keeping his eyes on the road and picking up steed.

“Because it would alert all the demons.” Gabe answered.

“That isn’t your only reason.” Dean stated pointedly.

Gabe sighed in defeat. “Sam asked me not to risk exposing myself. But as soon as I sense that he is in any danger, I’m taking us there. I promise you that Dean.”

“I believe you.” Dean assured her.

They stayed silent as the highway and cars passed by them, both hoping beyond all hope that they would get to Cold Oak in time.

* * *

 

Several hours away Sam continues to search the deserted town for the others. The town looks exactly as the last time he was here, the buildings are broken down, the air is thick with abandonment, and the mud is fresh under his boots. A creaking noise jolts him out of his thoughts.

“Andy!” He calls, knowing that it should be him that he bumps into first.

“Sam! What are you doing here?” Andy yells in shock as he comes into view.

“I don’t know.” Sam lies, looking around for the others.

“What am I doing here?!” Andy gasps. “Where are we?!”

“Andy, look, calm down.” Sam tries to sooth him.

“I can’t calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontier land!” Andy snapped.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Playing along with how the demons would expect him to act. Just confused and wanting to comfort his friend.

“Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…”

“Like sulfur?” Sam guessed.

“How did you know that?” Andy asked, more confused than ever.

Before Sam can think of anything more to say the sound of a woman screaming echos across the town. Sam is quick to run towards it and Andy reluctantly follows behind him. They approach another deserted building and can hear that she’s locked inside, banging on the door for help.

“Hello?” Sam calls approaching the locked door.

“Help me! Help me, please!” The woman screams from inside, its muffled so Sam guesses that it’s Lily this time around. Since Ava was taken to a mental asylum by Gabe.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Sam assured her. “We’re gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second.”

“Please!” She begs.

Sam grabs a large rock and smashes the padlock on the door until it falls to ground and the door swings open.

“Ava?” Sam whispers in shock as the light hits the person inside. _She isn’t supposed to be here!_

“Oh my God! Sam!” Ava sobs rushing forward to hug him. Sam reluctantly hugs back, hoping she doesn’t notice it, this time knowing that she wasn’t all she appeared to be.

“So, I guess you guys know each other.” Andy guesses as Ava, finally, pulls away from him.

“Yeah.” Sam mutters, taking a subtle step back from her.

“How did you—I mean, how did you—” Ava stutters.

“Ava, have you been here this whole time?” Sam asks seriously, knowing that she really hadn’t. What was she doing here? Did the demons get her again, under Gabriel’s nose?

“What whole time? I just woke up in there, like, a half an hour ago.” Ava said, and Sam saw right through her lie this time.

“Well, you’ve been gone for five months. My brother and I have been looking for you everywhere.” Sam lied back, after Crawford Hall Sam had stopped his search hoping that she would have gotten the help she needed at the asylum.

“Okay, that’s impossible, because I saw you two days ago.” Ava retorts.

Sam shakes his head in the negative to her statement and tries to look apologetic to her.

“But… that makes no sense. That’s not—oh my God! My fiancée, Brady! If I’ve been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!” Ava screeched.

“Well…” Sam begins and Ava gets the message.

“Oh!” She gasps in shock, she then notices Andy and looks at him in confusion.

“Hey. Andy. Also freaking out.” Andy greets.

“Okay. What’s happening?” Ava demands looking between the two of them.

At this point Sam was really wishing that Gabe and Dean would get here soon. “I, uh, uh, I don’t really know yet.” He stutters rubbing the back of his head.

“Hello? Is anybody there?” A man’s voice calls out from the distance, interrupting the tense silence between the three of them.

Sam leads the way towards the voice, hoping that this time he’s right about who he’ll bump into next. They run to the side of another building and there, just like last time, is Jake and Lily.

“Hey! Hey, you guys all right?” Sam asks, a little unnerved to be staring at the man that had killed him, and he had killed, the last time Sam had met him.

“I think so.” Jake replied breathing heavy.

“I’m Sam.” Sam greeted.

“I’m Jake.”

“Lily.”

“Are there any more of you?” Sam asked, keeping up the ignorant facade.

“Naw.” Jake assured him.

“How did we even get here? A minute ago, I was in San Diego.” Lily asked.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan.” Jake told her, as if no-one could guess that he was military by his attire.

“Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three?” Sam asked, they nodded. “We all are. And we all have abilities.”

“What?” Jake asked in confusion. This was not going to be any easier this time around.

“It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn’t think were possible?” They both nod again. “I have visions. I see things before they happen.”

“Yeah. Me, too.” Ava adds.

“Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people’s heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don’t worry, it, I don’t think it works on you guys.” Andy assures them when they look worried. “Oh, but get this –- I’ve been practicing.” Andy says excitedly to Sam. “Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it’s not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People, they see it. This one guy I know – total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day. It was just like … you should have seen the look on his face.”

Sam had to cough to hide his chuckle. Without having the weight of not knowing what was happening to them, Sam could find amusement in Andy’s trick. Gabe would have most certainly enjoyed it.

The others are not as amused as he is, but Sam didn’t blame them. They have no idea of what’s come, except perhaps Ava.

“Uh…okay.” Andy mutters looking uncomfortable. Sam subtly pats his arm, which eases him up a bit.

“So, you go, “Simon says give me your wallet”, and they do? You have visions? That’s great! I’d kill for something like that.” Lily shouts. “I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life’s not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home.”

“And what, we don’t?” Jake demands turning to face her.

“You know what, don’t talk to me like that, you have no right—” Lily shouts, but backs away from him so not to risk touching him.

“Hey!” Sam shouts to get their attention. “Look, whether we like it or not, we’re all here, and so we all have to deal with this.”

“Who brought us here?” Andy asks, looking around the town as if it held all of the answers.

Sam pondered for a half a second of how to answer that. Should he tell the truth like last time? Or lie? No, better that they’re prepared for what’s to come, even if he had to deal with their disbelief. They would all see soon enough.

“It’s less of a “who”. It’s ... more of a “what”.” Sam responded.

“What does that mean?” Ava asked. As if she didn’t know, Sam mentally scoffed at her acting skills.

“It’s a demon.” He says bluntly.

Lily huffs out a breath of disgust. Sam ignores her as he tells them everything he should know by this point.

“So, we’re soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?” Jake snaps, after Sam is done talking.

“Pretty much.” Sam shrugs.

“And, and we’ve been picked?” Jake asks a bit more harshly than before, probably due to Sam’s nonchalant attitude at all of this.

“Yes.”

“Why us?” He demands.

“I’m not sure, okay?” Sam says truthfully.

“Sam, I’m sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?” Ava says in disbelief.

“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but—"

“It doesn’t just sound it.” Jake snapped.

“I don’t really care what you think, okay?” Sam snapped back. “If we’re all gathered here together, then that means it’s starting and that we’ve gotta—"

“The only thing I’ve gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I’ve heard enough. I’m better off on my own. FYI, so are you.” Jake snapped marching off.

“Jake, hold on. Jake!” Sam called, but mentally he was rolling his eyes at these people. Idiots all of them, no wonder they had all gotten killed last time.

“Come on, before he gets himself into trouble.” Sam muttered slowly heading in the direction that Jake headed, ignoring the protests from the others.

It isn’t long before he hears Jake yell, “Get back!”,  from inside the school building.

Sam runs in, grabs the iron poker leaning against the wall and hits the demon girl with it. She dissolves into a cloud of black smoke, which exits the schoolroom. The others aren’t far behind Sam and see the whole thing unfold.

“Just so you know? That was a demon.” Sam informed them, keeping a tight grip on the iron poker as they all stare at him in shock.

* * *

 

“Now, that thing – I’m not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. But that still doesn’t tell us where we are.” Sam informs them as they leave the school house. “Andy, are you with me or what?”

“Give me a minute. I’m still working through, “Demons are real”.” Andy said, his voice stunned and shocked.

They keep walking until the front of one of the buildings comes into view with a large, rusty bell hanging from the wooden structure. Sam uses this, just like before, to tell them where they are.

“I’ve seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled.” He tells them, only stopping briefly in front of it before heading for one of the buildings with an open door.

“Swell. Good to know we’re somewhere so historical.” Andy mutters. Following closely behind Sam.

“Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?” Lily asks sarcastically. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge.”

She begins to walk towards the woods, and Sam is quick to try and stop her.

“Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods.” Sam reasons. “And what’s to say that they don’t have demons out there keeping us in here.”

Lily stops in her tracks at that.

“Lily, look, we don’t know what’s going on yet.” Sam persuades. “But I do know that we can better protect ourselves inside one of these buildings then out in the open.”

“Yeah, he’s right.” Jake agreed.

Slowly Lily nods in agreement. “Yeah, okay.”

Sam nods in return and points the group into the direction of the building he wanted them in, taking up the rear he made sure that everyone got inside.

“We’re looking for iron, silver, salt –- any kind of weapon.” Sam told them as they all walked inside.

“Salt is a weapon?” Jake asked.

“It’s a brave new world.” Sam snarked.

“Well, hopefully there’s food in your world, because I’m freakin’ starving.” Andy muttered as he walked past Sam into the room.

This time Sam made sure that Lily entered the building with them and didn’t go wondering off. He really hoped that Dean and Gabe got here soon, because now would be the perfect time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!


	15. It won't go the way you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Can't believe its Friday already!! And Spring Break next week! I know what I will be doing, reading comics, watching Supernatural, and just catching up on all the sleep I lost this semester. And if any of you caught the Scoobynatural episode last night, it was awesome!!  
> No spoilers! But it was fantastic!!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

“How far are we?” Dean asks as Gabe looks over the map.

“At least 5 hours.” Gabe answers.

Dean swears a little. “Do you think we’ll get there in time?”

“We have to.” Is all Gabe can say.

Dean nods. The phone rings interrupting their tense silence.

Dean picks it up. “Bobby.”

Gabe doesn’t use her enhanced hearing to listen in on the conversation, she’s too worried about what Sam is  going through at the moment. Never before had she wished that she could just damn all consequences and snap herself over to him. But she knew that that wouldn’t make the situation any better than it was now.

“Thanks Bobby, I’m glad everyone got out okay. I’ll call you once we’ve got Sam.” Dean hung up the phone and tossed it in the back. “You saved a lot of good hunters today.”

“They didn’t deserve to die like that.” Gabe dismissed.

“No one does.” Dean agreed, grunting uncomfortably. “Just… thanks.”

Gabe smirked slightly at him. “Your welcome.”

* * *

 

Five hours later they were pulling up to Cold Oak. Dean was quick to grab his gun from the back and follow Gabe into the town.

“Sammy!” Dean called as they entered the heart of the town. “Is he here Gabe?”

“He’s here.” Gabe assured him, looking around not just with her eyes but with her grace as well to sense all the humans and demons in the town. “There’s a lot of demons here Dean.”

Before Dean could answer they see Sam step out of one of the houses.

“Dean! Gabe!” he called rushing over to them.

“Sam!” Gabe cried running up to him and jumped into his arms. Sam caught her easily.

“You made it. You made it.” He whispered in relief as he clutched her.

“Told you I would.” She retorted, but her voice was choked up in relief.

“Let’s get you guys out of here.” Dean called out to the others as they stood in the doorway confused. “Come on Sam, stop hugging your girlfriend and lets go.”

Sam chuckled as he set Gabe down on the ground but kept one arm around her. “Good to see you too Dean.”

“Yeah whatever.” Dean muttered rolling his eyes good naturedly, leading everyone towards the Impala.

“None of you are going anywhere!” A voice called before they could climb in.

Sam turned to see Azazel standing in the middle of the town, surrounded by ten other demons.

“Where do you think you’re going Sam?” Azazel asked slyly. “You’ll miss the main event I’ve planned.”

“I’d rather miss it, thanks.” Sam snarked.

“Oh, is that so.” Azazel mussed. “And how do you know that you’ll even get far enough to escape destiny. You really like you can beat me?”

“I have before.” Sam taunted. “I can do it again.”

“Yes, well, you’ve never truly faced me Sam.” Azazel corrected him, good he didn’t know about the time travel. “How do you think you can beat me, when you have nothing that can stop me?”

“Guess I’ll just have to wing it.” Sam replied cockily, as he felt Gabe slip a gun into his hands. The Colt.

“Wing it he says! Here that boys, our golden goose has gotten a little cocky in our absents.” Azazel laughed as he mocked him. The other demons joined in. “We’ll just see about that.”

“Yeah, but you won’t.” Sam replied before holding up the Colt and shooting Azazel between the eyes. He flickered and then fell to the dead ground.

Sam held his breath in shock as he stared down at the unmoving body. Was it really over? That easily?

“So, that’s how you think it’ll go.” A voice whispered in Sam’s ear, stopping him cold. “You’re little friends will never get here in time. I can promise you that.”

Sam woke up breathing hard, still in the room with the others, still in Cold Oak. It was just a dream, cooked up by Azazel. Sam wanted to scream in frustration, but Jake interrupted him before he could do so.

“Lily’s gone missing.” He informs him. Oh boy, he was afraid of this.

“How long as she been gone?” Sam asks getting up and walking with Jake towards the door.

“I don’t know, just after we salted all the doors and windows I think.” Jake tells him as they walk out on the porch to look.

“What’s going on?” Ava asks coming up behind them.

The sound of a little girl giggling echoes across the town, sending shivers down everyone’s spine. Sam can’t see much in the fading light but he stares at the tower hoping not to see what he had tried to prevent. Next to him Ava screams, confirming that fear.

“Oh, my God! Okay, that’s officially—Sam, she’s dead! She’s dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That’s killed! Okay, we have to get out of here.” Ava screeched staring at the dangling body of Lily on the water trough, before fearfully making her way down the steps and into the town.

“Stop.” Sam calls.

“Yeah, I second that emotion.” Andy adds a bit choked up and unable to look at the body any longer.

“Not sure that’s an option.” Jake adds as well.

“What?” Ava screeched.

“Lily was trying to leave. The demon’s not gonna let us get away that easy. We’ve gotta gear up for the next attack.” Sam told her, trying very hard to keep his patience with her.

“Oh, gear up?” Ava mocked. “Okay, well, I’m not a soldier. I can’t do that!”

“Well, if you wanna stay alive, you’re gonna have to. Let’s go.” Sam snapped back.

“I’ll get her down.” Jake calls to Sam as he leads the others back into the building. Sam nodded to him, this was not going to go the way he wanted it to. But at this point, all Sam was hoping for was to get out of it alive.

* * *

 

Somehow Sam feel asleep again, despite desperately trying not to, only this time he didn’t dream but was once again awakened by Jake.

“Ava’s gone missing.”

“Alright, you check the barn. I’ll check the houses.” Sam told him as they split up. Sam didn’t go far enough from the house, in the hopes that he’d be able to catch Ava before she could killed Andy. But as soon as he started heading back a vision over took him.

“No! No! Not now!” He grunted in pain as his head exploded. All he could see were flashes of three people all standing together. He couldn’t make out their faces but he could hear their conversation.

“How could you do this to us, sister?!” One of them yelled, he was most definitely a man by the sound of his voice.

“Sister the prophecy. Our father…” One of the others said, also male. They were both facing the third figure, who they called sister.

“Father isn’t home, and he wouldn’t have wanted the end of the world. This is better than that. A second chance, a new life.” The woman pleaded, she sounded like Gabe.

“You disgrace us sister.” The first voice spat.

“You should have remained in hiding. You were better remembered dead.” The second agreed.

Then the vision ended. And Sam was left wondering what it had meant, until the sound of Ava’s scream pierced through the air.

* * *

 

When Sam ran back into the house he finds Ava standing over Andy’s body crying.

“Sam! I just found him like this!” Ava cried.

But Sam wasn’t buying into her act any longer. “I’m sure you did.” He snarked.

“What do you mean by that, I just left for two minutes to get some water…” Ava protested.

“Cut the act Ava, I know you did it.” Sam butt in, staring coldly at her.

“What? You don’t think that I—” Ava protested.

“The only thing I’m curious about” Sam interrupted. “is how you escaped the mental asylum.”

That grabs her attention and she drops the act, laughing a little.

“Had you going though, didn’t I?” She sneered wiping her eyes. “How did you know about the asylum?”

“My friend sent you there, when I figured out that you were here.” Sam answered.

“And how did you figure that out?” Ava asked, but Sam didn’t answer. “Yeah I was at the asylum for about a week, they kept telling me that I had schizophrenia or temporary insanity, but I knew the truth. And as soon as I could I summoned the demons and they brought me back.”

“Why would you do that? You were free, you could have gotten some help.” Sam said in shock, she really had turned dark.

“I was free here. No better place to be in my opinion.” She laughed madly. “I’ve been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time.”

“You killed them. All of them.” He stated in disgust.

“I’m the undefeated heavyweight champ.” She cried in triumph.

“Oh, my God.” Sam gagged, the very thought made his stomach churn. So many innocent people, gone, just like that.

“Don’t think God has much to do with this, Sam.” Ava said slyly, as she began to circle the room making Sam back away from her.

“How could you?!” Sam yelled, even with this cursed town Sam couldn’t understand how she seemed pleased by what she had done.

“I had no choice.” Ava defended. “It's me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it.”

“Fighting what? The demon blood, the praises of a demon?” Sam asked.

She was unaffected by his words. “Who we are, Sam. If you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it’s crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain.” She laughed, making a movement with her hand like switching on a light next to her head. “I can’t believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?”

“Control demons.” He deadpanned.

“Ah, you are quick on the draw.” Ava purred as she puts her hands to her head. “Yeah, I’m sorry, Sam. But, it’s over.”

Sam watches at the ready as a cloud of demon smoke comes to the window. But just as it’s about to enter, Jake comes from behind Ava and twists her neck, killing her instantly. The demonic smoke leaves the window and disappears.

Sam stares down at the bodies on the floor in shock. He didn’t save anyone in this town. They had come here for nothing. The rumble of the Impala filled the air and he could hear Dean and Gabe calling out for him. This time it wasn’t a dream.

“Come one, that’s my brother. He can get us out of here.” Sam told Jake.

Jake nodded in agreement not saying a word as they left the bodies in the building. Sam was careful not to have Jake directly behind him but that didn’t seem to make a difference.

“They said that only one of us could leave.” Jake muttered as they almost came into view of Dean and Gabe.

“What?” Sam asked, but just then Jake shoved his knife into Sam’s back.

“I’m sorry Sam.” Jake said in his ear before pulling out the knife and running off.

“Sammy!”

Sam heard his brother and Gabe calling for him but he couldn’t answer as he fell down to his knees. He was dying, again, only this time he fell into Gabe’s arms instead of his brother’s.

“I’m so sorry Sammy. I said that I’d get here in time and I didn’t.” She cried, Sam could feel the tears coming down her cheeks as she held him. “I’m gonna fix you I promise, you’re gonna be fine, you’re going to be fine.”

The last feeling that Sam felt was Gabe’s hand on his spine, over the wound, and the heat of her grace through his veins before it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!


	16. Dust in the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Hope y'all are going to have a fantastic day today!! And I have an announcement! From now on, if this story continues for as long as I think it will, every Saturday if I get enough comments I will post another chapter. Also I will not be posting on Sunday, just for personal reasons.
> 
> So, anyway Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to your comments!! At least three comments to get a second chapter today, and before 10pm otherwise I will be sleeping!

“No! No! Why isn’t this working!?” Gabe screamed as the life faded from Sam’s body. “This should work! Why isn’t it working!”

Gabe could barely hear the sounds of Dean’s cries and demands next to her as her grace screamed out at the loss of its partner. Its mate.

While Gabe was in shock that her grace had claimed Sam as her mate, she was in more pain at the loss of him to consider it. She couldn’t hold back her ear chattering scream at his loss.

Both her vessel’s vocal cords and her true voice wailed as Sam’s body turned cold in her arms and his soul exited his body. She had been too late. She couldn’t save him. And she didn’t care who heard the cry of her agony.

* * *

 

Dean moved Sam’s body on the cot in one of the buildings. It was better than on the ground outside. Gabe had followed him wordlessly as he picked up his little brother’s body and carried him inside, she had a vacant look in her eyes that Dean did not like seeing on her usual smirking face. But he knew that if he looked in the mirror he would see that same look staring back at him.

“Why couldn’t you heal him?” Dean asked hoarsely, not in an accusing tone, no one could fake the sheer grief that he had witnessed from her outside. Dean’s ears were still ringing from it.

“Something was stopping me.” She answered tonelessly, clutching helplessly at Sam’s unmoving hand.

Dean didn’t have the energy to jibe ‘what could be more powerful than an Archangel’, he just wanted his brother back. “You can’t bring him back?”

“No, he’s gone to a place that I can’t follow.” Gabe choked, tears running down her cheeks.

“Well, screw this.” Dean muttered marching towards the door. Gabe’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Sam is in Heaven, Dean. And I promised him that I wouldn’t let you make deal to bring him back.” Dean turned to face her. “You will see him again, if you don’t do this.”

“But you won’t.” He realized.

She shook her head. “Only soulmates and bound mates can share a heaven and are permitted to enter one. Sam is neither to me, I will never see him again.”

“Then I’m doing this for both of us.” Dean resolved. “I can’t live without him, I can’t.”

“Neither can I.” She answered.

“You’re not going to stop me?”

“No, I’m too selfish to.” Gabe whispered, Dean moved over to kiss her forehead, brother to sister.

“I’ll bring him back.” He promised and then headed out to do just that.

“I’m sorry Sam, but I can’t go on existing without you.” Gabe apologized to the unmoving body. He was going to be furious with her, but at least he’d be alive.

* * *

 

Gabe didn’t know how long she sat there, staring at the wall, holding Sam’s cold hand before he was sitting up, gasping for breath.

“Sam.” She whispered as he looked around wildly.

“Gabe.” He answered, making her sigh in relief he still had his memories. “What happened? Did I… did I die again?”

“I’m sorry Sam.” Gabe whispered. “I couldn’t save you, I don’t know why. My grace wouldn’t work, something or someone was stopping me.”

“Did Dean…” He asked looking around, not seeing his brother he looked at her in accusation. “You let him go make a deal. Gabe you promised.”

“I’m sorry Sam.” Gabe sobbed, stopping Sam’s anger in an instant. “I did try… I did… but I can’t… I can’t… exist without you. In heaven I can’t follow you there… you were gone… and I couldn’t follow.”

“Hey, hey.” Sam soothed pulling her up onto his chest. “Ssshhh, sshhh its okay. It’s okay, I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.”

Gently Sam just rocked and gave her soothing words as she clutched him and sobbed until she had no tears left to give.

“I bursted Dean’s ear drums.” She muttered against his chest.

“You did what?” Sam asked, not quite sure he heard that right.

“When an angel loses their mate, the grief is so great that we just… scream until the pain stops. Or our voices give out, which ever comes first.” Gabe explained, still not moving from his chest. “I fixed him though.”

“An Angel’s mate?” Sam asked, pulling away so that he could see her face.

Gabe looked a bit sheepish as he stared at her. “It’s just a claim that an angel’s grace makes when the… the angel finds someone that they want to spend eternity with.” She answered with a shrug, not meeting his eyes.

Sam moved his hand to tip her chin up. “You want to spend eternity… with me?”

Gabe could only nod in response.

“Does this mean that I’ll live forever? Become immortal?” Sam asked in shock, Gabe quickly shook her head.

“No, the bound hasn’t been consummated. All it is, is a claim of my intention. Whether you accept it or not is up to you and how you would like to send our eternity.” Gabe hastily explained. “You don’t have to become immortal like me, not unless you wanted to, with bound I would be able to come into your heaven when you die. Of old age by the way, you are not dying on me like that again mister.” She said pointedly jabbing her finger in his chest.

“Is that the kind of bound that Dean and Cas had?” Sam asked, he would tease his brother mercilessly if it was.

“In a way it was.” Gabe answered after a bit of thought. “He carried Castiel’s brand which is basically calling dibs for us angels.” Sam chuckled at that. “But of course they didn’t consummate it so it was only partial bound on Castiel’s side.”

“I’m guessing that he didn’t like it very much when Dean still slept around then.” Sam guessed.

“I’m sure that Castiel didn’t understand completely what Dean was doing, but no I don’t suppose he was very happy about it.” Gabe agreed, giving him a small shy smile.

“I won’t be sleeping around.” Sam assured her. “But I would like to think about this before making any decisions.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised by that.” Gabe said with a slight sigh. “But it’s better than an outright refusal.”

“I’m not going to refuse you Gabriel.” Sam assured her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “But I did just come back to life 5 minutes ago, for the second time, so I think I’m entitled to some time to think.” He teased.

Gabe rolled her eyes at him good naturedly. “So, needy.” She teased back.

“I’m sure you’ll learn to deal.” He snipped pecking her on the lips.

She sighed dramatically. “Oh, how shall I put up with you?”

Sam grinned at her and she smiled widely in response before moving forward to give him a proper kiss. Now this Sam could get used to, everything else could be dealt with later. All he cared about was the woman in his arms.

* * *

 

Dean walked in while they were still clutching each other but they didn’t notice him until he spoke.

“Sam.”

“Dean.” Sam greeted parting from Gabe and moving over to his brother. “You’re an idiot.” He choked up as he pulled his brother in for a hug.

“You died.” Dean responded getting choked up as well as he clutched onto his brother.

“You’ve only got a year.” Sam whispered.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re alive.” Dean retorted, slowing backing out of the hug. “Would you have done any different?”

“Honestly? No.” Sam replied, Dean looked at him in shock. “Even knowing everything I know, you’re still my brother and I would have brought you back.”

Dean nodded having no words to say to that. “What do we do now?”

“We’ll head for the hell’s gate, close it once it’s gets open, and kill Azazel.” Sam listed.

“You don’t think we’ll get there in time to stop it from opening?” Gabe asked coming to join them in the doorway.

“I had a vision while I was here, it was stronger than any other that I’ve ever had.” Sam told them. “I saw you and your brothers, I think it was Lucifer and Michael, arguing.”

Gabe gapped incoherently at him. “Michael and Lucifer.” She clarified.

Sam nodded. “I think they were in the vessels that you’ve been making for them. If this experience at Cold Oak has shown me anything, it’s that the major events that we hoped to prevent will still happen anyway.”

“So, we came here for nothing.” Gabe whispered in shock.

“Not for nothing Gabe.” Sam protested, taking her hands in his. “We have time now to prepare for Lucifer’s rise. We won’t be caught unawares this time. And we have each other now, I think that makes all the difference.”

Gabe smiled warmly at him. “Sap.”

“Your sap.” He replied, bending down to kiss her forehead.

“Alright, enough mushy stuff. We need to head for that hell’s gate.” Dean interrupted.

“Alright, let’s go.” Sam replied, taking Gabe’s hand as they made their way to the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!!! Deadline for the next chapter to be posted today is 10pm!!


	17. Hell's Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope y'all are enjoying the beginning of Spring Break so far!!
> 
> Special shout out to Hectatess, Kate, and Em for your comments on Saturday!!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!

“Are you sure you’re up for this Sam? You did just die man, shouldn’t you be taking it easy?” Dean asked as they drove down the highway towards the cemetery that held the Hell’s gate.

“I’m fine Dean.” Sam assured him. “If we don’t get to the cemetery at all then the gate will be left open indefinitely, and who knows how many demons will get out then.”

“There are other hunters that we can call, you know.” Dean said. “Gabe was able to let the hunters at the Roadhouse take cover before the demons got to them. Everyone go out safe.”

“That’s good to hear.” Sam sighed in relief. “A lot of good hunters died last time, but that doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t go Dean. I swear I’m fine.”

Dean sighed heavily in response but didn’t argue further.

The sound of fluttering wings made them both look over in at the backseat to see Gabe.

“What’s the word with Bobby, Gabe.” Dean asked.

“Bobby gave me a map of the area around the cemetery.” She told them pulling out the map from her jacket. “It shows the railway track that Samuel Colt built around the gate. That son of a bitch was crazy but he did know how to plan.”

Sam laid out the map on his lap, Bobby had drawn on it in red sharpie through all of the railway tracks creating a pentagram around the cemetery. A giant devil’s trap that would, unfortunately, be broken later tonight.

“Bobby was quite put out about not joining us.” Gabe added with a snicker. “And so was Ellen, but they both wish us luck with this.”

“Thanks Gabe.” Sam smiled at her. “How do you think we should play this?”

“How did it go down last time?” She asked, they hadn’t gotten this far in their planning because they had hoped that it wouldn’t have come to this. But nothing could be avoided now.

“We were able to get to the gate before Jake and we confronted him. We fought briefly and Jake got the upper hand by using his demon powers, than opened the gate. The gate was opened for about… twenty minutes I’d guess, either way a lot of demons and spirts got out. We were able to close it but by that time the devils trap had been broken and hundreds of demons were set loose on the earth.” Sam sighed heavily at what they were about to face. “Then we confronted Azazel. Our dad was able to help us at the last minute to kill him with the Colt and that’s about it.”

Gabe whistled lowly at Sam’s list of events. “Boy, you two don’t do things in halves.” She blew a stray hair out of her face before explaining their plan. “First when we get there, hopefully, it’ll be before Jake does and we’ll be able to just take him out. No muss, no fuss.”

“I wouldn’t count on that Gabe.” Sam butt in.

“Stay positive.” She told him, and continued to speak. “If we don’t then we get the gate closed like before and just follow the script of the timeline.”

“And you can’t just ‘snap’ us there right now?” Dean asked joining in the conversation.

“If you knew Samuel Colt half as well as I did then you’d be able to guess that he didn’t just put a devil trap there.” Gabe answered. “He put wardings into the metal work, keeping both pagans and angels out.”

“How did he get angel warding?” Sam asked, looking over at her. From what Sam knew, angels hadn’t interacted with humans in over 2000 years up to this point. And only reapers and demons had the knowledge of angel wards.

Gabe looked sheepish. “I may have lost a bet, which may have led to the knowledge of how to put up angels wards.”

“Great.” Dean barked, slamming his palm against the steering wheel. “Now we have go in without any back up, oh this is just great Sam! You sure know how to pick em.”

“It didn’t seem like a bad idea at the time.” Gabe muttered under her breath, Dean pretended not to hear her and Sam just placed his hand on her shoulder.

“It wasn’t a bad idea.” He assured her. “It just sucks for us right now, but we’ll work around it.”

“I hope so Sammy.” Gabe sighed. “I hope so.”

* * *

 

They arrived at the edge of the railroad just as the sun was going down. Jake’s car was already parked just beyond the tracks.

“Well, there goes our idea of getting here before him.” Dean huffed as he got out of the Impala, slammed his door, and march over to the trunk to get some gear.

Sam followed him without a word and grabbed his own gear. Gabe stood at the edge of the railway and stared up at the darkening sky.

“Definitely angel warding here, guys.” She called out to them, inspecting all of the warding she could see. “No breaks in them. He did a real good job of it.”

“We’ll be as quick as we can.” Sam assures her, as they walk towards her, gear in hand.

“As soon as its open, I’ll be in.” She tells them.

They both nod, Sam leans down to give her a quick kiss before they started heading towards the cemetery.

“Sam!” Gabe calls, Sam turns to her. “Don’t hesitate, there’s nothing left in him to save.”

Sam nods in understanding and rushes to catch up to his brother.

When they arrive at the cemetery gates the sun has completely set and they can see Jake making his way towards the hell’s gate lock, Colt in hand.

“Howdy, Jake.” Sam calls, stopping him in his tracks, gun pointed at him.

“Wait... you were dead. I killed you.” Jake stutters, staring at Sam in shock.

Sam just shrugs and takes a shot at him. Somehow Jake is able to dodge it.

“I cut clean through your spinal cord.” Jake calls out from behind one of the tombstones “You can't be alive. You can't be.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you’ve got an idiot for a brother with a truck full of knowledge of the supernatural.” Sam calls back, signaling to Dean to go around to the side as he took the front. So at least one of them had a clear shot at Jake. Dean nodded and moved slowly to his position.

“You really think you can kill me Sam!” Jake taunts, not moving from his spot. “You don’t have the guts! You couldn’t kill Ava and you can’t kill me!”

“I’m not the one hiding behind a tombstone.” Sam taunted back.

And just then, Jake jumped out from behind the tombstone, shot a warning shot at Sam and ran to the hell’s gate.

Sam ducks from the shot and doesn’t hesitate to fire at Jake’s retreating back. Jake jolts as the bullets hit his back but doesn’t stop making his way to the hell’s gate. Sam keeps firing but it isn’t enough to stop Jake from shoving the Colt into the key whole and twisting it with his last breath.

Sam and Dean look at each other as two separate engravings on the crypt spin in different directions, then stop.

“Take cover— now!” Sam yells as he runs to pull the Colt out and duck behind a tombstone.

Dean is quick to follow his lead as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupts from the other side and shoots outward. The demons had escaped. They had been too late, again.

* * *

 

“Come on, we’ve got to get that door shut!” Sam yelled over the roar of the demons. Dean nodded back to him and together they ran to the door and pushed with all their might to get it closed.

“Come on!” Dean screamed as the door wouldn’t budge. Sam grunted with effort as he pushed the opposite door.

Then slowly, the door began to move. Sam looked over to see Gabe bracing both her hands on either door, staring right down the mouth of the gate, as she pushed it closed with them.

The door slammed in their efforts and the mechanics of the locks clicked back into place. Everyone sighed in relief at its closing, and they leaned against it tiredly.

The sound of someone slow clapping jolted them out of their brief victory. They all turned to see Azazel standing proudly across from them.

“Quite a show you put on there, Sam.” He chuckled. “But it seems that you’ve been keeping a secret from me.”

Azazel tutted at him in disappointment as Sam got off the ground to face him head on.

“And what secret would that be?” Sam asked, glaring at him.

“You’re little pagan help.” Azazel purred pointing to Gabe. “What are you doing here, god of mischief, this isn’t your fight?”

Gabe smirked at him. “You could say that I’ve taken an interest in your little games, demon. I find it… entertaining.”

“So, you side with the humans?” Azazel asked looking at her in disbelief. “That doesn’t seem like the Loki I’ve heard so much about.”

Gabe scoffed and rolled her eyes at his flattery. “Pretty words for someone with no real skin in the game.” She taunted.

“Oh, I run the game darlin’.” He drawled. “And you aren’t a player in it.”

“Is that so?” She purred. “Then checkmate.”

Azazel looked at her in confusion before a shot rang through the cemetery. His vessel flickered as the demon inside died and fell down on the ground, revealing John Winchester holding the Colt out for the shot.

“Dad.” Dean gasped in shock.

John dropped the Colt on the ground and walked over to the boys. He didn’t say a word as he smiled proudly at them and nodded.

Sam and Dean nodded in turn to him. John then turned to Gabriel.

“Thank you.” Was all he said before lighting up in a blazing light, just like Molly, and disappearing.

“Your welcome.” Gabe whispered, staring at the spot that he had been.

Now the question was; what do they do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this isn't the end!! Still got a lot more chapters to go!!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos!! :)


	18. Seven Deadly Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Just wanted to give y'all an update that I will be changing my daily updates to just Tuesday and Friday updates. We've kind of caught up to where I'm still writing the story, so the chapters that I've finished need to be edited and stuff. And I need to plan for how this season is going to go, lots of plans brewing for them in the coming chapters. :)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and see yah Friday!!!

One month after Hell’s Gate

“They still going at it?” Sam asked not looking up from his laptop.

“Yep, like rabbits.” Gabe replied, sitting down in the booth across from him.

“At least I’m not stuck in the Impala this time.” Sam grunted as he used the omen tracker that Ash had put on his laptop.

“At least you’re thinking with a clear head about Dean’s deal.” Gabe said. “No need for Mystery Spot this time around.”

“You do that again and you’ll find yourself sleeping on the couch.” Sam deadpanned, glaring at her over the top of his laptop.

“We don’t have a couch Sam.” She deadpanned back, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Real mature.” He snarked. “Well, you won’t be in bed with me that’s for sure.”

“It’s not like I need sleep anyway.” Gabe muttered under her breath.

The phone rang before Sam could reply to that.

“Hey, Bobby.” Sam greeted. “Oh, same old, same old, Gabe’s being a pain so that’s nothing new.”

Gabe just rolled her eyes at him.

“Sure, we’ll head down in the morning. See yah then.” Sam closed the phone. “Even with Ash’s program, Bobby still got a lead before us.”

“He is the best.” Gabe pointed out. “So, are you done staring at that thing and ready to pay attention to me now?” She whined.

“Yep.” Sam answered closing the laptop. “You have my full attention.

“Good! Otherwise I was going to burn that stupid thing.” Gabe cheered, glaring at the device that had stolen away Sam’s attention from her.

Sam chuckled at her antics. “The vessels coming along okay?” He asked.

Gabe sighed exasperatedly. “For the millionth time Sam, yes! They’re doing fine, just a few more months and they’ll be ready. Ahead of schedule I might add.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Sam said leaning forward to take her hands in his. “I’ve just been…”

“You’re worried, I get that Sam I do.” Gabe said gently, squeezing his hands. “But there’s only so much you can do on your own. And at this point you’re running yourself ragged.”

“I know.” Sam sighed. “It’s just… knowing that he’s going back there for a second time, even with the fact that he’s coming back, it doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I know Sam. I’d be worried if you weren’t concerned about it.” Gabe told him. “But we are doing all that we can to help him. And as you said he’s coming back. And this time, you won’t be trusting Ruby. At least I hope not, cause if you do I’ll kick your ass ten ways to Sunday!” She threatened, pointing a finger at his nose.

“Trust me, I’m not going anywhere near that bitch again.” Sam swore. “I’ve learned my lesson from that, loud and clear.”

“I know.” Gabe said cheerily. “I just like keeping you on your toes.”

Sam chuckled at her. “Well, you definitely do that.” He assured her before leaning across the table to capture her lips.

She sighed into his kiss, protesting with a pitiful whine when he pulled away before it got too heated.

“I swear Sam Winchester, when you finally make your decision I’m going to take you right then and right there. This waiting is killing my limbo.” She muttered pitifully.

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” Sam teased. “But thank you for being so patient with me.”

“Of course Sam.” Gabe dismissed, shrugging. “Forever is a long time with one person. It makes sense that you’re hesitating.”

“That’s not… that’s not why I’m hesitating.” Sam muttered. “I’d do it in a heartbeat, but with everything that’s happened…” Sam sighed, running his hand across his face. “We came here it change the past. And yeah, we’ve saved some people from being killed. But we couldn’t stop the major events that we set out to do. I guess I’m just frustrated by that.”

“I get Sam, I do.” Gabe said gently. “And despite my complaints, I do understand what you’re going through. And I hope you know that I’d never push you into anything.”

“Yeah I know Gabe.” He said, and they left the conversation at that.

* * *

 

“Come on Sam! We’ve got to go meet Bobby!” Dean yelled as he banged on their room door the next morning.

“I am seriously going to kill him.” Gabe muttered as she buried her face in Sam’s chest to block out Dean’s noises. “Again.”

“Nah, you actually like him now.” Sam dismissed, his voice thick with sleep.

“Not that much.” She grumbled.

Sam squeaked in surprise as Gabe rolled them over until Sam was laying right on top of her. He tried to balance his weight so he wouldn’t crush her, but she wasn’t having an of it.

“Ah, much better.” Gabe sighed as Sam relented his weight over top of her. “No more annoying brothers.”

“How am I not crushing you? You’re tiny!” Sam asked looking down at her as she sighed in contentment.

“I am Archangel Sam, I cannot be crushed by your puny human weight.” Gabe huffed.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah alright, but we still have to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.” She protested.

“You two better be decent, cause I’m coming in!” Dean warned, before marching through the door letting all the light from the sun enter in.

“Ah! The sun it burns!” Gabe shrieked, snapping the sheets to cover both her and Sam from the light.

“Come on Gollum, time to get up!” Dean yelled tugging on the sheet, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Go away Dean! Sammy and I don’t want you in our morning cuddle-fest.” Came the muffle voice of Gabe through the sheets.

“I ain’t touching that with a ten foot pole.” Dean muttered. “Come on Sam, get your girlfriend up. We’ve got work to do.”

Gabe grumbled some more as Sam kissed her forehead and began to untangle himself from her and the sheets.

“I’ll go make a coffee run, looks like you’re going to need it.” Dean commented as he took in the rat’s nest of Gabe’s hair and her glare at him, before scampering out the door.

“Smart man.” She muttered at his retreat as she slides out of the bed and pulled on her discarded jeans.

“You know, for a being that says that you don’t need sleep. You do it an awful lot.” Sam commented as he pulled on his grey t-shirt from his bag.

“Just because I don’t have to, doesn’t mean that I can’t.” Gabe retorted. “Besides, what I am I going to do while you’re snoring away?”

“You did have a life before me, you know.” Sam told her, as he pulled on his boots. Across the room Gabe was doing the same.

“Yeah, but it’s terribly boring now. You Winchesters really know how to reel people in.” She grumbled.

Sam laughed and crossed over the room to give her a proper good morning kiss. “I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Gabe just sighed dramatically in response as she followed him out of the motel room and towards the dinner across the street.

* * *

 

Five hours of driving later found the trio driving past a sign that said Lincoln, Nebraska.

“So, what's Bobby got?” Dean asked as they zoom past it.

“Not much. A crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of this town. Could be demonic omens.” Sam tells him.

“Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem.” Dean dismisses.

Gabe snorts from her position on Sam’s lap. “When are you two ever that lucky?”

“Gabe’s right, plus it's our only lead.” Sam says with a sigh. Ever since Sam’s second death at Cold Oak, Gabe had refused to leave his side. Which often led to the position they were in now, Sam in his usual passenger seat in the Impala and Gabe in his lap. Dean had only commented on it once and had gotten a slap to the back of the head, he didn’t bring it up again after that.

“Any freaky deaths?” He asked, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

“Nothing Bobby could find – not yet, anyway.” Sam said. “And I checked Ash’s program, nothing was really spiking here either.”

“It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?” Dean asked.

“Seventeen.”

“Seventeen. You'd think it would be "Apocalypse Now," but it's been a month and bubkis. What are the demons waiting for?” Dean sighed in frustration.

“I’ve seen the Apocalypse Dean.” Sam reminded him. “And it started a bit like this. A stalemate. As if the world was just holding its breath before all hell breaks loose.”

“Well, it's driving me crazy. I tell you, I wish it would just start already.” Dean muttered.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Sam warned.

“But we are walking into something here, right?” Dean clarified, after a pause.

Sam nodded. “Most definitely.”

That was all the assurance that Dean needed to step on the gas even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!


	19. Death at the Framhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> It has been so weird not posting for y'all everyday, but it has given me time to write!!! I also watched the new episode of season 13 last night!! No spoilers!!! But it was awesome!!! I can't wait for the next one!
> 
> Anyway here's your chapter!! Enjoy!!

They pulled up outside the farmhouse a few hours later. Gabe and Dean were the first to exit the car, munching on a burger each.

“Hear those cicadas?” Sam mutters as he stands behind Gabe. The air is filled with the sound of them.

“That can't be a good sign.” Dean comments around the burger in his mouth.

Sam rolls his eyes at him, then spots Bobby coming around the corner.

“So, we’re eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?” Bobby says in greeting, eyeing the greasy bits that are left in Gabe and Dean’s hands.

“Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol.” Dean dismisses.

“I’m an Archangel, I only keep the pounds I want to.” Gabe adds around her food.

 _How did I get stuck with two unhealthy people in my life?_ Sam thinks exasperatedly to himself as he stares up at the sky, as if holds all the answers for him.

“So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?” He asks looking back down at Bobby.

“Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero.” Bobby says as he leads the way to the front door of the farm house. Gabe and Dean both swallow their last bits of food before following them up the stairs.

“Candygram!” Dean calls out as he pounds the front door. Sam and Bobby move to check the windows but can’t see anything through the blinds.

No one answers Dean’s knock and the cicadas just keep chirping. He shrugs at the group before starting to pick the lock and open the door; they all cover their noses in disgust as it opens and a wave of smell hits their noses.

“That's awful.” Gabe chokes, pulling her jacket over her nose at the horrible smell that over comes them as they step in.

“That so can't be a good sign.” Dean mutters, heading through the door first with Sam close behind him, gun at the ready.

They creep through the house, stopping outside the second room, they can hear what sounds like panicked screams coming from inside.

“You hear that?” Sam asks, Dean only nods before they simultaneously kick down the door. The screams turns out to be a television set playing, apparently, an episode of "Dallas"; a family of three are seated on the couch, several days dead. Sam and Dean recoil at the increased stench.

“Oh, my god.” Sam mutters, turning his face away from the stink.

“I second that.” Gabe adds, looking at the bodies in pity while holding her nose from the stink.

Bobby comes through the other side of the room and also recoils in horror as he comes in sight of the bodies.

“Bobby, what the hell happened here?” Dean asks, pointing to them.

“I don't know.” Is all that Bobby can reply.

“Check for sulfur.” Dean orders as he begins to look around the room.

The four of them nod to each other before taking a different section of the house to investigate. The three men stick to first floor while Gabe heads up to the second.

A noise from out front alerts them to another possible presence, Dean whistles quietly to get Sam and Bobby’s attention. Then signals to them, once they’re looking at him, that he's going to go check it out. Bobby and Sam nod to him and each circle around, in opposite directions, to check the other sides of the house.

Dean moves out front, cautiously looking around with his gun drawn. As he comes around a bend he’s knocked to the ground by a shotgun butt, as the man stands over him a woman comes up behind him. The sound of footsteps stop them before either can make any more moves against Dean.

“Isaac? Tamara?” Bobby cries out in shock as he comes around the corner upon the scene.

“Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?” The woman, Tamara, asks easing out of her defensive position.

“I could ask the same.” Bobby replies.

“Heya, Bobby.” Isaac greets, moving away from Dean, who is still on the ground.

When everyone seems to just be ignoring him, Dean raises an arm pitifully from the ground and waves it for attention. “Hello. Bleeding here.”

“Sorry about that.” Isaac apologizes as he helps Dean up. “Can’t be too careful.”

Dean just nods as he holds his bleeding nose.

“Hey, everything okay.” Sam asks coming around from his bend to the group. Bobby just nods to him as he gets reacquainted with his friends. “What happened to you?” He asks looking at Dean.

“Lost a fight with a shotgun butt.” Dean mutters to him as wipes his nose, he then makes his way down the stairs towards the Impala.

“Just follow us, we’ll take you back to our place.” Isaac tells them, coming up beside Dean. Bobby and Tamara are close behind them, making Sam take up the rear.

“Hey where’s Gabe?” Dean asks stopping right beside the Impala. The others stop as well.

“Who?” Isaac asks looking at them in question.

“Incoming!” Everyone looks up at the yell to see Gabe jumping off the second floor roof down into Sam’s waiting arms.

“You’re getting better at that.” She comments, as Sam just adjusts her in his arms as he walks over to the Impala.

“Well, you keep insisting on being a daredevil.” He retorts.

The first time she had done that they had been at Bobby’s house in between cases. All Sam heard was her yell before she came crashing down on him, it nearly gave him a heart attack and had Dean falling on his ass laughing so hard. Once he had recovered he had given her an hour long lecture on safety, which she, obviously, kept ignoring. Now at just about every opportunity she was jumping off of roofs, trees, anything high enough to give Sam reason to doubt that his lover had any common sense at all.

“Eh, safety is boring.” She shrugs and waves causally over to the two stunned strangers as they climb into the car together.

“Yeah, she does that a lot.” Dean tells them before sliding in himself.

Bobby had long been used to Gabe’s theatric ways and just shrugs it off as he makes his way over to his own car. Isaac and Tamara are a little slower to shake off their surprise but eventually they’re all leaving the farmhouse in their review mirror.

* * *

 

“Jenny! That is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually.” Dean flirts over the phone as he tries to get the coroner’s report. The others are preparing to go hunting for whatever killed the people at the farmhouse.

“Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?” Isaac asks Tamara as he searches his shelves.

“Well, where'd you leave it?” Tamara replies, organizing one of her own.

“I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking.” Isaac sighs, still looking fruitlessly.

“Holy wood, that’s hard to come by.” Gabe comments. “All the way from Peru, toxic to demons to boot, useful stuff.”

“That’s right.” Tamara says, a bit surprised by her knowledge. “Keeps the bastards pinned while you're exorcising them.”

Gabe just smiles back. Sam can’t help but smile proudly at her, Archangel or not, she was pretty damn impressive.

Tamara digs in a bag and pulls out a large, pointed stake. She hands it to Isaac with an affectionate smile.

“Thank you, dear.” Isaac thanks, as he takes the stake affectionately.

“You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me.” She told him with a smile.

“How long have you two been married?” Sam asks.

“Eight years this past June. You?” Tamara asks, eyeing the way that Sam and Gabe moved around each other.

“We’re not married, but we are together.” Sam tells her. “About year now.”

Tamara nods but seems skeptical for some reason.

“The family that slays together...” Isaac pipes up

“Right. I'm with you there.” Sam says with a smile.

“Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have an ... ‘appletini'.” Dean voice pops up as he reenters the room, still on the phone. He makes a face at the others at the word ‘appletini’.

“It’s an apple martini.” Gabe whispers to him.

“An apple martini?” Dean whispers back, moving the phone away from his mouth. Gabe nods to him and he shrugs with his face in a way that says ‘not bad’.

“Yeah. Call you.” Dean mutters back at the phone getting back on track, then hangs up. “That was the coroner's tech.” He tells them.

“And?” Tamara asks.

“Get this – that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up.” He reports.

“But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away.” Bobby protested in shock.

“What is this, a demon attack?” Tamara guesses aloud to the group.

“If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty.” Bobby tells her.

“Well, what now? What should we do?” Dean scrunches his eyes brows at the question, and while he’s asking the whole room he’s really looking at Sam and Gabe for direction.

“Uh, "we're" not gonna do anything.” Isaac butts in.

“What do you mean?” Dean protests, while Sam just rolls his eyes at them.

“You guys seem nice enough,” He tries to assure them. “but, this ain't "Scooby-Doo," and we don't play well with others.”

“We would cover a lot more ground if we all worked together.” Dean tried to point out.

“No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place.” Isaac snapped.

“No offense?” Sam butt in. “I think that if you knew the whole story, you’d be singing a different tune.”

“We know enough.” Isaac bites back, glaring at him in accusation.

“Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake.” Tamara tried to reason.

“Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink.” Isaac scoffed. “Never brought on the end of the world, though.”

Sam huffed in anger at him. “Right, I’m sure that your record is just that spotless.” He scoffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Isaac barked, moving forward to come toe to toe with him.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Isaac. “I’d like to see how you’d react to being kidnapped by demons, forced to watch people you’re trying to help kill each other in desperation, almost get killed yourself, and then run half-cocked into a fight when all odds are against you.” Sam did not back down as he spat these words in Isaac’s face. “We did everything we could to stop the Hell’s gate from opening, and if you had been there you would know that.”

“Obviously it wasn’t enough.” Isaac spat, but it lacked his previous bite, clearly shaken by Sam’s blunt words. “Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us – on  _all_  of us.”

“Wow!” Gabe whistled off to the side. “You are as dumb as you look.”

“Okay. that's quite enough testosterone for now.” Tamara interrupts before Isaac can bite back her.

“We’re gonna have to save their asses, aren’t we?” Gabe asks as they leave.

“Probably.” Sam says, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“Damn.” She mutters, snapping her fingers in a ‘so close’ gesture.

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at her, no matter the situation, Gabe could always find a way to make him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!!
> 
> Also I have a question for you guys... Do y'all want my Tumblr account. I don't really use it but I'll give it out if any of y'all want to chat me up about Supernatural or anything else nerdy (my list of fandoms are on my profile). I haven't really had a chance to talk about SPN to anyone since I joined the fandom. So that would be cool :)


	20. Demons, Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed your Spring Break! I won't waste too much of your time chatting! Here's your chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Yeah, I still don’t get it.” Gabe said, cocking her head to the side as she stared at Dean.

“What’s not to get? Its basic math.” Dean asked staring at in her in confusion.

“Yeah but how…”

“Don’t question it. It’s not meant to be questioned.” Dean interrupted, waving his hand. “Just go with it.”

“The last time I just ‘went with it’ I almost died.” Gabe deadpanned, eyeing the thing on the table warily.

“This can’t kill you, I swear.” Dean assured her.

“I still ain’t doing it.” Gabe determined crossing her arms over her chest.

“Come on Gabe! Just eat the damn sandwich!” Dean yelled in frustration shoving the plate towards her.

“But its banana and peanut butter, they don’t go together Dean.” Gabe protested scooting as far away from the plate as she could in her seat.

“Come on Gabe, it’s Sam’s favorite sandwich.” Dean bribed moving the plate even closer to her. “Don’t tell me that you're a chicken now. I thought you Archangels were supposed to be fearless.”

Gabe just stuck her tongue out at him in response.

“Real mature.” Dean mocked.

“I’m older than dirt!” Gabe declared raising her hand to point to the ceiling, arm outstretched. “I’ve seen empires rise and fall! I’ve seen the pyramids being built! I’ve brought justice to thousands! I am the pinnacle of maturity!”

“Yeah, yeah just eat the damn sandwich.” Dean scoffed.

Gabe huffed as she dropped her hand in defeat. Slowly, with a grimace on her face, she lifted the sandwich to her mouth. “Oh this is going to be so bad.” She mutters before taking a bite.

“Well?” Dean asks, as she continues to chew. “You like it don’t you.” He teases when she glares at him.

“Yeeessss.” She grunts in defeat.

“Yes! Ha!” Dean cheers. “I told you!”

Gabe continues to grumble as Dean gets out of his chair in victory.

“How is this my life?” Sam mutters under his breath as he watches, out of the corner of his eye, the entire scene that plays out between his twenty-eight year old brother and the thousand year old Archangel, over a sandwich.

“Are you two done? We do have a case over here.” Sam calls to them.

Dean stops mid victory dance, coughing sheepishly. “Of course, right.” He mutters moving over to Sam.

“Still can’t believe that Sam became a giant living off this.” Gabe mutters, setting down the sandwich and heading over to Sam as well.

Sam clears his throat loudly before Dean can start another pointless argument. “So get this. A woman goes into a store and just attacks, out of nowhere. The cops spoke to her and apparently the fight was over a pair of shoes.”

“That’s just wacko, right there.” Dean states looking over Sam’s shoulder at the computer screen.

“Cops also say that the assailant was completely calm as she gave her report. Didn’t even bat an eye at what she did.” Sam continues.

“Anything in your future knowledge jumping out to you about this.” Dean asked leaning back on his heels and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, if I remember correctly we should be dealing with the seven deadly sins.” Sam says, looking up at him. “Seven demons that are the embodiment of Lust, Pride, Greed, Wrath. They haven’t been top side for centuries.”

“Great, and I’m guessing that the woman from the shop ran into…”

“Envy.” Sam answers.

“Wonderful.” Dean mutters. “Just what we need to deal with.”

“They may be more powerful than your average demon, but they can be killed and exorcised like any other.” Gabe tells them. “Taking them all at once would be suicide, they’re stronger together. We need to take them out one by one.”

“And how do we plan on doing that, exactly?” Dean asks facing her.

“Luring them out.” She says simply.

* * *

 

“Well, I guess a bar would be the best place for the seven deadly sins to migrate to.” Dean commented as he stared out at the bar they were staking out. “They must feel right at home there.”

“And where else do you think they’d be, Dean?” Sam asked, peering over at his brother.

“I don’t know, somewhere fancier, they did just get out of hell.” Dean pondered. “Not like that place is a five star hotel. Its hell.”

“How long have we been here?” Bobby piped up from the back seat before the boys could continue their debate on the demons’ personal time.

“About four hours.” Dean answered glancing at the clock.

“The bar should be closing soon, then we’ll head in.” Sam told them.

“I still think this a terrible idea.” Gabe pipped in, making everyone jump at her sudden appearance.

“Were you able to get it?” Sam asked turning to her.

“Yup, one demon killing knife as requested.” She said handing over said knife. “And I may have also procured another one, as well as extra bullets for the Colt.”

And low and behold in her hands were the other items she had gotten, Gabe handed the other knife to Dean and the bullets to Bobby.

“Where did you find those?” Sam asked in shock, as he stared at the nearly identical knife to his own in Dean’s hand, and the bullets in Bobby’s.

“The bullets are easy enough to make, if you happen to be the one that helped Samuel Colt make them, which I am.” Gabe replied smirking at him. “And a demon killing knife is child’s play forgery and spell work.”

“You actually forged this!” Dean gasped staring at the knife in his hands.

“Not much to forging knives. The Egyptians were doing it without fancy welding tools. It’s not exactly a skill that you forget.” Gabe dismissed.

“Dude! Your girlfriend is awesome!” Dean praised, nearly bending over to kiss the knife.

“I know.” Sam gloated, leaning over to peck her cheek. “We ready to head in now?”

“Yep, all humans have exited the bar. Only the demons are left.” Gabe told him, as they began to exit the car.

“And the plan is what, when we get in there?” Bobby asked, loading up the Colt with Gabe’s bullets.

“Get in and take out as many demons as we see.” Dean replied simply.

“That’s not much of a plan, boy.” Bobby protested, but followed along as they headed for the bar.

“We’ve got an Archangel on our side, I don’t think backup gets any better than that.” Dean whispered as they crouched underneath the window.

They stopped arguing when the sound of someone screaming from inside the bar reached their ears, it was Isaac and Tamara.

“How’d they get in?!” Dean whispered harshly to them.

Sam just shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Great! On the count of three, we’ll kick down the door.” Dean ordered, everyone nodded.

“One. Two. Three!”

Together Sam and Dean stood up and kicked down the door. Bobby was right behind them and took a shot at the demon about to pour bleach down Isaac’s throat. The bullet went straight through the demon’s skull, killing him instantly.

Sam and Dean were quick to move about the room stabbing as many demons as they could reach. And Gabe just charged in, angel blade at the ready, taking out any of the others that Sam and Dean missed.

Within a few minutes all the demons laid dead on the floor while Isaac and Tamara stared at them in shock.

“Think you can work with us now?” Gabe asked sarcastically, flipping her bloody blade in her hand.

* * *

 

“I only count five demons here, there’s still two out there.” Dean reported as everyone gathered themselves and headed out the door.

“They won’t be far.” Gabe called out to them as she helped Sam drag the bodies through the back. “So, keep your eyes peeled until we get back to the house.”

Once all the bodies had been moved to the back alley and Isaac and Tamara were out of sight, Gabe snapped the bodies into a pile of ash.

“Easy clean up now.” Sam commented as he watched the bodies dissolve.

“What in the world did you boys do without me?” Gabe asked as they headed back to the Impala.

“Crash and burn mainly.” Sam replied, pulling her to his side.

“It’s a wonder that you survived so long.” She teased.

Sam elbowed her lightly as he opened the car door for them then slid in next to her once she was seated.

“So, who’s left to take out?” Dean asked as they started down the road, following behind Isaac and Tamara’s car.

“Envy and Wrath, I think.” Sam answers. “What do you think Gabe?”

“It’s a good a guess at any.” Gabe answered with a shrug. “And they’re gonna be pissed about us killing their brothers and sisters.”

“At least we know where they’re headed.” Dean muttered.

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived at Isaac and Tamera’s house everyone began to prepare for the demons arrival.

“Those are some pretty handy weapons you guys got.” Isaac commented eyeing the boy’s knives.

“We’ve got a pretty handy friend.” Sam answered, clutching the knife a bit tighter in his hand as Isaac eyed it.

“That friend of yours willing to pass around his knowledge to others. That would be pretty useful to a lot of hunters.” Tamara cut in.

“I’m sure She could be persuaded.” Sam answered, taking the salt that Gabe handed him and began to line the windows with it.

Tamara raised her eyebrows at them as they continued to pour salt at all entrances around the house. Something about her expression made Sam think she knew that they were hiding something from them.

“What makes you think that the demons will really come here?” Isaac demands as they gathered in the store room, having setting up as many protections as they could in the house.

“Because unlike other demons those seven have been together since the first demon created them, they are connected more deeply than other demons are.” Gabe answered, crossing her arms over her chest as she leant against Sam’s. “They have a sense of loyalty to each other.”

“So, we’re just gonna hunker down in here by your say that demons have a sense of loyalty.” Isaac snorted. “We should be out there, hunting them not in here waiting for them to come!”

“Yes, because that worked out so well for you when you rushed in gun’s a blazin’.” Gabe snarked. “And then we saved your asses.”

Isaac glared at her. “How did you even know to come to the bar tonight?”

“Followed the same information trail that you did.” Sam answered. “It was just luck the we ended up there at the same time.”

“You’re not telling us something.” Tamara accused narrowing her eyes at them.

“What makes you say that?” Dean cut it, leaning against the door frame.

Tamara opened her mouth to answer but a loud bang that echoed through the house interrupted her.

“We know you’re in there!” A man yelled from outside.

“You’ll pay for killing our brothers and sisters!” Another yelled as a second bang echoed through the house.

They moved to the window to see Envy and Wrath standing in front of the house.

“Believe us now?” Gabe asked sarcastically.

“How do you want to play this?” Dean asked staring at the two demons.

“Can I go out and just nail their asses?” Gabe asked.

“You can’t take them on your own!” Tamara screeched. “And if you go out there you’ll break our defenses.”

Gabe sided eyed Sam briefly, he nodded to her.

“I don’t need doors.” Was all she said. Then she snapped her fingers and disappeared. Isaac and Tamara looked around wildly until they peered back outside to see Gabe facing off the two demons.

“What is she?” Isaac whispered in shock as they watched Gabe’s blade appeared in her hand as she began to fight the demons.

“Something you’ve never faced before.” Sam muttered back to him, watching in awe as Gabe ducked and dodged the attacks from the demons. Then with one hand she thrusted her blade into the gut of Envy and placed her hand against Wrath’s forehead to smite him.

“She just… burned a demon with her bare hands.” Tamara gasped in shock.

“Like I said, nothing you’ve faced before.” Sam said looking at Gabe proudly. She tossed both of the bodies off of her in disgust, wiped her blade on one of their shirts, then snapped herself back into the house.

“Enjoy the show?” She asked, making Isaac and Tamara spin around in fear at her sudden reappearance behind them.

“I could’ve killed them faster than that.” Dean scoffed turning to her.

“I’m sure you could.” Gabe indulged him, smiling slightly.

“Is it wrong that I found it kinda sexy how you killed those demons?” Sam whispered to her as he moved over to pull her into his arms.

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t, I’m very sexy when I take vengeance.” Gabe purred.

“Okay, what the hell are you!?” Isaac demanded pointing his gun at her, pulling Sam and Gabe out of their little bubble. “You ain’t a demon, I know that much.”

“Bravo, at least you’re not that dumb.” Gabe snorted.

“We tested you, thoroughly! So what are you?!” Tamara demanded.

“Oh sweetie, you can’t begin to image what I am.” Gabe purred dangerously, she released some of her grace, dimming the lights, and projected the shadow of her six wings around the entire room. “But you can call me Gabriel.”

She retracted her power from the room, leaving the two of them stunned into complete silence.

“The Archangel?” Tamara clarified, finding her voice.

“The very one.” Gabe confirmed.

“But… how…” Tamara stuttered.

“Are there more of you?” Isaac demanded, raising his gun once again to her.

A flash of a memory passed over her face, she blinked at it then returned to the conversation as if it had never happened.

“If you mean Archangels, there are four of us, but there are over a billion seraphs and less than a million cherubs. But they’re all in heaven, currently.” Gabe answered. “And your little peashooter won’t do anything to me.”

“I’m not believing a word that comes out of your mouth.” Isaac spat, cocking his gun.

Gabe sighed heavily before snapping her fingers, making Isaac’s gun appear in her hand. “It won’t hurt, but I rather like this shirt.” She stated as he gapped in shock at the loss of his gun.

“Bobby you trust this… this thing?!” Isaac demanded looking over at his friend.

“Of course I do, I’d be an idiot not to.” Bobby scoffed. “In the past few months that I’ve known her, she has done nothing but help the boys on their hunts and try to stop the world from ending.”

“Well, she’s done a damned job of it.” Isaac scoffed.

“Trust me, it could be a lot worse than this.” Sam butt in. “You do realize that we just took out seven of some of the most powerful demons in one night. Not just sent them back to hell, but killed them permanently. And that’s all thanks to her.”

Isaac and Tamara eyed them warily for a moment. “I want you people out of my house!” Isaac spat out. “If I ever see any of you again…”

“I’m sure you’ll give it your best shot at killing us.” Gabe drawled before snapping her fingers and making them all disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!!


	21. God said what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual ones but the next will be super long since there will be a lot going on in it. Ans I will be putting my usual offer on the table for it to be posted today if I get at least three comments by 10pm requesting it. Otherwise I will just post it on Tuesday!
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!!

“I hate when you do that!” Dean barked as they appeared in Bobby’s living room.

“Your cars are outside.” Was all Gabe replied as she made her way out the door to the front porch.

Sam shrugged when Bobby and Dean looked at him in question. He had no idea what could be bothering her, but he was determined to find out.

“You okay?” Sam asked coming out with her.

“I had a visit from my father when Dean had gone to make his deal.” Gabe admitted, randomly. “He was the one to stop me from healing you.”

“Why would he do that?” Sam asked scrunching his brow in confusion.

“I don’t know, he was just his usual mysterious self about the whole thing.” Gabe scoffed. “Said ‘I’d know soon enough’, whatever that means.”

“Do you think it has something to do with the vision I had?” He asked.

“Knowing my father, most definitely.” She spat. “Guy disappears for several thousand years, not saying a word to anyone, then out of the blue just shows up to tell me that I can’t prevent anything we came to stop!”

Sam had no words of explanation for her as he pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace. “We’ll figure this out. I promise.” He whispered in her hair.

“I just don’t understand it Sam.” Gabe whispered hoarsely.

Sam just tightened his hold around her.

“What brought all this up?” He asked after a minute of comforting silence.

“My father had repressed my memory, until Isaac mentioned the angels I didn’t remember anything from my encounter with him.” Gabe whispered back, she didn’t say anything more so Sam just left it at that.

* * *

 

“You know there is an upside all this.” Sam commented as they laid down for bed.

“And what would that be?” Gabe asked, snuggling deeper into his chest.

“Well, if Lucifer does get free it will be on our terms and not heaven or hell’s. We control the odds this time.” He stated.

“Guess that is an upside.” Gabe agreed after a moment of thought. “Kinda wished we knew that beforehand though.”

“Would you change anything, if you could go back and tell yourself all of this?”

“Probably not.” Gabe admitted. “I have you now.”

Sam leaned down to kiss her forehead at that. “We are still going to try and stop it though.” He assured her. “I’m not going to just roll over because god says we can’t stop it.”

“Only you Winchesters would go up against god himself.” Gabe chuckled. “I hope we can pull a fast one on him.”

“We’ll do our damnedest at least.” Sam replied.

* * *

 

As Sam laid fast sleeping next to her, Gabe thought back to the conversation with her father.

_Flashback; just after Dean left to make his deal for Sam’s life._

Gabe stared down at the cold body of her Sammy. How could her father be so cruel to let her experience his loss? Why even let them come to the past at all if they couldn’t even change this one event?

“Because that is not the reason I allowed you to come.” A voice answered.

Gabe spun around to see a short, bearded man standing in the doorway, in a bathrobe of all things. She didn’t recognize his vessel but she did recognize his essence.

“Father…” She gasped.

“The purpose of your journey through the past is not to change anything, my daughter.” He told her. “Yes, you will change the small things, save people that had died or kill beings that had lived. But every earth shattering event will still come to past.”

“Then why let us come in the first place?!” Gabe demanded. “What’s the point!?”

“You’ll soon find out.” He replied vaguely. He reached out to touch her forehead before disappearing, as if he had never been there in the first place, and Gabriel forgot all of it as Sam gasped awake next to her.

_End of flashback; back in Bobby’s guest room._

Yeah, her father had never been the most open of all beings. But she was determined to prove him wrong. She would change it. All of it, with Sam at her side nothing was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your comments and Kudos!!!


	22. Heat of the Moment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Wanted to give y'all a special treat today by posting this chapter!!
> 
> Special shout out to Hectatess, who has commented on just about all my chapters! Love hearing your thoughts! And to Salte for sharing your thoughts on the last chapter as well :)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

“So, you’re telling me that you taught Cas how to fly.” Sam asked as he looked over at the Archangel beside him.

“Taught all the seraphs actually.” Gabe answered with a smile. “Lucy, Mike, and Ralph all thought it was below them to teach the younger ones. But I didn’t care much about rank then, still don’t.”

Sam smiled as Gabe’s face turned wistful at her past memories.

“Castiel took the longest to teach, though.” She added with a chuckle. “He didn’t want to get on the catapult.”

“You… shot angels into the air… with a catapult to teach them how to fly.” Sam said in disbelief.

“Birds drop their chicks out of the nest to teach them, the catapult was much faster than dropping them from trees. I know, I tried both. The catapult was much more affective.” Gabe stated plainly.

“Of course it was.” Sam sighed. “And Cas refused to do it?”

“I wouldn’t say refused, just loudly protested as I put him on it.” Gabe said with a smirk.

“Are you two done with your geek fest?” Dean interrupted as he marched into the kitchen. “Cause I think I got us a case.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, turning in his seat to face his brother.

“Cicero, Indiana. Guy falls on his own power saw.” Dean states handing over Sam’s laptop for him to see the report.

The town name sounds familiar to him but Sam can’t place it straight away. “And? What, that's it? One power saw?” He asks in disbelief as he looks over the report.

“Well... yeah.” Dean shrugs.

“And you think that this is a case?”

“Well, I don't know. Could be.” Dean says, shifting.

Gabe catches it. “You’re hiding something…” She mutters.

“What no!” Dean protests, both Sam and Gabe stare him dead in the face until he relents. “All right, there's something better ... better in Cicero than just a case.”

“And that is?” Sam drawls.

“It’s a girl, isn’t it?” Gabe asks.

“Lisa Braeden.” Dean confirms with a nod and an excited smile.

“I knew it!” Gabe cheered throwing her hands up in victory.

“That name does ring a bell…” Sam trailed off. “Should I even ask?”

“Remember that road trip I took, uh... gosh, about eight years ago now? You were in Orlando with Dad wrapping up that banshee thing. Well, I kinda spent most of my time in Lisa Braeden's loft that weekend.”

Gabe wolf-whistled in approval at him. And Dean wagged his eyebrows in response to her.

“So let me get this straight.” Sam stated, rolling his eyes at the two of them. “You want to drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with some random chick?”

“She was a yoga teacher. It was the bendiest weekend of my life. Come on. Have a heart, huh? It's my dying wish.” Dean pouted.

“How many dying wishes is that now, Gabe?” Sam asked.

“Thirty-six.” Gabe answered. “Thirty-five, if we exclude Dean’s request that you ‘not eat a salad just once’ from dinner last night.”

It had become a thing, since it had sunk in with Dean that he was going to hell, to have at least one dying wish per day. Two if he was being an asshole.

“You do remember that you are coming back from hell, right?” Sam asked him. “And even if heaven didn’t send Cas back down there to get you, I’d send Gabe. You’re not staying there forever.”

“I wouldn’t even hesitate if Sam asked me.” Gabe added.

“Yeah, yeah but enough with the chick-flicks! Let’s go!” Dean barked as marched towards the door, obviously getting flustered by their show of affection for him.

Sam chuckled at his brother’s retreat. “Come on before he takes off without us.”

“Yes, I’m sure that he’d miss our company as he drives half way down the country to get laid.” Gabe snarked as she followed Sam out the door. Sam howled in laughter at that.

* * *

 

Two days later they pulled up outside the Cicero Pines Motel.

“Don't wait up for me, Sammy.” Dean yelled out the window, once Gabe and Sam had exited the Impala, before driving off.

“Well…” Sam drawled as he watched the Impala squeal down the road. “At least we know that he’ll have a good time.”

“I hope so, otherwise he ain’t doing it right.” Gabe scoffed making her way to the reception desk.

Sam laughed as he followed her inside.

* * *

 

“So, is anything interesting going to happen or did we really come all this way for Dean to get laid by a woman he hasn’t seen in eight years.” Gabe asked as they entered their motel room.

“I’m pretty sure we have a case here. But I didn’t exactly keep a journal of all our cases, Gabe.” Sam said as he threw his bag on the bed.

“You mean you didn’t record your cases in your Dad’s journal.” Gabe asked, pulling said journal out of his bag.

“Well we did, but that’s this time’s journal not ours.” He reminded her.

“Ah yes, that is unfortunate that you don’t have someone that can get that journal for you.” Gabe sighed in sarcastic remorse as she fiddled with the journal.

“Are you telling me that you… brought the journal from our time when we jumped.” Sam asked in shock, reaching for the journal in her hand.

“No, but I did pull your repressed memories of writing in that journal and transferred them into this one.” She said handing it to him.

“There are several things I’d like to address in what you just said, but for now I’ll just leave it.” Sam warned her, pointing his finger at her before turning to the journal and paging through the notes.

“Here it is.” He commented finding today’s date. “We found a changeling trading places with some of the local kids and killing some of the parents. And… we ran into Rudy.”

“Can I kill her?” Gabe asked, eyes pleading with him.

“If we run into her again this time, yes.” Sam answered. “She only stayed alive because she was useful.”

Gabe looked like she wanted to add something to that statement but changed her mind at the last second.

“Actually she was supposed to show up when we faced the deadly sins.” Sam muttered as he looked over the pages. “I wonder why she didn’t.”

“She probably saw me, and decided it wasn’t worth the trouble.” She responded.

“Do you think she could tell that you’re an Archangel?”

“Azazel couldn’t so I doubt she can. My pagan magic has become so strong over the centuries that I’ve used to disguise my grace.” She explained to him. “Only beings that know what they’re looking for will be able to tell that I’m an Archangel. I could probably even trick Lucifer into thinking I’m just Loki.”

“I’m curious about something.” Sam admitted, pausing a bit so Gabe made a motion for him to continue. “Were you always Loki? Or was there an original one? Are there any other Tricksters at all?”

“As much as I’d like to take credit for all the work of the Tricksters, there are multiple ones around the globe.” Gabe answered, sitting down on the bed to tell her history. “Most of the ones that you know in the states are all me, a few times its Coyote but he likes to stick to Canada now in days. As to the Loki persona, there was an actual Norse god Loki before I took over. He did all the things that they say in the lore. He found me while I was just posing as an average trickster in the Netherlands and, I don’t know, he was intrigued by me. He wanted to go into hiding till the end of times and gave me his mantle.”

Sam just listened quietly as she told him her story. “And you just… stayed hidden as him until you met us?” He asked when she paused.

She shrugged. “It worked for centuries, no one questioned it. You and Dean were the first to call me Gabriel in over three-thousand years.”

“Do you…” Sam stopped, he shouldn’t ask that. It was too personal. Plus, Sam wasn’t sure how she’d answer. What if she regretted all this time with him, and only remembered if he brought it up?

“What Sam?” Gabe asked.

“It’s nothing.” He dismissed, she gave him a look and held it until he relented. “Okay fine, do you miss being Loki? The freedom and the secrecy it gave you.”

Gabe seemed to ponder this for a moment. And Sam held his breath as she began to answer. “At times I do, I won’t deny that. But it can be awfully lonely at times, no one knowing who I truly was, always living in fear that when the pagans did find out they’d kick me out.” She sighed. “I gave myself a purpose during those days, to be Loki, to bring justice as I did before leaving heaven. Just with a sense of humor instead of cold, hard justice. But I have a new purpose now.”

At this she turned to look at him directly.

“I don’t know what to say.” Sam whispered.

Gabe just smiled at him and got up from the bed to stand in front of him. She ran her hands up his chest until she reached his neck, locking her fingers together she pulled him down for a kiss.

“I love you Sam Winchester.” She whispered against his lips. “I have since I first laid eyes on you in that college all those years ago. You were so young and vibrant then, I just wanted to protect you from all the evil that was coming your way. I didn’t believe back then that you could change destiny, but you’ve proved me wrong so many times. So, no Sam, you don’t have to say anything. Not to me.”

Sam couldn’t believe it. This powerful, awe inspiring being… loved him.

“How can you… even look at me… with such devotion?” Sam asked looking away from her, a tear of joy mixed with sadness rolled down his cheek. “After everything I’ve done.”

Gabe smiled softly, wiping the tear from his eye. “Sam.” His eyes met hers. “Sweetheart, there is nothing past or present that can stop me from loving you.”

Sam choked up a relieved sob as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

“I love you Gabriel, with all that I am.” He whispered against her neck. “I have since I realized what that stupid song meant at Mystery Spot.”

“You caught that, huh?” She muttered kissing his forehead.

“Kinda obvious now.” He choked up light heartily, letting out a hiccupped laugh.

“I never meant to be so bad to you.” Gabe began to sing. “One thing I said I would never do. A look from you and I would fall from grace.”

“And that would wipe the smile right from my face.” Sam sang along with her.

“Do you remember when we used to dance?” She sang.

“And incident arose from circumstance.” He sang back.

“One thing lead to another, we were young. And we would scream together songs unsung.” They harmonized.

“It was the heat of the moment.” Gabe sang.

“Telling me what your heart meant.” Sam sang.

“The heat of the moment shone in your eyes.” They finished.

Sam pulled her into a fierce kiss and lifted her up off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her nails ranked through his hair and scalp. Sam didn’t break from the kiss as he moved them to the bed, shoving the bag onto the floor.

“Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish.” She warned him as he started making his way down her neck.

“Oh I intent to finish.” He assured her, before diving all in.

That night, the room was filled with delighted laughter and passionate sighs as soul and grace found each other and connected beyond all need for words or action. Although there was quite a lot of action. Solidifying their eternal bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!! :D


	23. Lets Burn this sucker!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Just wanna wish everyone good luck with finishing up their classes and studying for their finals!! Not sure if every school or college is finishing up just yet, but the luck is given either way!! :)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

“Well, I hope you two had a more productive night than I did, but I think that there really is a case here.” Dean greeted as he joined the couple for breakfast the next morning.

“What did you find?” Sam asked, successfully hiding his blush from his brother.

“You know that one freak accident we read about in the paper? Turns out there's four more that never even made it in, all in this ... Morning Hill gated community. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their Jacuzzis all over the neighborhood.” Dean reported.

As Dean spoke Sam pulled out their Dad’s journal and turned to page of the changeling case to show him. “Gabe was able to add my cases from my timeline to ours. Now we can just look up the date and take out the monsters before they cause any more damage.”

“It’s a changeling.” Dean muttered as he read over the entry. “Why didn’t you guys go take care of it yesterday?”

“We were a little…” Sam coughed. “Occupied.”

“You can say that you were having sex Sam, you know that right?” Dean deadpanned staring at Sam’s blushing face and Gabe’s amused one. “You can be such a girl at times.”

“That wasn’t what Gabe was saying last night.” Sam muttered over the rim of his mug, making Dean choke on his coffee.

Gabe howled with laughter. “He’s got you there Deano.”

“Alright, alright. How do we take out this thing?” Dean asked, quickly changing the subject from his brother’s sex life.

“We just have to find the mother changeling, set her on fire, and the others will die soon after.” Sam told him.

“There’s no address in here that tells us where it is.” Dean noted as he paged through the journal.

“Then we’ll just have to do it the old fashion way.” Sam snarked.

* * *

 

It was easy enough to divide out the neighborhood between the three of them. Because Dean, as soon as he saw Lisa, made a beeline for the park, leaving Gabe and Sam to do the rest.

“Well, that’s just fantastic.” Sam groaned as he watched Dean make his way across the road.

“He’s not gonna make an leeway with her.” Gabe commented as she led the way to the first house.

“What makes you say that?” He asked, adjusting his tie.

“Because she hasn’t seen him in over eight years, has a kid, and he just shows up for no reason. Not really a good set up for a fun night.” Gabe answered.

“Point.” Sam conceded, then turned his focus on the door in front of them.

Gently he knocked and waited for someone inside to answer. After a few moments of talking to the mother Sam was able to have her lead them to the crime scene.

“So, once again, I'm very sorry to disturb you. We just really want to expedite that life-insurance policy.” Sam assured her as they walked behind the house.

“Of course.” The woman, Katie, answered. “This is, um, where he fell.” She tells them pointing to where a ladder leans against the wall.

“I see. Now, how exactly did he –“ Sam asks looking at the ladder.

“He was just inside changing a light bulb. Must have lost his balance.” Katie replies, unable to look at it at all.

“Were you here when this happened?” Gabe asks, as Sam continues to survey the area.

“No. I was out. Uh, the only one here was our daughter, Dakota.” She answered, pointing to her daughter in the house. From inside the window the little girl is looking intently out at them. Something dark red is smudged on the window and railing.

“Okay.” Sam pauses as he looks from the daughter to the red smear. “Well, uh, I think that's all I need.”

“Okay.” Katie says, shifting her weight nervously. As if she knows that something isn’t quite right about all of this either.

“We'll get out of your way now.” Gabe assures her.

“Thank you.” She replies before turning her back to go into her house.

Sam sees a strange injury on the back of her neck: it's an oval, with multiple dots around it, like the mark from a sucker with teeth. It confirms that there is a changeling in this house, but not where the mother is.

* * *

 

“You find anything?” Sam asks as they meet up with Dean back to the motel room. Dean has already started on the kerosene torches.

“Yeah, I check on Lisa and Ben after they went home from the park. Tried to get them to leave for a while but I think the changeling has already gotten to Ben. There was this red dirt under his windowsill.” Dean tells them. “And I think I know where they are.”

“Where?” Sam asks, taking the second torch that Dean handed him.

There's a large mound of dirt outside the semi-finished home with a "Cicero Realty For Sale" sign next to it. Sam eyes it as they park outside the house.

“You take the front. I'll go around.” Dean tells him as they exit the car. “Gabe come with me.”

She just shrugs to Sam as she follows Dean into the house and in the opposite direction that Sam goes.

With flashlights in hand they sneak though until Dean hears a noise in the basement, he signals to Gabe for them go to inspect, and once they are down the stairs they find a series of cages, each containing the abducted kids.

“Ben.” Dean gasps as he spots the boy in one of the cages. “Ben... it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? Gabe I’ll get him, help the others.”

She nods and quickly moves to release the other kids.

“What do you think you're doing?” A voice shrieks from upstairs.

Dean and Gabe freeze at the sound, look at each other, then quicken their pace to release the kids.

“This is private property. I'm calling the police.” The woman continues to shriek just as all the kids have been released from their cages. They all gather around Gabe and Dean.

“Come on. Let's go.” Dean whispers to them as they slowly make their way over to one of the windows.

“You heard me! Get out!” They hear the woman yell from upstairs at Sam.

“Ah, I could… just let me get my bag. I'm going. I, I don't mean to cause any trouble.” Sam tries to assure her, reaching down in his bag.

He pulls out a flame-thrower and aims at her; but before he can fire it there is a whooshing noise and she disappears. Sam looks around but she’s gone.

Down in the basement Dean clears off a windowsill and prepares to smash the glass. Ben helps Gabe to usher the other kids away.

“Cover your eyes!” She orders them.  
Dean breaks the window with a plank of wood, and begins to brush the glass off.

“Here. Use this.” Ben tells him taking off his jacket and handing it to him.

“All right.” Dean praises as he lays it down over the broken glass. “All right, Ben. Come on. Come on.”

“Him first.” Ben denies indicating to another kid.

Dean doesn’t argue as he grabs the other kid and starts helping them out the window.

“Dean!” Sam yells as he runs in. “We got to get these kids out quick. The mother disappeared but she will be back.”

“Right there, right there.” Dean yells as he moves one of the kids through the window and spots another woman in one of the cages. “There's one more. You got to break the lock!”

Sam runs over and quickly gets the cage open.

“There. Come on, I gotcha.” Sam assured her as he opens the cage and lets the woman out.

Just before they can all escape through the window one of the little girls screams in freight. They spin around to see the mother changeling behind them.

Dean goes flying as the changeling grabs him and tosses him to the side. He lands on his back, groaning in pain. With him out of the way she turns around to see Sam holding the flamethrower and a lighter. She kicks the lighter out of his hand, then roundhouse kicks him in the face, before throwing him across the room. Gabe holds herself back as the monster beats up her mate so she can protect the children from the fight. She hopes that the boys can take care of it as Dean gets to his feet, and lunges after the mother with a 2x4.

But she can’t stop herself from jumping into action as the changeling knocks Dean down again. With one hand she tosses the mother changeling against the wall and moves for the flame thrower. With it in hand she burns the monster to a crisp.

She goes up in flames with an inhuman scream, and all across the town the other changeling children also burst into flames, screaming "Aaaaahhh!" and "Mommy!"

“Why couldn’t you just smite her?” Dean groans as he sits up.

“I didn’t know if it would work.” Gabe replied honestly with a shrug. “Plus I really wanted to burn that bitch to a crisp.”

“Of course you did.” Dean groaned laying back down on the ground as he collected himself.

* * *

 

After dropping off the other kids they made their way to Ben’s house. As they pull up he runs out of the Impala to hug his mom when she comes out the door.

“Ben?! Ben! Baby, are you okay?” Lisa cries as she clutches her son to her chest.

“I'm okay, Mom.” Ben assures her.

“Oh, my god. What the hell just happened?” Lisa demands looking over at Dean.

“I'll explain everything if you want me to, but, trust me, you probably don't. The important thing is that Ben's safe.” Dean assures her.

“Thank you.” She gasps as she hugs him tightly. “Thank you.”

“We’ll give you guys some time.” Sam says to excuse himself and Gabe.

She smiles at them then leads the way back into the house, Dean slowly trails behind them.

“That kid looks a lot like Dean. Don’t you think?” Sam comments as he watches the door close behind their retreated backs.

Gabe hums in agreement as she leans against the Impala next to him.

“Really, that’s all you’re gonna give me.” He asked turning to her.

“That’s for Lisa to tell Dean.” Gabe said simply. “And if she doesn’t I’ll still keep an eye on them.”

“So, he is. He’s Dean’s son.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t not say it.” Sam countered, Gabe just rolled her eyes at him. “But you’re right about it being Lisa’s decision. There’s too much danger in our lives to add a kid.”

“So, you don’t want to have any? Kids I mean?.” Gabe asked looking up at him.

“Well, I wouldn’t never want to but now most defiantly not.” He answered. “You’re not… right…?”

“Sam, come on.” Gabe deadpanned, giving him a look. “I can control every cell in my body, I can’t get pregnant unless I want to.”

Sam sighed in relief. “But you’re open to the idea?”

She smiled softly at him. “Of course I am.”

Sam smiled back and turned to wait for his brother to finish up inside. That was an idea for a later time.

* * *

 

“Hello Sam.”

Sam, Dean, and Gabe all froze in the doorway to their motel room as they stared at the woman inside.

“We have a lot to talk about.” Ruby purred, unfazed by the trio of glares being shot at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos!!!


	24. Dead or Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Hope y'all have had a great week so far even with finals and all!!!
> 
> Hope y'all Enjoy this chapter!!

“Ruby.” Sam spat, shutting the door behind them. “Took you long enough to show up.”

“Oh, you were expecting me, were you?” Ruby purred.

Sam and Dean didn’t hesitate to reach for their knives as Ruby stared up at the ceiling to see a devil’s trap above her.

“Now that’s not very nice.” She pouted. “And I do believe that’s my knife you’ve got.” Pointing to the knife in Sam’s hand. “And you stole it, you dirty pagan!” She spat at Gabe.

Gabe sighed tiredly as she rolled her eyes. “You know I am getting annoyed by people always misidentifying me.”

Her angel blade slid into her hand and Ruby backed away in fear as she stared at it.

“Oh, you know what this is do you?” Gabe purred as she twirled her blade in her hand, stalking closer to the demon.

“You… you’re an… angel…” Ruby stuttered backing up to the edge of the devils trap.

“Archangel actually.” Sam corrected staring coldly at her.

“How did you…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Sam bit back. “What do you want Ruby?”

“To talk.” Ruby barked.

“So talk, we’ve got all day.” Dean spat.

“Is this really how you show a girl around?” Ruby asked, returning to her sly ways. “Come on, let me out and we’ll talk.”

“Not gonna happen.” Dean spat, pointing his knife right at her.

“There’s nothing that you can tell us that we don’t already know. So, why should we even listen to you?” Sam asked.

“How do you know that you know everything that I know.” Rudy teased.

Dean scrunched his brow, counted on his fingers, then nodded in understanding once he mentally got what she was saying.

“Could be for a number of reasons. But mainly because I have an Archangel on my side, with unlimited knowledge.” Sam taunted.

“Sam can I just kill her now?” Gabe whined. “You promised I could.”

“Wait.” Rudy screeched in desperation as Sam nodded to her and Gabe began to stalk towards her with a gleeful look in her eye. “I can tell you about your mother’s deal.”

“Already know about that, thanks.” Sam snarked. “It was nice knowing you Ruby.”

Ruby screamed out angrily before Gabe silenced her with a thrust of her blade into Ruby’s gut. Rudy’s mouth opened in pain as the demon flickered inside her meat suit. Gabe wrenched her blade from her body, letting it fall to the ground motionless.

“Good riddance, yah skank.” Gabe spat at her.

“Feel better now, baby?” Sam asked as she kicked the body for good measure.

“I would if I could revive her and kill her a few million times.” Gabe stated turning away from the body coldly.

“You can do that when we bump into another one of my evil ex-girlfriends.” Sam promised her.

“You have another one?” Gabe asked innocently with a confused look on her face.

Sam rolled his eyes at her teasing.

“What was she talking about with mom?” Dean demanded facing Sam.

Oh boy.

“Umm.” Sam hesitated.

“Sam.” Dean said in a warning tone as it looked like Sam wasn’t going to answer him at all or lie.

“Two years, before Mom and Dad got married, Azazel killed Dad. Mom made a deal with him, and in return for Dad’s resurrection Azazel had permission to come to our house.” Sam relented.

“That’s why… that’s why he was there that night.” Dean realized. “And killed her and gave you his blood.”

“Yes.”

Dean couldn’t say anything as he process this information.

“Why didn’t you go back and stop him?” He asks, his voice pleading with Sam for the reason why they hadn’t gone back to save their mother.

“The angels already tried that Dean, it can’t be undone.” Dean started to scoff but Sam continued to speak. “I wasn’t even the one to go back and try, you were. Or the other you anyway.” Dean stared at him in shock. “Cas sent you back to 1973 to get you to see that sometimes the past just can’t be changed. You helped Dad get the Impala actually.” Sam added on a lighter note.

They both chuckled at that. “So, why did you come here when you knew it wouldn’t work?” Dean asked pointing to the two of them.

“This time I had thought that bringing a new element would work.” Gabe answered. “I thought that if we went back as far as we could and you two had the added fire power and knowledge that it could be changed.”

“But it hasn’t.” He protested. “It didn’t work.”

“Yes it has Dean.” Sam countered, both his brother and Gabe looked at him in question. “Yes, Lucifer may still get out of the cage. And yes, the Apocalypse may still happen but we can stop it. We’ve saved more lives this time around than ever. We have an Archangel at our side with the knowledge and power to give us some real skin in the game. We are not going into this half assed this time.” Sam smirked as he saw the fire begin to burn in their eyes. “I don’t care that god says that we can’t change this, we are going to give it our all. And if it fails, then this time we will stop the Apocalypse because we have something that neither side can take away.”

“And what would that be?” Gabe asked.

“Each other.”

Gabe smiled at him while Dean chuckled. “You’re dating a sap Gabe. I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” Gabe replied smiling wider as she looked lovingly at Sam.

Heaven and Hell were in for a surprise if they thought that the Apocalypse was going to happen easily this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!! :)


	25. Bedtime Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> I can't believe its only 4 more days until Infinity War!!!! I'm so excited!! Can't wait to see it!! But also completely terrified of who we're gonna loose now!! :(
> 
> Anyway this chapter is super! long but I couldn't bare to separate it out! So Enjoy!! :D

When the call came in from the warehouse about their Dad’s storage unit being broken into, Sam was quick to send Gabe in to clear it. He did not want to run into Bella or go through the whole rabbit’s foot incident.

“You just suck the joy out of everything.” Dean grumbled as Gabe snapped away to get rid of all the magical items that Dad had stashed in there.

“Yes, because almost dying for a second time within a month, getting shoot, and blind sighted by some low life thief is my idea of a good time.” Sam snarked not looking up from his laptop as he searched for another case.

Dean just huffed then jumped when Gabe reappeared right next to him. “You do that on purpose!” He accused.

“And why would I do that Deano?” She asked innocently.

“Because you enjoy scaring me to death!” Dean barked, glaring at her.

“Well, you make it too easy for me.” Gabe tutted. “Warehouse is clear, Sammy-boy.”

“Thanks Gabe.” Sam replied, adjusting his position as she plopped down in his lap.

“Find us a case yet?” She asked looking over the newspaper articles he was reading and the omen tracker next to it.

“Looks like there might be a psychotic killer in Maple Springs, New York.” Sam notes, and turned to their Dad’s journal to see if there’s a reference to a case like it in the notes. “No reference to it in the journal, but it looks like it might be a werewolf.”

“Lunar cycle is right and we have two days to get there.” Dean noted as he looked at the calendar. “We’ll be able to get there before the next moon on Friday.”

“Alright lets go.” Sam agreed closing his laptop.

“Let’s go take out a werewolf!” Gabe cheered as she practically bolted out the door.

“She is way too cheery for me sometimes.” Dean muttered as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

“I don’t know, she brings this certain air into the room.” Sam countered gathering his things as well. “Definitely makes this gig ten times better with her enthusiasm around.”

“You’re just saying that cause you’re banging her.” Dean countered, making Sam swat him.

* * *

 

The trip to Maple Spring, New York was passed in relative silence as Dean drove, Sam researched all the details of the case that he could get his hands on, and Gabe alternated between chatting with either man or reading a book. The boys were shocked to find that Gabe could spend hours just reading, never kicking up a fuss as they drove until the sun went down. As far as driving companions went, the Archangel was by far the best they had had.

They arrived in the town about mid-afternoon and headed straight for the hospital. They showed their fake badges to the front desk before heading up to the victim’s room.

As they entered into the adjoined recovery room they could see the only surviving victim lying in a hospital bed with bandages and scrapes decorating his face and arms.

“I'm Detective Plant.” Dean greets flashing his badge to him. “This is Detective Page and Detective Peters, we're with the County Sheriff's Department.”

“Yeah, uh, I've been expecting you.” The man, Kyle, mutters looking at them.

“You have?” Dean asks, shifting a bit.

“All morning.” Kyle confirms. “You are the sketch artists, right?”

“That would be me.” Gabe pipes up before the boys can stutter back a reply, a sketch pad and pencil appearing in her hands.

“That’ll be her.” Dean agrees. “But listen before we get started on that, I wanted to ask you, uh, how'd you get away?” He asks making Kyle’s appreciate eyes on Gabe’s form turn unwilling to Dean.

“I– I have no idea. I was hiding, and he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just ... stopped. Staring at me with this blank look. And after that he just took off running.” Is all Kyle can tell them before turning back to Gabe.

“Alright. I'm going to need as much physical detail as you can remember.” She tells him, moving to sit in the bed across from him and set the sketch pad on her lap.

“Uh yeah. Uh, he's about six feet tall.” Kyle stuttered, obviously not used to having a beautiful woman pay attention to him for very long.

“Was a stocky or gangly?” Gabe asked not looking up from her pad as she drew on it.

Sam and Dean side looked each other, ‘was she seriously going to sketch the assailant?’ they asked each other silently. And gave each other a shrug in reply before turning back to the scene before them.

“He had more of a stocky build. Oh and dark hair.” Kyle tells her.

“Strong facial features?” She asks.

“I think so.” Kyle answers. “It was dark. Couldn’t see very much.”

“Did you get a look at his teeth?” Dean asked suddenly.

“His teeth…?” Kyle stuttered looking up at him in confusion.

“Did they seem... Uh, animal-ish?” Sam stuttered, holding back a hysterical laugh from the look that Gabe was shooting them, ‘you two are idiots!’ she seemed to be screaming at them.

“No, they were just teeth.” Kyle said shaking his head.

“How about his fingernails?” Dean asked bluntly.

Gabe sneezed to hide her snort.

“Excuse you.” Kyle told her. “OK look he- he's just a- a normal guy, with normal eyes a-a-a-and teeth and fingernails!” He all but screeched.

“Look sir, it's okay if-“ Dean started to say but Kyle interrupted him.

“No. No. Those were my brothers. This guy, he- he killed my brothers. How would you feel?” He asked tearfully.

“Can't imagine anything worse.” Sam answered honestly.

Dean glances over at him and nods minutely, then turns back to the vic. “I know this isn't easy but if you could remember any more details...”

“Th-there was one more thing he had a- a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character. Umm... it's, uh, it's the guy who's chasing the Roadrunner—"

“Wile E. Coyote!” Dean cried in realization.

“Yeah, that's it.” Kyle agreed.

Gabe chuckled off to the side as she added that detail to her drawing.

“Kyle?” A Doctor walked into the room interrupting all of their interrogations.

“Dr. Garrison.” Kyle greeted.

“How you holding up?” Dr. Garrison asked holding a clip board to his chest.

“Okay, considering.” He answered honestly, the Doctor nodded in understanding to that.

“You're Kyle's Doctor?” Dean asked, turning to him.

“Yes?” The Doctor says.

“Can I just ask you a few questions?” He asks holding up his badge for him to see.

“Sure.” The Doctor agrees with a nod and leads Dean out of the room.

“Do I get to see it?” Kyle asks as Gabe and Sam begin to follow after them

“Oh, of course.” Gabe said handing over the pad to him.

“Wow!” Kyle breaths as he looks over Gabe’s drawing, Sam peaks over to see a very realistic drawing of a man with a Wile E. Coyote tattoo on his arm. “It was too dark to see that night but I’m pretty sure this is him.”

“If you think of any other details that can help us find him, call us.” Gabe tells him, handing over one of their fake business cards and taking her pad.

“Of course.” Kyle agrees and smiles widely as Gabe smiles kindly at him.

“I didn’t know you could draw.” Sam whispered to her as they leave the hospital, looking over her impressive drawing.

“The Renaissance was the time of the artist Sammy. Best time period to learn.” Gabe told him, preening under his praise. “Although, nothing can compare with modern day’s plumbing. Now that is a work of genius.”

Sam snorted up a laugh at that, too used to her randomness to be phased by it. “I’m sure it is.”

* * *

 

A bullfrog sits on the side of the path as the three of them make their way to a diner for lunch, Gabe glances at it as they pass by and finds it quite odd for the frog to just be sitting there. Sam and Dean just walk on by, not sparing it a glance while Dean looks at Gabe’s drawing.

“I can’t believe you actually got a decent picture from that guy’s description.” He gawked as he looked at the pad.

“It may have helped that I brushed the surface of his mind for the memory of that night.” Gabe teased. “Otherwise you would have gotten a stick drawing.”

“If Sammy had drawn it, we would have.” Dean chuckled, handing the pad to her.

“And I’m sure we would have gotten something worse if Dean had done it.” Sam teased, making Gabe chuckle at their banter. “So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?”

“Not much, they were D.O.A. (Dead Upon Arrival) at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the coroner's report.” Dean said, temporarily putting aside their banter on drawing skills.

“Lemme guess, their hearts were missing.” Sam guesses.

“Nope.” Dean counters, making Gabe and Sam look at him in confusion. “But chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines.”

“That's just gross.” Sam grimaced.

“Also not werewolf behavior.” Gabe noted. “Not Demon either. The attacker could've been possessed, ghosts sometimes do that.”

“Why would a ghost stop halfway through an attack?” Dean asked.

“I think that, uh.. Could've... Yeah, I got nothing.” Sam sighed.

“Me neither.” Dean huffed in frustration, this was supposed to be an easy case, not a whole mystery for them.

“Ditto.” Gabe sighed. “The crime scene would be too old for me to get a good guess of the supernatural signature that would be there. Most creature leave a residue that I can sense.”

“Like sulfur or ectoplasm?” Sam asked, looking over at her.

“Those are physical remanence yes, but they also leave an aura, or smell that I can detect, about the area that they haunt or hunt at.” Gabe tried to explain. “With ghosts for example, they leave an imprint of the spirit’s emotions as they made their kill. Their anger, frustration, and at times the years they’ve been haunting the area. And an aroma of an old perfume that the spirit could have been wearing before they died.”

“And werewolves leave what?” Dean asked.

“A wet dog smell, typically.” Gabe answered, scrunching her nose in disgust.

“Vampires?”

“Decaying corpse, blood, and grave dirt.” Gabe listed. “You’re not planning on listing all the supernatural creature that you know are you?”

“No, but that would be a nifty note to put in the journal.” Sam said, before Dean could start the series of creatures off the top of his head.

“I’ll do it over lunch then.” Gabe said cheerily as they walked into the diner.

The waitress was quick to get their order in and get their drinks as soon as they sat down. It may have helped that Dean flirted with her mercilessly. As the boys discussed the details of the case, Gabe wrote down all the auras and smells of all the creature that were in their Dad’s journal.

“Is there any way for us to detect the auras and aromas, or can only angels do it?” Sam asked as they dug into their food.

Gabe hummed in thought. “There might be a way to adjust with your EMF reader’s to detect others but I’d have to fiddle with it.”

“That would be awesome.” Dean praised around his clump of burger. “Just another way to get those SOBs!”

Sam grimaced at his brother’s poor eating habits while Gabe wiped the bits of meat from her plate that had gone flying from Dean’s mouth.

* * *

 

The next day the report about the attack in the woods reached them as they were eating breakfast, making them rush over to the hospital to speak with the victim.

The hospital was a flurry of excited people as they made their way towards the victim’s room, Sam and Dean were quick to duck behind some flowers as they spotted two Sheriff’s deputies exiting the room.

“Ah. What are you doing?” Gabe asks, looking at the two of them with a smirk.

“Ah, we were…” “We were just…” They say together.

“Looking like complete idiots.” She deadpans, raising her eyebrow at them.

“We can’t exactly get caught, Gabe. We’re not really FEDs.” Dean whispers harshly to her.

“Wow, I had now idea. I thought hunting was just your day job.” Gabe sassed before smacking the back of his head.

“Ow! What was that for!?” Dean yelped, clutching his head.

“I’m an Archangel yah numb-nut! I can falsify records in my sleep, why do you think that the FBI has been off our tail?” Gabe snapped, before turning on her heel to go into the patient’s room.

“Better not cross her Sammy, she has us on a leash.” Dean stage whispered to Sam as they followed her. Sam just chuckled in response.

“Please, please.” The woman begged as she stared at the Doctor from her bed.

“Shh. Hey, we need to observe you while the drugs still might be in your system.” Dr. Garrison tried to sooth.

“I have to go. I have things to do, arrangements I need to make!” The woman pleaded, tears gathering in her eyes.

“It can wait. Now you need to rest.” He insists, then spots the three of them in the doorway. “Stay. I'll be back in a few minutes.” He tells her before moving to them.

“Detectives.” He greets with a sigh.

“Dr. Garrison.” Dean greets, Sam and Gabe both nod to him.

“What the hell is going on here?” The Doctor demands. “My whole town is going insane.”

“We'll let you know as soon as we do.” Sam assures him.

“We’re doing everything we can to get to the bottom of this.” Gabe adds.

Dr. Garrison nods to her before he leaves. Sam and Dean move into the room over to the woman in the bed, while Gabe moves over to the window sensing something off about the room.

“Miss Watson?” Dean greets making her look up at him. “Hi. We just need to ask you a few questions.” He says showing her his badge, Sam does the same.

“Do we have to go over this again? Now?” Mrs. Watson asks, tearfully.

“We'll try to be brief.” Sam assures her, eyes pulling the puppy dog look that could make a saint sin. “Miss Watson, can you tell us how you got away?”

She nods as she begins in a low, hesitant voice. “I didn't eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn't as out of it. And, when the old woman was... carving up Ken, I shoved her, and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove.” She pauses. “She's dead, right? I- I killed her?”

Sam and Dean look at each other, unable to answer Dean changes the subject. “D'you have any idea why she'd do this to you?”

“No! One minute she was a sweet old lady and the next she was, like, a monster.” Mrs. Watson whispers in fear.

“Can you remember anything else?” Sam asks kindly.

“Um, yeah.” She admits, sniffing a bit. “Did you find a little girl there, by any chance?”

“A little girl? At the house?” Sam clarifies.

“I thought I saw her outside the window. She, she just disappeared. Just vanished, into thin air.” Mrs. Watson admits.

Bingo! Sam and Dean look at each other in unison at this break in the case, now they have a place to start.

“It m-must've been the drugs.” She tries to dismiss.

“This disappearing girl — what, what'd what did she look like?” Dean asks, trying to be gentle but failing a bit with his enthusiasm.

“Does it matter?” She sighs tiredly.

“Yes, every detail matters.” Sam tells her softly.

“She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight. She was a beautiful child. It was... odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible.”

They thank her before making their way out of the hospital.

“Did you sense anything Gabe? You didn’t say a word in there.” Sam noted as he looked at the troubled face of his lover.

“I sensed something inside that hospital. It was faint, so I couldn’t get a good read on it but we are definitely dealing with a spirit.” She tells them.

“We should still check out the house, run the EMF, see if it picks up anything.” Dean tells them as they duck into the Impala.

* * *

 

“Yeah, it was going nuts wen I went over here by the window. There's definitely a spirit here.” Sam reports to Dean as he climbs back into the Impala after they had visited the crime scene.

“And I definitely felt its presents there, same one form the hospital.” Gabe adds.

“So the ghost just stood outside the crime scene and watched.” Dean asked.

“Looks like.” Sam tells him, and Gabe nods.

“What the hell do you two make of that?” He asks incredulously. Gabe can only shrug in response, nothing was jumping out to her.

“Actually I do have a theory. Uh, sort of.” Sam admits hesitantly.

“Hit me.” Dean demands.

“Well, thinkin’ about fairy tales.”

Dean stares at him for a moment. “Oh that's — that's nice. You think about fairy tales often?”

“No, Dean, I'm talking about the murders.” Sam huffs, rolling his eyes at him. “A guy and a girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em? That's Hansel and Gretel. And then we got three brothers, arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf.”

“Three Little Pigs.” Dean says going along with his train of thought. “Actually those guys were a little chubby. Well, wait, I thought those things ended with, uh, everybody living happily ever after?”

“No, no. Not the originals. See the Grimm Brothers' stuff was kinda the folklore of its day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Now, it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories.” Sam tells him.

“I liked the originals better.” Gabe admitted.

“You would.” Dean snorted. “So you think the murders are uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy.”

“Crazy as what? Every day of our lives?” Sam counters, and Gabe looks at him pointedly.

“Touché. How's the creepy ghost girl involved?” He asks.

“Uhm ... Well, she must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too.” Sam points out.

“We gotta do research now, don't we?” Dean asks with a groan.

“We have to do research.” Sam confirms, making Dean groan louder and knock his head against the steering wheel.

* * *

 

Spending hours inside the library researching the deaths of little girls over the past ten years was not something that Gabe wanted to do with Dean in the same room. He would not sit still, absolutely refused to. Every five minutes he was fidgeting or moving in his seat or twiddling his fingers. Gabriel’s eye was starting to twitch, at this point Dean was not going to make it to his full year for his trip to hell.

“Dean.” Gabe warned, he looked up at her in question. “You twitch one more time and I swear the hell hounds will be the least of your worries in the next few minutes.”

That seemed to do the trick. For about fifteen minutes, then he was at it again.

“Alright that’s it, out!” Every word that Gabe said was in a whisper, as to not get kicked out, but she had no need to yell at him to get her point across.

After two seconds of directing her hard glare at him, Dean was getting up out of his chair and out the door. But it wasn’t long before Sam and Gabe were joining him as their research turned up fruitless.

“So?” Dean asked, getting up from the bench to meet them.

“Checked every record they had. Found the usual amount of violent childhood deaths for a town this size.” Sam reported as he lead the way down a path towards a park with Gabe on his arm.

“Okay.” Dean said making a motion for him to continue.

“Know how many how many were little girls with black hair and pale skin?” Gabe pipped up with a sarcastic glint in her tone.

“I’m guessin’ that would be none by your sour looks.” Dean guesses.

“You would guess right.” Sam sighed. Gabe kicked up the gravel in frustration as they entered the wooded area of the park.

“So we’ve got zero, zip, zilch, and nada. Tell me you at least got something good cause then we've totally wasted the last six hours.” Dean huffed.

“Well you ever hear of Lillian Bailey? She was a British medium from the 1930s.” Sam asked.

“She got a thing for fairy tales?” Dean asked, not seeing where he was going with this.

“Nah, trances.” Sam corrected. “See she'd go into these unconscious states where, uhm, get this, her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits.” He explained.

“A ghost puppet master.” Dean summarizes. “Think that's what this kid is doing? Sending wolfboy and grandma into trances, making them go kill-crazy?”

“Crazier things have happened.” Gabe pipped up. “I once knew a guy that could summon demons in his sleep, made a deal just to stop it from happening.”

Sam and Dean stared at her for a moment but found no comment to do that statement justice.

“The trances I get, but fairy tale trances? That's bizarre even for us.” Dean states getting back to the original conversation.

Sam stops walking when Gabe comes to a sudden stop which makes Dean stop as well.

“What is it?” He asks her.

She just points to the ground making them both look down to see a bullfrog sitting in their path, croaking.

“Yeah, you're right. That's completely normal.” Gabe snarks.

The bullfrog croaks again and again.

“All right, maybe it is fairy tales.” Dean relents. “Totally messed-up fairy tales. I tell you one thing, there's no way I'm kissing a damn frog.”

“Not even if I dare you to?” Gabe asks peering around Sam to look at him.

“Definitely not.” Dean denies.

“Double dog dare?”

“Hey. Check that out.” Sam interrupts, before Dean gives into his childish tendencies at actually kisses the frog on a dare.

He points to a house across the road, a pumpkin is sitting on the porch.

“It’s from Cinderella.” Gabe says when Dean just looks confused. “Which means that it could be our next victim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!! And maybe share your thoughts on Infinity War!! :)


	26. Winchesters 1, Ghost 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> So I finally figured out how this story is going to end!! I was racking and racking my brain over it for weeks but now I've finally got it!! Don't worry we've still got a ton of chapter to go before that, and a ton of drama!!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

Sam and Gabe kept an eye out for any passersby as Dean picked the lock on the door, once it was opened they enter and shut it behind them quietly.

“Hey Sam, do you think we'll find your fairy godmother?” Dean teases.

“Ha ha, hilarious Dean.” Sam deadpanned, rolling his eyes at him.

Drawing their guns they begin to split up to search the house.

“Gabe.” She turns at Dean’s harsh whisper to her. “Do you need a gun?” He asks waving his extra in his hand.

Gabe just makes her angel blade appear in her hand and waves it to him. “I think I’m covered.”

Dean shrugs as they search the different room, they freeze when a noise coming from inside the kitchen reaches their ears. Dean motions for Sam to head toward it, and Dean covers him.

“Help I'm in here!” A woman screeches from inside before they can go charging in expecting to find a monster.

“Hey! Hey. It's okay. We're here, we're here. We got you.” Sam soothes, tucking his gun in the back of his jeans, as they see a teenage girl handcuffed to the oven. He opens his lock pick kit and moves to unlock the handcuffs.

“You have to help me. She's a lunatic.” The girl begs.

“What happened?” Gabe asks gently, kneeling down next to her.

“My step mom, she just freaked out, screamed at me, beat me. Chained me up.” She chokes up as they handcuffs come off her, Gabe helps her off the ground.

“Where is she now?” Dean asks, looking around with his gun drawn but pointed to the ground.

“I don't know.” The girl chokes up clutching onto Gabe

Dean moves to look through the kitchen door and spots a little dark-haired girl peeking out.

“Sam!” He shouts going after her as she walks away. Dean runs to follow her with Sam close on his heels, leaving Gabe with the teenager. Walking through the house to the entryway they see the little girl standing in the living room. She walks out of sight, again, leaving the boys no choice but to follow her.

They enter the living room, and look around but she’s not anywhere inside. Dean spins around in a circle as Sam looks at all the walls, but they find nothing. Suddenly, out of thin air, the little girl is right behind them.

“Who are you?” Dean asks looking at her, he gets no answer before she flickers and vanishes, an apple appears in her place. Sam and Dean look at each other then back at it in confusion.

“What the hell?” Dean mutters as he bends down to pick it up.

“I don’t know.” Sam mutters to him staring at the bright red apple in his hand. This case was getting crazier and crazier by the minute.

* * *

 

“Paramedics picked up Cinderella.” Sam tells them as he comes back to the Impala.

“That's good.” Dean replies, sitting on the hood, playing with the apple. Gabe is right next to him, eyeing the thing warily.

“You better not take a bite of that Dean.” She warns him.

“I wasn’t!” Dean protests, tossing the apple to her. “So... Little girl, shiny red apple. I'm guessing that means something to you, fairy tale boy?” He teases Sam.

“I think it's Snow White.” Sam replies moving to sit on the Impala as well, after moving Gabe into his lap to make room that is, unfazed by his brother’s teasing.

“Snow White? Ah I saw that movie. Or the porn version anyway, cause there was this wicked Stepmother? Woo, she was wicked.” Dean says with a grin, making Sam look at him in mild disgust.

“There is a wicked Stepmother. And she tries to kill Snow White with a poison apple.” Gabe tells him, unfazed by his porn reference, as she holds up the apple in her hand.

“But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?” Dean asks, eyeing it like it could poison him just by a looking at it.

“No. Puts her into a deep sleep, so deep it's almost like she's dead.” Sam assures him

“So, you think that the person that’s doing this could be like that. In a deep sleep.” Dean guesses.

“Worth a shot to check it out.” Sam sighs.

* * *

 

“No, sorry.” The nurse tells them, looking at her computer screen. “We don't have any comatose little girls.”

“You sure?” Sam clarifies.

“Totally. It's mostly old guys.” She tells them. “And, well... Callie. She's been around since before I started here.”

“Callie?” Dean asks, sending a look to Gabe and Sam. That could be it.

“Yeah, it's so sad. And poor Dr. Garrison, he just ... won't give up on her.” The nurse tells them.

“Is Callie one of his patients?” Gabe asks.

“No. His daughter.” She corrects.

“Thank you for your time.” Sam thanks her, before they move away from the reception desk.

Sam and Dean give each other a look. “Let’s go find the girl.” Dean decides.

“And talk to her father, he might know something.” Sam adds following after him as they make their way through the corridor.

“Room 216.” Gabe tells them before they head down the wrong direction. “I read it over her shoulder.” She tells them when they look at her in question.

“At this point I’m not even sure what we’d do without her.” Dean admits as he trails after her. “You better not piss her off.” He warns Sam.

“I don’t plan on it.” Sam assures him.

* * *

 

When they arrive at Callie Garrison's room, the Doctor is already inside reading to her from _The Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales_.

"...and the Huntsman stepped inside, and in the bed lay the Wolf. So the Huntsman took a pair of scissors and cut open the Wolf's belly." He reads, making the trio glance at each other. Bingo.

As if sensing their presence, Dr. Garrison looks up to see them in the doorway. He puts down the book, gets up, and walks over to them.

“Detectives.” He greets, clearing his throat. “Can I help you?”

“We just... heard that Callie is your daughter.” Dean says, as sensitively as he could.

“And we wanted to say how very sorry we are.” Sam tells him sincerely.

“Well, uh. Thank you. If you'll excuse me.” Dr. Garrison tell them, clearly looking uncomfortable about this.

Gabe glances back at the girl in the bed, she’s beautiful and Gabe can sense that her soul has become restless. This was definitely who they were looking for, now they just needed to help her move on.

Turning away from the girl, Gabe went to catch up with the boys who were talking with the doctor.

“It's not easy. She's uh, been here since she was eight years old.” He tells them, just as Gabe comes up beside Sam.

“That's when she was poisoned?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. Swallowed, uh, bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, uh, brought her to the ER here and I was on call.” He tells them, the memory is a hard one for him that much they can tell right off the bat.

“Your wife was uh, was that Callie's stepmother?” Dean asks, obviously trying to piece together the fairy tale with the girls accident, to be sure they had the right person.

Dr. Garrison stops walking and looks at Dean in shock. “Actually, yes. How'd you know that?”

“Lucky guess.” Dean dismisses with a shrug.

“Well, Julie was the only mother that uh, Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year and, uh ... it's just my daughter and me now.” He says eyeing them a bit at their odd questions and assumptions. “She's all I've got left. Uhm, excuse me. I've gotta get back to work.”

“Of course, we’re sorry to bother you Doctor.” Gabe tells him, the Doctor just nods to her and walks away.

“Well you're right. It's Snow White in spades.” Dean tells them as they walk down the corridor.

“Yep. Step-mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?” Sam asks, pulling Gabe closer to his side as they dodge the human traffic through the halls.

“Could be like Mischa Barton. "Sixth Sense" not the O.C.” Dean says, making the two of them look at him in confusion.

“What?” Gabe and Sam ask together.

“Hey, you know fairy tales, I know movies.” Dean tells them. “She played the pasty ghost. You know the, uh, remember the mom had that thing you know, where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?”

“Oh yeah yeah yeah, uh, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy. Huh, could be.” Sam realizes following his train of thought.

“So say all these years, Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did?” Dean concludes.

“And after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier, until it finally just starts lashing out.” Gabe says, as they pass the reception desk.

“Right.” Dean agrees. “Meanwhile she has to listen to Dad tell her these deranged stories about a rabid wolf or a cannibalistic old lady. It's enough to drive anybody nuts.”

“OK, but how are we gonna stop her, I mean Callie's stuck here, her father's keeping her body alive.” Sam points out.

“It does make it a bit hard to burn the bones.” Dean sighs, stepping through the hospital doors.

“Oh, you think?” Sam sasses.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Gabe pipes up, before they can start planning a way to get into the girl’s room and burn her body.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks turning to her.

An EMT’s yell of ‘Coming in!’ interrupts what Gabe was about to say.

The emergency doors open and they watch as EMTs bring in an old lady on a stretcher.

“OK, what's her status?” A Doctor asks coming up beside them as they cart her inside.

“Seventy-two year old female, sustained multiple lacerations and puncture wounds. BP is eighty over forty and falling. Sinus tachycardia.” The EMT tells him, running down the hall.

“Is that a bite?” The Doctor asks, looking down at the woman.

“Looks like she was mauled by a mad dog or, maybe a wolf?” The EMT guesses.

“What was the last story Dr. Garrison was reading Callie?” Dean asks as the flurry of people move on to help the woman.

“Little Red Riding Hood.” Sam answers staring after them. They needed to move fast.

“What were you saying before Gabe?” Dean asked looking at her.

“As you said it’s definitely Cassie, I could feel her presence in her room, but I don’t think we need to burn her bones to help her move on.” Gabe tells them. “Something is holding her here and it’s not her body.”

“You think her Dad is?” Sam guesses.

“Yes, he’s holding onto her memory so tight that it’s kept her soul anchored here.”

“And burning her body, would do what?” Dean asks.

“It would just make her angrier.” Gabe says grimly.

“Okay, you two find a way to get the Dad to let her go.” Dean determines.

“What about you?” Sam asks, looking at him in confusion.

“I'm gonna get the address of where the old woman’s relatives are, she probably has a granddaughter. And then go stop the Big Bad Wolf. Which is the weirdest thing I've ever said.” Dean says.

“Trust me, it’s not the weirdest thing you’ve ever said.” Gabe tells him.

Dean rolls his eyes before walking off to talk to the EMTs that brought the Grandmother.

* * *

 

“Any idea of how we’re going to tell him that his daughter has been the one behind attacks?” Sam asks as they make their way back through the halls in search for Dr. Garrison.

“Ah, not really.” Gabe admits.

“Yeah, me either.” Sam sighs, then spots the Doctor just ahead of them. “Dr. Garrison! We need to speak with you.” He calls out to him.

“Detectives. What can I do for you?” The Doctor asks, stopping to look at them.

“Well, uhm ... it's about Callie.” Sam stutters to begin.

“My daughter? What about her?” He demands, giving the couple his full attention.

“You know maybe, maybe could we sit down for a minute?” Sam tried to persuade him, eyeing the hallway and the people around them that could over hear them.

“No. What about her?” The Doctor demanded getting annoyed with him.

“I really think this would be better done some where private.” Gabe continued to try and persuade.

“I’m not going anywhere with you people until you tell me what’s going on!” Dr. Garrison demanded.

“All right, Doctor, this isn't gonna be easy. What happened to Callie was not an accident.” Sam said bluntly.

“Excuse me?” He whispered in shock.

“I'm sorry to be so blunt, but it's true.” Sam continued.

“You have no idea what happened to my daughter.” He spat and turned to walk away.

“There are things you don't know, Doctor, about your wife.” Gabe called out gently, stopping the Doctor in his tracks.

“My wife?” He asked looking over at them.

“Doctor, your wife poisoned Callie.” Sam told him.

“Why would you say something so horrible to me?” He asked looking at them in shock.

“Because we need your help.” Gabe said gently, but it was clear that the Doctor was about to bolt.

“You stay away from me, and from my daughter, you understand?!” He barked backing away from them and into Callie's room, shutting the door in their faces.

“This is not going to be easy.” Sam sighs, before opening the door for them.

“I'm calling Security.” Dr. Garrison barks making for the phone as Sam and Gabe walk in and close the door behind them.

Sam darts across the room and clamps his hand over the phone to stop him.

“No, listen. I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to me more people are going to get hurt, because Callie is going to hurt them.” Sam said bluntly staring the Doctor dead in the face.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” He demanded staring at him in shock.

“Your daughter Callie is still here. She's a spirit.” Gabe pipped up, making them look at her.

Dr. Garrison moves away from Sam’s grip as he looks over at Callie sadly. He sits at the end of her bed, and doesn’t look up at them as he speaks.

“So you've seen her too.” He mutters, reaching for his daughters hand. “I sensed her .... Callie. Her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at the foot of my bed but I never... believed it, I thought I was dreaming, I—” He stutters to tell them.

“It wasn't a dream. She looks like she did when she was eight. White dress. Red ribbon in her hair. She's been trying to talk to you.” Sam said gently.

“You're not a cops are you?” The Doctor sighs, looking up at them.

“No.” Gabe chuckles lightly.

“Then who are you?” He asks.

“Someone who knows a little bit about this kind of thing.” Sam dismisses.

“But what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, that's—"

“Callie told us.” Gabe cut in.

“What?!” The Doctor gasped flabbergasted.

“Not in so many words, but in her own way. She told us.” Sam tells him gently.

“My wife loved Callie. So how is – how is that possible?” He denies shaking his head.

“I don't know. But it is.” Sam sighs, they were running out of time. Callie could be out there hurting someone while they were here debating. “Look, Callie is killing people. She's angry. She's desperate, because nobody will listen to her. So you have to listen to her. Please, listen to your daughter.” Sam pleads with him before he can continue to protest.

The Doctor looks at them then looks back at his daughter, nods to himself, or them, and begins to speak to her. “Callie? Callie, it's Daddy. Is it true? Mommy did that to you? I–I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey, is – is there any way that you can tell me?”

“Doctor...” Sam whispers to him looking at the little girl who just appeared at the window.

Dr. Garrison looks up at Sam, who nods toward his side. Callie's spirit stands beside the bed, looking sad and forlorn.

“Is it true?” He asks her.

Callie nods in response.

“Oh – I'm so sorry, baby.” He sobs. “But listen to me. You gotta stop what you're doing, okay? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for me to let you go.”

Dr. Garrison turns back to Callie's body in the hospital bed. He caresses her face and kisses her forehead tenderly. Callie's monitors buzz then flat-line. Her spirit also vanishes with a flicker.

Sam looks over at Gabe, tears pricking that back of his eyelids, to see her own tears already running down her cheeks. He takes her hand in comfort.

Across from them Dr. Garrison weeps and strokes his daughter’s hair. The leave the room for him to grieve in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!! And tell me your thoughts about the latest Supernatural episode last night!!


	27. Bonding Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> OMG!! I just saw Infinity War last night!! (No Spoilers) It was shocking to say the least. I can't even believe it right now! I so can't wait for the next one!!!!
> 
> Also I have to warn you guys that I may or may not be going on Hiatus at some point. I have a few chapters that are already written but it seems that my muse has escaped me lately! Hopefully it'll come back by the time we catch up to what I've written but just be warned!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

“It’s cases like these that make the job so much harder.” Sam sighed as he took a sip from his beer.

Gabe hummed in agreement next to him as she raised her martini to her lips.

“I don’t know how Dean does it.” He huffed looking over where Dean was flirting with one of the bartenders across from them.

“Well, all he did was fight some crazy man with a pair of scissors.” Gabe pointed out. “You just helped a father let go of his daughter’s spirit after eight years of hoping that she’d wake up. More emotional then beating someone up.”

“How is that supposed to make me feel better?” Sam asked with a groan, leaning his head against his hand.

“Well, with that attitude I definitely don’t want to cheer you up.” Gabe snarked. “Sam as your eternal bond mate I am going to be completely honest with you, this job is a hard one but…”

“But what job isn’t.” Sam interrupted. “Yeah, I know Gabe, it just hits home a couple of times you know?”

“Yeah I do, but you do have to learn to move on from these things. Put them behind you, otherwise I’ll be sending you to a physic ward by the time you’re a hundred.” Gabe chuckled, sipping her drink. “And life will only be starting for us then, don’t want to be spending eternity in a mental ward.”

“So, we’re living to the end of times now?” Sam asked, looking over to her. Surprisingly, they hadn’t had time to talk about their bonding since it had happened last week.

“That brand on your hip says so.” Gabe answered, making Sam’s hand drift down to the mark she had made during their love making. It was the exact shape of her hand branded above and across his hip bone, much like Dean’s brand that he had, and will have, on his arm.

“Although… nah that’s probably not important.” Gabe dismissed, as a thought occurred to her.

“What?” Sam asked, intrigued by what was on her mind.

“It’s nothing Sammy, just a passing thought is all.” She dismissed, waving her hand at him.

Sam just gave her bitch face #16 ‘I know you’re hiding something from me, just tell me’ until she relented with a sigh.

“Okay, well you know that I wasn’t the original Loki but when I took up his mantel I did accumulate a lot of pagan magic.” Gabe explained and Sam nodded as he followed along. “So, in my own right I am a pagan god, I am Loki. That means that we’re only bonded by my Archangel side and not my pagan one.”

“What difference would it make if I didn’t bond with your pagan side?” Sam asked.

“It just means that there’s an aspect of my nature that isn’t connected with you, so if I was to go full on pagan again we wouldn’t have the same connection that we do through my angel side. In simple terms were not pagan married, but we are angel married.” Gabe stated.

Sam thought over this for a moment. “How would I bind myself to your pagan side?”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do that Sam.” Gabe protested. “You being bond to me at all is a gift, you don’t need to be bond to that side of me.”

“I want to be.” Sam insisted looking at her earnestly. “I want to be bond to all of you, every single part.”

Gabe stared at him for a moment, to see if he was really serious before explaining the ritual. “You would have to offer yourself to me as a sacrifice, under the moonlight, on Loki’s alter, and I would carve my insignia onto your chest to state my claim on you.”

Sam thought over the ritual for a moment. There would be a full moon out tonight. If he wanted this, it would have to be done soon.

“Lets to it.” Sam determines. “We have two hours until moon up, we should go.”

“Sam.” Gabe stops him as he heads for the door, throwing down some money for their drinks. “You don’t have to do this…”

“Gabriel, I want to have all of you.” Sam insisted, placing his hands on her shoulders. “And I mean all of you, no half ways in this. You are no less an Archangel then you are a pagan, I’m not going to deny a side of you just because it’s a little messier than the other.”

“This is permanent, you know that right. There’s no going back from this, you will be mine entirely and wholly.” Gabe said seriously, flicking her eyes across his face as she looked for any signs of hesitation.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sam said honestly.

Gabe smiled widely at him. “Alright then, let’s go.”

* * *

 

After leaving the bar Gabe snapped them away to an open field that had an alter in the middle of it. Torches were a lined in a circle around the alter, making that area the only place clearly visible. The alter itself was stone and had Nordic carving all along the sides.

“Are you sure about this Sam?” Gabe asked again, turning to look at him.

“I’m sure.” Sam confirmed. “What do I need to do?”

“Take off your shirt and lay down on the alter.” She told him as she snapped herself into a ceremonial robe that flowed over her shoulders and across her chest. A blade also appeared in her hand.

Sam hesitated briefly at the attractive sight of his lover before getting onto the alter as instructed. As he laid down, and a chill passed through his body as his skin came into contact with the cold stone, ropes appeared at his wrists and ankles. They loosely bond him eagle style across the alter, both his arms were spread above his head and his legs were at each tip of the alter.

He was vaguely surprised that the alter was long enough to have him so spread out, but it was short lived as Gabe came into his view.

Her eyes asked him again whether he was still sure about this, he nodded to her and took a deep breath. She spread her palms over him, blade still in one hand, and whispered an incantation in ancient Nordic. Her eyes glowed a soft, blazing gold as the power pulsed through her and down to him.

She then moved to straddle him, holding the tip of blade just above his heart.

“Do you, Samuel Winchester, offer yourself to me, Loki, to be bound until the day of Ragnarok?” Gabe asked him.

Even though the shift of power was subtle Sam could see the difference between her usual Archangel power that she used daily, to this pagan power before him. It had an earthy tang to it and her eyes held a faint green glow mixed with the gold.

“I offer myself to you Loki, to be bound till the day of Ragnarok.” Sam swore.

“Do you consent to bearing my mark?” She asked, pressing the blade a bit harder, not to break skin but enough to start the mark she would leave.

“I consent.”

Then she began to carve. The symbol was large and the blade twirled around as it was carved into his skin and muscle. The blade was burning hot red but Sam only felt a brief amount of pain as it sliced across him. As each mark was made, Gabe healed it and closed the wound until only her symbol was left on his chest.

It was a Nordic symbol, two intertwining snakes devouring a piece of each other to create a repeating S. It was fitting for the god of mischief who constantly wove riddles to trick her victims.

“There is something missing…” Gabe hummed as she eyed the new scar. She then snapped her fingers in realization. “Ah, that would be it.”

Without another word she placed the blade back against his skin and began to carve another symbol directly below the first. This symbol felt smaller and she picked up her blade more times than she did with the last.

“There, it’s done.”

Craning his neck Sam was able to see a half a sun over a V underneath the Loki scar.

“What’s that one?” He asked trancing over the marks when his hands coming loose from the ropes.

“It’s an insignia of the Horn of Gabriel.” Gabe told him, following the path of his fingers with her own. “This unites the two bonds of my natures together. Now nothing can separate us.”

Sam smiled widely at her as he trailed his hand up to her neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

“I love you Gabriel.” He whispered as he pulled away for breath.

“I love you Sam.” She whispered back before capturing his lips once again.

That night they made love under the pale moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and a comment!! 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr at egyptcartouche if any of y'all want to talk about Infinity War or the latest Supernatural episode!


	28. A Very Supernatural Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is a little later in the day, been a bit busy running around doing errands at stuff!  
> But I won't bore you with any of those details!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!! :)

Sam was hoping for a more light hearted Christmas this time around. Even with the two pagans that they would come across, but Dean seemed to be less in the Christmas spirit than he was.

“What do you think is up with him?” He asked Gabe as they settled into their motel room, Dean had already tore down the road in a huff.

“He might be worried about his deal.” Gabe suggested, moving to lounge on the bed.

“I wouldn’t blame him if it was.” Sam sighed as he set his bags down, opened up his laptop, and began to research the two pagans they would come across.

“Do you want me to go and talk with him?” Gabe asked, as Sam typed away. Her and Dean had become quite close over the course of their cases, during their last vampire case they had been the ones to figure out who had been spiking the girls drinks with vampire blood.

“If you think it would help, I’m not too sure that he’d be willing to open up to me right now.” Sam admitted.

Gabe got up from the bed and moved over to kiss his forehead. “I’ll go talk to him.” She whispered to him as she brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes.

With one last kiss, on the lips this time, she snapped herself to the bar that Dean had driven to.

“Did Sam send you?” Dean asked with a heavy sigh as he took a drink from his glass of whisky, as Gabe slide into the bar stool next to him.

“He’s just concerned about you Deano, and frankly so am I.” Gabe admitted waving to the bartender to get her the same drink as Dean.

“Well, you both can stop being so concerned, because I’m fine.” Dean huffed.

“Yes, so fine that you’re drinking whisky in the middle of the afternoon.” Gabe snarked.

“So are you.” Dean countered, pointing to the glass that was set in front of her.

“I can’t get drunk.” She reminded him. “Talk to me Dean, or at least talk to Sam. You can’t hold this in. I know that you’ve got to be worried about your deal and the years in hell but…”

“That’s not what’s bothering me.” Dean cut in, taking another sip of his drink.

At least he was admitting that something was bothering him, Gabe took that as a plus. She didn’t say anything as he continued to drink his whisky, Dean wouldn’t open up if he was pushed to it.

“It’s just… moments like this make me realize that the Sam that I know, knew, is gone… and I’ll never see him again.” Dean stuttered out, not turning his eyes to her as he spoke.

Gabe sighed heavily at his words. “He is still your brother Dean.”

“I know, but…”

“There’s no but about it.” Gabe cut in, spinning in her chair to face him fully. “Yes, this Sam has more experiences and memories than you do, but that doesn’t make him any less your brother. He came back in time in the hopes of saving you.” Dean turned to look at her at this. “Yes, he wanted to stop the Apocalypse but he mainly came to make sure that you didn’t go to hell, again. You can’t see how much it crushes him that he couldn’t prevent that. He would have rather stayed dead than have you go through it.”

“Sacrificial bastard.” Dean muttered with a harsh chuckle. “I just miss him Gabe, I know that he’s the same Sam. But at the same time, he isn’t.”

Gabe placed a gentle hand on his arm. “He will always be your little brother Dean.”

Dean nodded to her words but didn’t say anything more as he finished his glass. Gabe tossed back her entire glass down her throat, and called for a refill for them as Dean gathered his thoughts.

They returned to the motel room to find Sam elbow deep in newspaper articles, lore books, and notes.

“Hey, you guys good?” Sam asked, looking up at the opening of the door.

“Yeah, Gabe cleared somethings for me.” Dean admitted, moving to sit down in the chair next to him. “What we got?”

Gabe smiled softly at the pair as Sam relayed all the details of the case he had found and Dean listened only partially to what he was saying. Yeah, her boys would be just fine.

* * *

 

“So, we’re dealing with the pagan gods of the winter solstice.” Dean clarified as he looked over Sam’s notes, two hours later.

“Yep.” Sam confirmed, turning to their Dad’s journal to see if they had a reference to this case in there.

“We should be dealing with the Holly King and Samhain.” Gabe piped up. “They are the gods that appear in the traditions of Yule. They don’t usually appear together but they could have banded together for survival.”

“What do we need to kill them?” Dean asked, not really caring who they were going after but how.

“Spears made out of Evergreen wood.” Sam answered. “Piercing them in the heart did the trick last time.”

“Great, now we just have to find some evergreen stuff, and where would that be?” Dean groaned.

“If you ask nicely Deano, I’ll give you some. Otherwise you’ll have to go looking for it the hard way.” Gabe teased, swaying on her heels.

“Gabe come on, the stakes.” Dean demanded, making a ‘give it here’ gesture with his hand.

Gabe rolled her eyes at him, and snapped up two pieces of bark for him. “You have to sharpen them.”

Dean huffed at her as he took them and moved to the bed to start carving the branches.

“How are they choosing their victims?” Dean asked, pointing at the articles of those who had been killed with the already half done stake in his hand.

“Meadowsweet, it’s a herb that was used in pagan rituals to summon the gods to their human sacrifices.” Sam answered, having moved to the bed across from him to work on his own stake.

“Did they ever use that for you Gabe?” Dead asked nonchalantly as he eyed the point of his stake.

Sam froze mid-stroke of his knife at the question.

“I never accepted human sacrifice.” Gabe answered, unfazed by Dean’s bluntness as she swung her feet over the arm of the couch. “Worshippers mainly asked for boon in exchange for a prized possession, cow or goat, and occasionally a virgin or two. I always punished the ones that brought the virgins in some nasty way, and sent to girls on their merry way.”

“You couldn’t have stayed that squeaky clean while running with the pagans, wouldn’t they have gotten suspicious?” Dean asked, looking over at her.

“I had ways to make it appear that I took sacrifices. But I’m an Archangel Dean, first and foremost. And the human soul is one of the most precious things to us.” Gabe told him. “It’s ingrained into our very nature since we were created to protect the human soul. It’s a crime at the highest to damage any soul in any way.”

“What about those people you killed at the college? I think that was pretty damaging.” Dean pointed out, completely abandoning his work on the stake at this point. “How did you justify that?”

“The human soul can become damaged on its own over the years. They start out bright and pure when they are born, then slowly get dimmer over the years.” Gabe began to explain. “When a person kills someone a black stain will appear in their soul. The more they kill the darker they get, the people that I inevitably kill have completely darkened their souls. They have become no better than demons by that point.”

“So, demons are corrupted souls?” Sam asked, having finished his own stake as he looked over to her.

“Exactly.” Gabe praised. “The souls that I find that have smudges and seem to be on the path to darkening their soul, I trick them and try to teach them to change their ways.”

“Like with Marty or the frat boy.” Sam pointed out.

“Bingo! Archangel of Justice Deano, kinda my job.” Gabe said twirling her finger around her face.

Dean shrugged at them and returned to his stake, his curiosity satisfied for the moment.

* * *

 

After the stakes were done, they made their way to the Carrigan’s house. Dean parked the Impala several houses down, so that they wouldn’t hear them coming.

“Are they in there Gabe?” Dean asked peering over at the house, that was covered in an ungodly amount of Christmas decorations, through the windshield.

“Not at the moment, but they’ll be back.” Gabe answered following Sam out the door.

“Might as well give them a warm greeting when they get back.” Dean snarked, sliding out of his chair and shutting the car door behind him.

Sam tossed his stake to him as they walked around the Impala and towards the house.

“Ugh, it’s like Christmas spat all over this place.” Dean grumbled as they entered into the house, after picking the lock to the door.

“Yeah, this is a bit much. Even for me.” Gabe admitted looking around in mild disgust at all the gaudy decorations.

“Is any of this really necessary for them?” Dean asked, pointing his stake at all of it.

“I have idea Dean, I’m not a god of Yule.” Gabe snarked, spreading her arms out in a ‘I don’t know’ gesture.

“Sorry.” Dean muttered.

“We should check out the basement.” Sam suggested, during this whole conversation they had slowly been making their way through the hall and into the kitchen, which had a door that lead down to a cellar.

“Yes, because that seems like the smart thing to do when breaking into a pagan’s house, go into the basement.” Gabe snarked. “You two can go check that out and I will check the second floor, they might have something there.”

And with that she marched out of the kitchen and towards the stairs to the second floor.

“Such a drama queen.” Dean muttered following Sam’s lead down into the cellar.

Sam huffed up a laugh at that as he turned on his flashlight when the light from the kitchen faded as they made their way down the stairs. As they come into view of the main room after the stairs the light catches the reflection of a bowel that is filled with bones and covered with blood. The boys look at each other in disgust then split up to look around the room.

It becomes quite apparent to them that the whole basement is more like a butchery room rather than a plain storage one. As Sam checks one end of the back end he finds a leather bag covered with blood. He looks at it in disgust and moves to another spot to find a similar bag hanging from the ceiling in the archway. He moves over to that one and pokes it with the end of his flashlight. The bag moves! Someone inside is struggling! Before Sam can react to help the person inside a hand grabs his neck from behind and lifts him off the ground as he yells in surprise.

Dean hears him and comes running. “Sam!”

The unknown hand pushes Sam against a wall and holds him by the throat. Dean runs to him and tries to stake them, but someone else grabs his arm and knocks his head against a wall. Dean falls to the ground, unconscious.

“Gosh, I wish you boys hadn’t come down here.” A woman’s voice scolds in the dark.

Sam is just barley able to move his flashlight onto the faces of his captors, who appear monster-like when in the beam of the flashlight but turn back to normal out of the light. The woman slams Sam's head hard against the wall, making his vision go dark.

“Gabe…” He whispers before it all goes dark.

* * *

 

When Sam comes to he finds himself tied to a kitchen chair and a number of bowls and a knives out on the kitchen table.

“Dean? You okay?” Sam asked, tilting his head to the side a bit to see his brother in the same pickle that he was.

“Yeah, I think so.” Dean groaned. “Where’s Gabe?” He whispered this question, in case the gods were close by and heard them. Better not give away their back up if they hadn’t found her yet or knew she was in the house.

“I don’t know.” Sam whispered back, looking about the room for any sigh of the Archangel’s presence. “They may not have found her yet.”

Before Dean could respond the door to the kitchen opened revealing the two pagans dressed in colorful Christmas themed sweaters.

“Ooh, and here we thought you two lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff.” The woman scolds with a slight giggle, making the boys flinch at the sound.

“Miss all this? Nah, we’re partiers.” Dean snarked, as they made their way around them and to the kitchen table.

“Isn’t he a kick in the pants, honey? You’re hunters, is what you are.” The male pagan said around his pipe.

“And you’re pagan gods. The Holly King and Samhain I believe. So, why don't we just call it even, and go our separate ways?” Dean tried to persuade.

“Well look at that honey he knows our names.” The Holly King smirked looking over at Samhain who smiled sweetly at them.

“It is so rare for hunters to know us right off the bat.” She cooed.

“But you really think we’re just going to let you go. So you can bring more hunters and kill us?” He laughs mockingly at them. “I don’t think so.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans, now, huh?” Sam snarked.

“Oh now, don’t get all wet.” Holly King scolded.

“Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that’s a fact.” Samhain said cheerily, moving to put a napkin on Dean’s lap. “Now what do we take? What, two? Three?” She asked the Holly King as she put another napkin on Sam’s lap.

“Hardy Boys here make five.” He answered.

“Now, that’s not so bad, is it?” She asked them in all honestly.

“Well, you say it like that – I guess you guys are the Cunninghams.” Dean snarked back.

“You, mister, better show us a little respect.” The Holly King said sternly pointing his finger in Dean’s face.

“Or what? You’ll eat us?” Sam deadpanned.

“Not so fast.” He tutted looking at his partner who also looks excited. “There’s rituals to be followed first.”

“Oh, we’re just sticklers for ritual.” Samhain gushed.

“And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?” He asked as they smiled at each other.

“Let me guess… meadowsweet.” Dean guessed, eyeing the plants on the table.

“Oh! You guys know your stuff.” She gasped excitedly, reaching for wreathes and hanging them about their neck. “There. Ohh… Don’t they just look darling?”

“Good enough to eat.” Holly King agreed smacks his lips as he gazed at them, making the boys shift uncomfortably. “All righty-roo.” He cheers as he whips out a knife with a shhing. “Step number two.”

As Samhain comes towards Sam with a knife in hand Sam spots Gabe peeking through the door. His eyes widened as she looked about the room and took in the scene. Catching her eye, he flickers his eyes at the pagans to her as Samhain comes to cut his arm. She nods to him and places her finger to her lips, signaling him to stay quiet. He subtly nods back as Samhain moves away and Gabe disappears behind the door and out of sight.

“Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!” Dean screeched behind her as she moved back to the counter.

“Hear how they talk to us? Heh heh. To gods?” The Holly Kings chuckles as Samhain takes the knife and bowl to begin the second ritual. “Listen, pal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions.”

“Times have changed!” Dean spat back.

“Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our altars are being burned down, and we’re being hunted down like common monsters.” He spits in disgust.

“But did we say a peep? Oh ho ho, no, no, no, we did not.” Samhain agrees as she begins to add something to Sam’s blood in the bowl. “Two millennium. We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage. Wh-What was that word, dear?”

“We assimilated.” He answers eyeing pair of pliers in his hand.

“Yes, we assimilated. Why, we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays.” She agrees, causally holding a large knife and gestures to them. “We’re just like everybody else.”

“You’re not blending in as smooth as you think, lady.” Dean spat as she came closer to him.

“This might pinch a bit, dear.” She warns him, then slices his arm just like she did to Sam.

“You bitch!” Dean screeches as it slices through his arm.

“Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing?” Dean looks Samhain in the eyes, as she gestures with her sharp knife in cheesy emphasis. “Fudge.”

“I’ll try and remember that!” He deadpans panting hard.

“You boys have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are.” The Holly King tells them as he moves to stands in front of Sam with the pliers in hand.

“What do you think you’re doing with those?” Sam asks in a hoarse whisper as he eyes the tool coming towards him. The Holly King just smiles at him as he comes closer.

“You fudging touch me again and I’ll fudging kill you!” Dean shouts in Samhain’s face.

“Did you seriously just say that Deano?”

Both the boys sigh in absolute relief as Gabe waltzed into the kitchen as if nothing was wrong with the current situation they were in and the pagan’s swung around at her voice in shock.

“Loki!” Samhain gasped in shock. “What are you doing here?!”

“The real question is what are you doing with my boys?” Gabe sneered, stalking closer to the pagans as they backed away from her. “Didn’t you recognize the insignia on Sammy-boy? Wouldn’t that have given you a hint that someone was protecting them?”

“We… we didn’t see it… otherwise we would have never dared.” The Holly King stuttered. “Please we didn’t know.”

“Well, now you do.” Gabe sneered before thrusting two stakes into each of their chests and tossed their dying bodies to the ground.

“I can’t leave you boys alone for five minutes, can I?” She tutted, turning away from the bodies and to the boys still tied up to the chairs.

“We don’t need a babysitter.” Dean grumbled as she untied them, and he rubbed his sore wrists. “We would have gotten out.”

“After they took out some of your teeth and finger nails you mean.” Gabe sasses, running her hands over Sam’s wrists to heal his rope burns.

The sound of a doorbell interrupted Dean’s retort, the trio looked at each other with wide eyes as they looked from the dead bodies, to the torture tools on the kitchen table and pagan worship book next to them.

Sam and Dean sent a panicked look at Gabe, who just rolled her eyes at them and snapped her fingers. The bodies were positioned in a way that looked like that had offed each other, the tools and spell book disappeared, and then the boys found themselves back in their hotel room.

“You brought Baby, right!?” Dean panicked running over to window to see if she was parked outside and not left at the neighborhood.

“I’m sure you’d find a way to kill me if I didn’t bring your precious car.” Gabe snarked as Dean rushed out the door to check on his precious baby and Sam hooted in laughter at his brother’s antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!


	29. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry that this is such a short chapter, I'm still kinda trying to recover my muse! I hope to at least finish the Ghostfacer's chapters to try and bring it back, and also so that you guys will have three new chapters to look forward to!
> 
> Comments are golden and definitely bring encouragement! 
> 
> In other news I have changed my Tumblr name to marvelgirl1991, so look me up if y'all wanna chat! And also I have a cat! She is three years old, I adopted her from Petsmart, and she is the sweetest little thing ever! Her name is Loki, and she is really starting to live up to her Trickster namesake, last night she woke me up at 4 AM by eating directly out of her cat food bag! If any of y'all are interested in what she looks like her breed is a Russian Blue and she has bright green eyes. And I might just post a picture of her on my Tumblr or start my own blog about her. (Now there's an great idea! I might just do that!)
> 
> Anyway, enough chatter! Enjoy this chapter!

There had been a slight lapse between cases, the witches in Sturbridge, Massachusetts were easy enough for Sam and Dean to take care off. Gabe had gone off, while they took care of it, to continue her work on the vessels for Michael and Lucifer. It was the longest that Sam had been apart from her since they had jumped in time. And it gave him time to reconnect with his brother, without the added party and to realize how much she had filled his life in such a short period of time.

At nearly every diner they stopped at Sam would find himself looking over to his side expecting her to be there making an order of pancakes that wouldn’t even qualify as pancakes with the amount of sugar she put on them. The motel beds also seemed bigger without her warm presence in them.

And Dean seemed to have found an endless amount of Samantha jokes and mopey faces to tease him with since her departure. He made sure that Sam knew that he would never be living this down.

When the news of Bobby’s accident reached them, Sam and Dean were quick to race down to the hospital where he was held and send a prayer to Gabe about the situation. By the time they arrive Gabe is already in the hospital room with Bobby, who, according to the Doctors, had made an amazing recovery within the last hour.

“Who did this to you Bobby?” Dean demands as they begin to leave the hospital.

“Don’t worry about him Dean, I’ll take care of it.” Gabe speaks up before Bobby can answer.

“You can’t fight all our fights for us Gabe, plus I want to nail this son of a bitch.” Dean huffs crossing his arms over his chest, stopping just outside the hospital door to stare down at Gabe.

“Bobby gave me the low down on this case.” Gabe informed him, not fazed at all by his slight glare at her. “And while this was an act of desperation I don’t believe that the man who did this was truly wanting to be malicious. A human did this to Bobby, not a supernatural creature. This isn’t your fight Dean, just trust that I will be giving the man his just desserts for harming Bobby.”

Slowly Dean nodded to her words. “Alright Gabe, I’ll leave this to you.”

Gabe nodded to him, reached up to give a quick kiss to Sam before snapping herself to where ever the man who did this to Bobby was.

* * *

 

The three men were just settling in after dinner when Gabe appeared in their living room.

“Who was it?” Bobby asked, being the first to spot her in the room. Sam and Dean turned in their chairs to look over at her.

“His name was Jeremy Frost, he was addicted to African Dream Root and killed the Doctor that refused to give him anymore.” Gabe reported moving over to sit in Sam’s lap. Sam easily wrapped his arms around her, taking full advantage of her in his lap.

“What did you do to him?” Dean asked. “Did you kill him?”

“No, I did not.” Gabe said, making Dean scrunch his eyebrows at her in question. “He was suffering from insomnia, so I placed him in a coma.” Gabe chuckled cheerily at that. “He didn’t deserve to die, but he wasn’t about to get away with hurting my family.”

Bobby smiled bashfully at her, while Dean grinned in approval.

“How are the vessels coming along? Since we pulled you away from them a little sooner than you said you’d be back.” Sam asked, after placing a kiss against her forehead in thanks for taking care of the man who hurt his surrogate father.

“The most sensitive parts of the vessel making has been completed.” Gabe reported, with a wide smile. “They just need to grow to the age that we want them to be, which will take a certain amount of time for each age they need to reach.”

“So if we wanted them to be teenagers, how long would that take?” Dean asked curiously.

“A month at the most. The older you want them, the longer they will take.” Gabe answered.

“How much time do we have before we have to decide an age for them?” Sam asked.

“At this point the vessels are only embryos, and can remain in stasis up to a year before they start to weaken. Once an age is determined they can be put on ice until we want to use them.” She told them.

“I think we should wait until we get to the seals, and see if we can stop that before deciding with the vessels.” Sam determined.

Gabe nodded at that logic. “Sounds good.” She agreed.

* * *

 

“It was the Heat of the Moment!”

Sam awoke with a jolt and stared around the motel room in a mad panic.

But it wasn’t the motel room that he had spent all those Tuesdays at. No yellow, with green flowers wall paper, or eighties style kitchen, or a too small bathroom that he and Dean had had to share.

“What up with you dude.” Dean’s voice returned Sam’s mind to the present.

“Nothing.” Sam replied shortly, making him scrunch his eyebrows at him. Sam sighed. “Just some bad memories with this song.”

Dean just nodded without asking him about it, he knew his fair share of triggers.

“So, this case what are we dealing with?” Dean asked, trying to take his brother’s mind off whatever had gotten to him.

“Yeah, yeah right.” Sam replied, mind still wondering as he slowly got himself out of the bed and ready for the case ahead.

He had truly forgiven Gabe for Mystery Spot and that song meant more to him now than it did before, now knowing her true meaning behind it. But being jolted awake by those words, it had sent his mind into overdrive. Now that he could think clearly it was easier to brush off the memories. To bury them deep inside his mind. It was in the past. It was forgiven. No need to dwell on it.

Since Ruby was dead and they weren’t actively going after Bela for the Colt, as it was safely tucked away in Bobby’s possession, they did not find themselves in a dingy cell in Monument, Colorado surrounded by demons. As far as Sam knew, and according to Gabe, the FBI had long been off their trial. Instead the boys had taken out a vamp nest down in New Mexico, while Gabe was off putting the vessel’s in stasis in a safe place until they were needed.

All in all things were going a little off course than before, but not too bad in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!!


	30. Ghostfacers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Super long chapter here! Hope y'all enjoy it!!

Sam spoke way too soon. That was all he could say about this as he sat down next to his brother and his wife to watch whatever horrid contraption these fools had made.

A camera screen flickers on as two men come into view, both sitting in easy chairs in front of a fireplace, dressed in formal wear and holding brandy glasses.

“Hello. I am Harry Spengler.” The one on the right greets, twirling a finger over his brandy glass.

“And I am Ed Zeddmore.” The other says. “Now if you have received this tape, you must be some sort of bigwig network executive. Well, today is your lucky day, mister.”

“Because the unsolicited pilot you are about to watch is the bold new future of ‘reality TV.’” Harry adds, quote fingers and all.

“Mmmm. We know you've had it hard during the crippling writer's strike.” Ed tuts.

“Lazy fat cats.” Harry agrees.

“Who needs writers when you've got guys like us?” Ed gestures to the two of them while Harry reaches for a cheap dimmer switch.

“Our team faced horrible horrors to bring you the footage that will change your world forever.” Ed tried to say dramatically, but it just came out awkwardly. “So strap in for the scariest hour in the history of television.”

“In the history of your life...” Harry emphasized, leaning against a prop skull in his lap.

“Strap in for...” Ed continued.

“Ghostfacers!” They shouted together, before an opening montage beings across the screen with a theme song playing along to it.

“Ghost... Ghostfacers. We face the ghosts when the others will not.” Slow footage that turn into still of the whole crew of the Ghostfacers appear with their names at the bottom of the screen. “We're Ghost... Ghostfacers. Stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot.” A clip of Gabe, rolling her eyes at the camera appears with ‘Super Hot Chick’ at the bottom. “Ghost... Ghostfacers. We face the nightmare, we face the dread. Ghost... Ghostfacers.” Sam and Dean now appear both flipping off the camera, but their fingers are blurred, with ‘Douches 1 and 2’ naming them. “We face the faces, we face the dead!" When you trip and fall into the supernatural, we're who you're gonna call. We face them all! Ghost...Ghostfacers. We face the faces, we face the dead! We're Ghost... Ghostfacers!”

The screen fades and changes to another scene.

* * *

 

Harry and Ed exit an AMC Gremlin with Wisconsin license plate, each carrying a metal briefcase with a "Ghostfacers" sticker. Western-style music is playing in the background. The two were slowly, dramatically making their way away from the car as they nodded to each other.

“You know, it can get kind of hard balancing our daytime careers with our nighttime missions.” Ed began, voicing over the tape.

“Yeah, but Ed and I pretty much call the shots at the Kinko's where we work, so we can usually pretty much get off by six every night?” Harry added.

“Yeah, six o'clock. It used to be just, you know, you and I taking on the cases…” The scene changes to the two of them sitting next to each other on a picnic table. Like and interview as they talked to the camera. “…just Harry and me.”

“Two lone wolves.” Harry piped up.

“And two lone wolves need, uh...other wolves.” Ed stuttered to add, Harry nodded along with that statement.

The screen changed again to black with large, bold white letters across it reading, PHASE 1: THE HOMEWORK.

* * *

 

“Morning, 'facers.” Ed greeted as a camera followed him and Harry walking into a storage like room that was made to look like an office area.

“Good morning, Ghostfacers.” Harry greeted.

“It's seven p.m., dude.” A voice said behind the camera.

“It's morning to a Ghostfacer. Corbett, what do we got, buddy?” Harry asked, the camera turned to look at a young man putting some photos on a white board.

“Oh, I'm just putting up some of the…” Corbett tried to explain before Ed cut him off.

“Yeah, this has got to go up here. That's got to go here. Got to see the whole field.” He directed pointing his finger around the board. “Markers, eraser, good job.”

Corbett smiles widely at that as Ed walks away, and the camera changes to new scene with him walking back into the office with a bag of groceries in hand.

“I first saw Ed putting up flyers down at the…” He starts telling the camera, setting down the brown bag on a counter and begins to empty it. “the outlet mall in Scogan, so I-I read one, and I thought to myself, ‘huh. Where do ghosts come from?’ And now here I am.”

Corbett smiles awkwardly at the camera then turns his attention to the groceries, he pulls out a can of coco powered and tabs it absent mindedly.

The camera changes to be facing the entire room once again and catches Harry messing with Maggie, who punches him in the arm in response.

“Ed, your sister's abusing staff.” Harry squeaks moving away from her.

“That's adopted sister, thank you very much.” Ed corrects, tapping away on a laptop.

Maggie deadpans the camera as it turns to her.

“Ed has been obsessed with the supernatural since we were kids, you know, and then he meets Harry at computer camp… and love at first geek.” She tells the camera, now alone with the holder as she fiddled with some tech on the table in front of her.

“Spruce here.” The fifth person of the Ghostfacers team greets as he turns the camera to his face. “What up, playaaa?”

The camera now changes to Spruce sitting in a ball collecting machine on a green golf field. He’s driving it around as it sucks up all the balls, while talking to the camera.

“I am 15/16 Jew, 1/16 Cherokee. My grandfather is a mohel, my great-grandfather was a tallis maker, and my great-great-grandfather was a degenerate gambler and had a peyote addiction.” He tell everyone, as if this is all relevant to what was about to happen

The ‘interviews’ are now over as the screen returns to the Ghostfacers’ office with everyone gathered around the table and looking at the while board as Ed explained the case they were about to start.

“Okay, people. Let's cut the chatter and get on a mission. Okay? Morton house...”

A montage of footage of the Morton house, in a creepy, cheesy, horror house manner, passes over the screen at his pause.

“...one of our big fish. All right, we all know the legend. Every four years, supposedly, this becomes the most haunted place in America.” Ed continues, pointing to all the photos on the board.

More footage of the house appears before returning permanently to the office scene.

“The leap year ghost, some call it. The ghost returns at midnight just as February 29th begins.” Harry adds from his chair.

“And no one has ever stayed the night, right?” Maggie pipes up.

“Yeah, well, every testimony that we dug up, every eyewitness has cut and run well before midnight.” Harry tells her.

“Well, that's all about to change, baby.” Ed states enthusiastically.

“Absolutely true, Ed. Absolutely true.” Harry agrees.

“Mmm. That's good.” Ed hums as he takes a sip from the mug that Corbett had handed him.

“It's French vanilla, cause the other day, you said how much you liked it, so...” Corbett tells him, shifting awkwardly.

“Thank you.” Ed says, squinting at him a bit.

“You are welcome.” Corbett replies, before shuffling away. Ed looks down at his mug in slight confusion and the camera turns to Harry who looks at it in slight worry.

* * *

 

“I like Corbett. I do.” Harry tells the camera as it faces him inside his car. “Shows up early, does his job, lot of good hustle out…”

Corbett knocks on window interrupting him, waves at him, then leaves when Harry nods back to him.

“I think he's got the hots for Ed, and that could spell trouble for the whole team.” Harry admits dramatically, staring at the camera.

“Ed's kind of the more rugged, with that really golden...beautiful sort of beard.” Corbett tells the camera, clearly flustered as he leans against a counter back in the office. “Definitely nice. Uh, and Harry's nice.” He dismisses.

The screen is returned to the meeting about the haunted house.

“29th is this Friday, facers. We want this mission, we got to move on it now, or guess what? He's gone for another four years.” Ed states.

A sudden loud noise echo’s through the room; Ed's whiteboard crashes to the ground, caused by the garage door it was attached to opening up.

“Oh, watch out!” Spruce yells, as Ed jumps away in shock.

“Who is that?” Corbett asks, as the opening reveals a car wanting to enter the garage area.

“Dad! Come on!” Ed yells, as the man inside the car looks at them all in surprise.

“Just cut the cameras. We don't need that. We don't need this part. We don't…” Harry demands as the screen jolts with the camera being fought over to be turned off.

A black screen with the words ‘PHASE II: INFILTRATION’ rolls over the tape just before the jolting of the camera returns as the Ghostfacers are making their way to an old house.

“Stay low. Follow formation.” Ed tells them, as they approach the gate surrounding the house. “Okay, as suspected. A lot of people have tried to break into the Morton house. The local authorities have just gotten fed up.”

“Looks like the cops have got this place pretty well fenced off.” Harry adds, as Ed pulls out a pair of wire cutters to break the chains on the gate.

“Wait. Didn't you guys get, like, a permit or something?” Maggie whispers to them before they can cut it,

“A permit?” Harry mutters in realization. “That's a good idea for next time.”

“Yeah.” Ed agrees as he makes for cutting the chain anyway.

“Car!” Spruce warns before the deed is done, as the sound of a loud rumble and music slowly gets louder as it approaches the house.

The camera jolts violently as everyone runs into some bushes to hide from the car.

“Shh, shh! Flashlights off.” Harry shushes, turning off his flashlight.

“Keep totally still.” Maggie warns.

The camera jolts and zooms in as the loud rumble of a car engine approaching gets louder and louder, along with a radio playing "We're an American Band." It's an Impala, driven by a young man looking intensely at the house as they slowly begin to pass by. Another, older looking man is in the passenger seat shining a flashlight towards the Morton House, and a woman is sitting between them as they all peer at that house, before finally driving away.

“It's okay. Not cops -- just hicks.” Spruce assured them as the rumble of the Impala fades.

“Ed's got it.” Harry grunts as they get out from the bushes and dart over to the gate.

Ed opens gate with wire cutters.

“Guys, let's go! Let's go! Let's go!” Ed yells as he rushes through the opened gate.

“Go! go!” Harry adds following closely behind him, as they all run towards the house.

The camera catches a darkened view of them all creeping across the yard towards the house before it changes to them gathering inside looking at the wear and tear of the ancient, unlived in foyer.

“Hear that, people? Let's keep it quiet.” Ed mutters to them as they gather around and look about the room.

“There's the kitchen sink.” Harry calls out in a hoarse whisper.

“Copy that. Copy that.” Ed comments. “All right, everybody. Ghostfacers, let's line up. Everybody.” He calls out to them as they begin to gather in a living room area. “We'll set up camp right here. This is command center one.”

“We're gonna call this the Eagle's Nest.” Harry whispers to them, everyone nods in response before getting to work.

A fast-forward footage of Ghostfacers setting up equipment around the different areas of the house plays across the screen, until everything seems to be set up and ready to go.

“Hallway cam one up and running.” Corbett declares looking into the camera he is setting up.

“Looking good, Corbett.” Ed tells him through the radio as he looks at the control center computer.

“Copy that, Ed.” Corbett says a bit flustered and smiling shyly.

“Uh...uh, you're welcome.” Ed stutters. “All right, Spruce, how are we doing there, buddy?” He asks just as the image of Spruce appears in the four way screen in front of him.

“Checking basement camera two, mein fuhrer.” Spruce replies, moving away from the camera.

“Maggie, I got no visual on you, Maggie.” Ed says through the com.

“This is Maggie. Do you copy?” Maggie asks.

“There you are. Hello.” Ed greets as her image appears. “Harry, are you alive?”

“Upstairs, Ed. Camera one.” Harry greets, now all the camera are set up all around the house.

“Looking good. I can smell syndication. All right, fellas. Let's regroup at the Eagle's Nest.” Ed orders.

Morton House 10:40PM Base Camp, the time stamp reads as it flashes across the screen as the different angles of the Ghostfacers appears on the screen as they gather in front of the command center.

“All right, Spengler. Battery check, battery check. Check. Okay.” Harry tells them as they check the different hand held cameras and flashlights.

“Check. Check. Yo, Corbett, dude.” Spruce declares as Corbett comes into view with two different cameras attached to him. One on top of his head and one angled at his face.

“Lookin' good, Corbett.” Harry complements.

“You're Robocop.” Spruce says as he looks at all the equipment on his friend.

“R-robocop? You think I -- you think I look like Robocop?” Corbett stutters with a pleased smile on his face.

“Everybody, bring it in. Bring it in.” Ed orders, making them all gather around in a circle. “We've all been here before. Standard walk-through. Team one, west. Team two, east. Spin the tires, light the fires. Ghostfacers on three.” They all put their hands on top of on another. “1, 2, 3...”

“Ghostfacers!” Everyone whispers dramatically as they passed a hand over their faces and looked down to the ground as it swung down, like a dorky dance move.

* * *

 

PHASE III: FACE TIME, the black screen says before changing to Ed and Corbett going down a hall with the time stamp, MORTON HOUSE 10:51 PM 1ST FLOOR: TEAM 1 - ED & CORBETT.

“Hello! I'm speaking to the restless spirits of the Morton house!” Ed calls out, holding a grey box in his hand using it to scan around the hall and the doors.

“Okay.” Corbett mutters, breathing shakily as he followed his friend.

“Hello! My name's Ed. Careful. Watch my back.” Ed tells him as he opens one of the doors.

“Okay. Okay.” Corbett agrees.

“What's your name?” No response comes from his question. “.3, .29.” Ed mutters looking at the device in his hand.

“Is there an entity or entities here with us now? Can you give us a sign of your presence?” Corbett asks aloud, voice shaking in fear.

“You got to breathe, buddy.” Ed tells him, peering over his shoulder at him.

“I can't breathe.” Corbett panics.

“Corbett, night vision.” Ed orders.

“Okay. Okay. Yeah.” Corbett agrees calming down a bit as he moves to change the camera view to the green of night vision.

“Calm down, buddy. Breathe, all right? Calm the whirlwinds of your mind.” Ed say soothingly, Corbett takes a deep breath as they continue down the hall.

2ND FLOOR: TEAM 2 - HARRY, SPRUCE, MAGGIE, the time stamp states as the screen changes to the three of them looking about another hallway.

“We're doing a basic EMF, EVP, temp-flux sweep. Looks like we've got all of our ducks in a row here.” Harry mutters as he looks at the grey box in his hand.

Suddenly the camera fritzed and blurs as the EMF noises gets louder.

“What?” Harry asked, as Spruce stuttered behind the camera.

“I don't know. It's weird. It's gone.” Spruce stuttered, as the screen cleared.

“All right. Get this. Get this.” Harry muttered as he tries unsuccessfully to kick in the door.

“Turn the knob.” Spruce suggested, as Harry continued to try, and fail, to knock down the door.

“All right...that's a good idea.” Harry muttered backing away from it as Maggie leaned around him and opened the door.

Almost as soon as Harry steps in he’s running out screaming in fright.

“Oh, my god! Oh, my god!” He yells, bolting down the hall.

“It's just a rat, dude.” Spruce deadpans as the dead rat corpse comes into view.

The screen suddenly changes to a view within Harry’s car during the day.

“I don't really like rats.” He tells the camera. “They're gross. Rats are like the... rats of the world.”

The screen returns to the scene in the dark hallway.

“What… was that an apparition?” Harry tried to brush off his embarrassment. “Was that a spectral… was that a .4? What do we got, cause the EMP was just off the…”

Spruce throws the dead rat at Harry.

“Oh, god! Oh, that is so not funny, Spruce!” Harry squeaks jumping away from the rat.

The camera returns to the first group down on the first floor.

“Oh, god. Okay, it was just... I think it was just this branch... Okay...in the window.” Corbett stuttered as the located the source of a noise that had echoed across the hall, scary them out of their wits.

“This is spooky, man. This place...” Ed breaths heavily.

“Okay.” Corbett breaths “Oh, no!”

A loud bang has them both spinning around to see two dark figures in the hall.

“Freeze! police officers! don't move!” One of them yells seeing them and making his way into the room.

“All right. All right. All right. Take it easy, take it easy.” The other adds calmly, the taller of the two.

“Let's see some identification.” The first demands, shining his flashlight in their cameras and faces.

“Come on. Let's see some ID” A third figure repeats, coming out from the two mountains of men and plaid.

“What… are we under… under arrest?” Corbett stuttered in fear as he handed over his ID.

“We… we’re are unarmed.” Ed stuttered as well, but not in fear but in awe at the beautiful woman in front of him.

“Oh, god. Oh, god.” Corbett gasped.

“Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr., uh, Corbett?” The first asks, looking down at his ID.

“I know you.” Ed suddenly realized taking his eyes off the woman.

“Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification.” He dismissed, trying to get his ID from him.

“Yeah, ho-- whoa, hold on a second. I know the both of you guys. Yeah.” Ed realized, recognizing the one trying to get his ID as Dean and the other as his brother Sam. But he didn’t recognized the woman, who wasn’t with them the last time that they had met.

“What?” Corbett gapped.

“Yeah, huh.” Ed breathed.

“Holy (bleep)!” Sam breathed, a skull appeared at his mouth when he swore, realization coming over his face as he stared at Ed.

“What?” Dean asked, turning to him.

“Uh, West Texas... the... the tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed... The hellhounds or something?” Sam tried to explain.

“(Bleep) me.” Dean spat staring at the two of them.

“Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well.” Ed brushed off. “And who would you be? How did you end up with these two guys?”

She raised her eyebrow at him in astonishment.

“She’s my wife.” Sam cut in.

“Your wife!” Ed squeaked in shock, looking between them. “It’s always the (bleep)holes that get the girls.”

“Ed, what's going on?” Corbett asked drawing him back to the present.

“They're not cops, buddy, not at all.” Ed sighed, indicating to the two men.

“Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you… a different guy?” Dean tutted staring at them.

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Ed agreed, still a bit bummed.

“Is he around here somewhere?” Gabe asked, looking at him.

“He's running around, chasing ghosts.” Ed dismissed, smiling slightly at her.

“Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here.” Dean order, trying to get them to leave the room.

“All right. Listen here, chisel chest, okay?” Ed spat getting up in his face. “We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you.”

“They were here first.” Dean muttered looking at Sam and Gabe, who shrugged back at him as if Ed had a point.

“Mm hmm.” Ed hums, thinking that he’d won.

Then Dean moves forward and grabs Ed.

“Oh, god.” Ed gasps as Dean shoves him against the wall.

“Ed...” Dean starts slowly, in a low voice.

“Yeah?” Ed asks.

“...where's your partner?” Dean asked keeping his low threating tone.

The camera changes back up to the second floor with Harry, Spruce, and Maggie who are checking out another one of the rooms.

“10.6. 10.7, guys. The EMF is really spiking here.” Harry tells them as he looked down at the EMF in his hand.

“Temperature's down, like, 11 degrees.” Maggie commented as she looked at another device in her hand.

“All right, all right, keep your eyes peeled. This could be it. Maggie, can I get a reading in here, please?” Harry asks, looking from the EMF to about the room.

The camera fritzes’ as they step further in the room.

“Something keeps messing with the chip. I don't know what's going on here.” Spruce mutters behind the camera, he turns it to face him looking down at it. He knocks it a few times before turning it back to face the room once again.

There’s more interference with the camera when suddenly a man in 50s-style suit and hat appears.

“Guys. Guys. Guys.” Spruce gasps as he stares at the man.

“Look buddy, I'm sorry. That's it. I'm telling you, that's all the money I…” The man starts to say, staring off at someone that they can’t see.

Gunshots ring out stopping the man in his tracks, then he falls and disappears leaving the people in the room gapping in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!!


	31. Who left the Idiots in charge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Hope y'all are having a great summer so far!! Hopefully by the time Friday rolls around I will have finished the chapter that comes after this otherwise we will be going on Hiatus for a while. I apologize in advance if it comes down to that.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!!

“What are you doing in the Morton House, Ed, on leap year, what are you thinking?” Dean demanded as they made their way into the command center.

“We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show.” Ed confessed, sighing heavily.

“Great. Perfect.” Sam scoffed, throwing his arms in the air.

“Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before.” Corbett added excitedly.

“Uh, actually, yeah, they have.” Dean corrected.

“Uh, we've never heard of them.” Ed scoffed, sending a look over at Gabe, who was just leaning casually against the door way just watching their exchange, the camera follows his eye movement and catches a disgruntled look from Corbett over Ed interest of her.

“Yeah, you know why? 'Cause the ones that have haven't lived to talk about it!” Dean barked, trying to get it through to his head.

“Oh, come on, I don't believe you.” Ed scoffed.

“Look missing-persons reports going back almost a half century. John Graham stayed on a dare, gone. Julie Wilkerson, gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett.” Sam said as he laid his bag on their table, pulled out a police report paper and showed him all of the names that were on it.

“These look legit.” Ed gasped, taking the paper and looking over the names.

“They are legit.” Sam snarked. “Look, Ed, we ain't got much time here, buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die.”

Before Ed can make another reply to that, Harry, Maggie, and Spruce all came running down the stairs and into the room.

“Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Guys! Guys! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! We got one! Corbett! Corbett, we saw one! We saw one!” Harry screeched in shock as he came up to his friend and looked at everyone.

“Get outta here!” Ed declared looking at them.

“It was a full apparition!” Harry swore excitedly. “It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination! It...”

“It was amazing!” Maggie cut in.

“Hey, aren't those the (bleep) from Texas?” Harry asked noticing Sam and Dean in the room.

“Yes.” Ed sighed, looking at them like they were the plague. And with more heat towards Sam.

“All right, let's have this reunion across the street, guys.” Dean tried to persuade and guide them out of the room.

“Crap. What are you guys doing here?” Harry asked, glaring at them.

“Come on, come on. We'll get you ice cream our treat. What do you say? Let's go.” Dean continued but none of them would budge.

“Oh ice cream!” Gabe pipped up. “I’m in!”

“Yeah, I say no. And who’s she?” Harry asked, looking Gabe up and down.

“It’s as if none of them have ever seen a woman before.” Gabe muttered aloud, looking in turn to each of the men that kept side eyeing her or nearly undressing her with their eyes.

“They probably haven’t.” Dean muttered back, making Sam snort.

“Look at this. Look, look. Ed, Ed. No. No. Look at this. Okay, honest-to-god proof, all right?” Maggie insisted plugging in her camera to show him.

Everyone gathers around to see the footage that they had caught of the ghost from upstairs.

“Are you kidding me?” Ed gasped as it played.

“Yeah. no, not kidding.” Harry assured him, clapping his shoulder.

“What kind of reading did we get?” Spruce asked.

“Uh, it was a 10.9.” Harry answered. “Almost an 11. I came out, and I was like, ‘what's going on?’ And I was like… wait, watch this. Oh! He got blasted. It was crazy.” He told them excitedly as they watched the video.

The camera follows Sam and Dean as they walk away from the group and whisper to each other. The camera briefly passed over Gabe’s leaning figure as she rolled her eyes at the group still crowding around the console.

“Think we were off on this? I mean, that was just a death echo.” Sam whispered to him, subtitles appear on the screen at his words since he is too quiet to really be heard.

“Yeah, but what's it doing here? Did anybody get shot here?” Dean whispered back.

“No, not that I could find.” Sam answered shaking his head in confusion and rubbing his chin.

“What's a death echo?” Spruce spoke up, but neither man heard him, or really they just ignore him.

“Look, we got a problem here. That ghost ain't it.” Sam said plainly.

“What's a death echo?” Spruce repeated, getting right into their faces with his camera.

“Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay?” Dean answered with a sigh. “They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place where they were ganked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie.”

“So maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe something else is.” Sam suggested as Gabe came up to his side.

“You're right. All right, we need to get out of here, guys. Come on. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Pack it up.” Dean began to order as he moved to the group again and started closing up their equipment.

“Guys, time is running out!” Sam joined in, moving over to them as well but nobody was going anywhere at this point.

“We're moving!” Dean yelled, trying to shuffle them out.

“What about all of our equipment? What are we gonna…” Maggie started to protest as they slowing scuffled them towards the door.

“Let's go.” Gabe joined in, having more success with getting the boys to move since she grabbed the scruff of their neck and practically dragged them over to the front door.

“Wait! Wait!!” Ed cried look around at everyone, as much he could from Gabe’s grip. “Where's Corbett?”

“We can’t leave without him!” Maggie cried out as Dean and Sam continued to try and get them to leave.

“Yeah, no man left behind!” Ed pipped up.

An anguished scream is heard from upstairs before anyone else can say another word in protest.

“That was Corbett. That was Corbett! Corbett! Corbett!” Maggie, Ed, and Harry all screamed as they ran up the stairs towards the sound, leaving Sam, Dean, and Gabe yelling after them in protest.

“We'll get him! Come back!” Dean barked.

“Guys! (Bleep)!” Sam cursed when they didn’t listen and moved out of sight.

The camera moved to the three people running through the halls yelling for Corbett.

“No! where are you, dude?”

“Tell us where you are!”

“Corbett!”

“Let me go!! Guys!!!” Corbett screamed, as he was dragged down a hall on the ground.

“Corbett, you need to come back, Corbett.” Ed yelled out to him.

“No!!!!” Corbett screamed.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on.” Dean shouted coming into view, trying to drag them back down the hall.

Corbett’s screams continued until it faded away.

The time stamp, MORTON HOUSE 11:59 PM MORTON HOUSE 12:00 AM, appeared on the screen as the group ran around like chickens with their heads cut off while Dean, Sam, and Gabe tried to get them to go back down stairs.

“Corbett's... He's not here. Let's go. Let's go.” Sam tried to tell them as he gently tried to move them down out of the room they were looking in.

“No. No. No. But that's Corbett. No, that was Corbett. Didn't you hear that?” Harry panicked at the sound of their friend’s scream, then the fading of it as the clock ticked down to midnight.

“Go, go, go, come on.” Dean persisted, a little less gently than Sam.

“Guys. Guys. Guys. He's that way.” Sam wrangled them towards Dean, the camera getting right up against him as they continued down the hall. “Here we go. Here we go. Keep it moving. Keep it moving.”

“Corbett?” Ed yelled, trying to get away from them but Gabe snatched him up before he could get far and moved him to the front of the group.

“Hey, hey, hey. Watch him. Watch him.” Sam warned as Harry tried to slip away.

Dean thumped him with his flashlight stopping him in his tracks. “Go. Go. Move. Move. Turn it off!” Dean yelled at the camera as it got in his face.

The handheld camera fritzes as Dean shakes it out their hands and turns off. The view changes to the cameras in the control center as everyone gathers around. The time stamp reads; MORTON HOUSE 12:04 AM FEBRUARY 29TH.

“Oh, god, what's happened? Oh, god. He's gone. He just disappeared.” Ed breathed heavily trying not to gag, as he leaned against the console table.

“Okay, let's just go through all the angles. Let's go through all the cameras we have.” Harry tried to calm everyone, but they weren’t listening.

The view changes to another handheld camera and zooms in on Sam, Dean, and Gabe arguing.

“Well, it's 12:04, Dean. You good? You happy?” Sam snarked, spreading his arms out exasperatedly at him.

“Yeah, I am happy.” Dean snarked back, kicking the front door to show just how ‘happy’ he was about this situation.

“‘Let's go hunt the Morton house,’ you said, ‘it's our Grand Canyon’. Which I don’t get because we just went to the Grand Canyon last week.” Sam sassed.

“Sam, I don't want to hear this.” Dean sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. “Can’t you get us out Gabe?” He asked looking at the woman.

She shook her head. “No this spirit is pretty powerful, he’s got this house on complete lock down. If I was to try to get anyone out they would die as soon as they exited the house.” She shrugged. “Don’t ask me how he does that, I have no idea how that’s possible.”

“Great! That’s great!” Sam shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. “You got two months left, Dean. And instead of spending that time with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo, we're all gonna die tonight.”

Venting out his anger Sam picks up a chair and smashes it against the sealed front door.

“Whoa! what the hell is going on guys?” Spruce yells as they all spin around at the noise.

“I'll tell you what's going on. Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house, they're all sealed.” Sam spat in the camera, it was only when Gabe laid a gentle hand on his arm that he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“But w-why are they sealed?” Maggie stuttered.

“It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared.” Dean informed them, clapping a hand on Sam’s shoulder. They nodded to each other, their fight was over and they were ready to face down this ghost.

“Or it just wants us.” Maggie guessed.

The sound of an EMF detector starts going off making them all turn to the sound.

“Uh, guys, the camera's fritzing again.” Spruce gasps behind the camera that catches Maggie and Harry secretly holding hands.

“Whoa. Whoa. Guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a big one!” Ed gasps looking down at the EMF in his hand.

“Everybody, stay close. There's something coming.” Sam warns tugging Gabe close to his side just as another apparition appears in the middle of the room.

“Woah!!!” Echoes across the whole room from everyone’s mouth.

“Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?” Dean asked looking at the man in front of them.

“No, it's a different guy.” Harry corrects, turning white as a sheet.

“Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on?” Dean demanded looking over at his brother and his wife for guidance or some explanation to this.

“Beats me.” Sam breathed and Gabe just shrugged in response, having no answer to this either.

“Okay. All right.” Dean sighs heavily before marching up the apparition and starts yelling at it. “Uh, hey, buddy! Hey. Hey. Wake up. You're dead! Hello!”

“What's he doing?” Harry asked staring at the exchange, inching over to Sam and Gabe.

“It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human, but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased.” Sam informed him, as the apparition completely ignored his brother’s words and just looked about like drunkard.

“Come on! Wake up! Be dead!” Dean yelled waving his arms about in front of the man, but he couldn’t see him at all.

The camera fritzes again and a loud sound begins to echo through the room just as the apparition flickers and turns around.

“You guys hear that?” Harry asked.

“What's that sound?” Ed asked as well, looking about the room for its source.

“Snap out of it, buddy, huh? Come on, what are you waiting for? You're gonzo! You're dead!” Dean yelled taking no note of the sound as he continued to try and get the attention of the apparition.

Suddenly a bright light shines on the apparition and the sound of a car horn approaching get louder and louder. The apparition flies backwards, as if hit by an invisible vehicle. Screams and gasps of shock follow its disappearance.

“Where… where the hell did it go?” Harry stuttered, but no one had an answer for him as they looked about the room that left no signs that it had ever be there in the first place.

* * *

 

The camera changes to the group following Sam and Dean making their way down the hallway, with Gabe taking up the rear.

“Dude, there's no records of any of this here. No one got shot here. Obviously, no one got run over by a freaking train.” Dean said as they passed through a bunch of wreckage in the hall.

“I don’t know what to tell you Dean.” Sam sighed back. “Stay close.” He told the others.

“Did the echoes take Corbett?” Maggie asked, now being the one with the camera as she followed along closely to Sam and Dean.

“Yes. No. I don't know. We don't know what's doing what here; that's what we're trying to figure out, okay?” Dean sighed moving to the front of the pack, taking no notice of the camera in his face.

“All right, stay close. Okay, look, um, death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now, ghosts they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died.” Sam told her.

“Except these mooks didn't live or die here.” Dean butted in.

“Right.” Sam agreed with a nod of his head.

“So, what are they doing here?” Maggie asked, shifting the camera between the two of them as they spoke.

“Hey, give the lady a cigar.” Dean snarked, turning to her he noticed the camera pointed at his face. “All right, seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something? I mean...”

“Um...I, uh... Well, yeah. Uh, yeah. I think so.” Maggie stuttered, jolting the camera in her unsure hands.

“Oh. Okay.” Dean muttered, then started moving again into one of the rooms behind Sam and Gabe, while the rest of them trailed behind him. The room they enter into is full of stuffed animal heads on the walls, as well as file cabinets.

Sam moves over to the desk in front of the cabinets and picks up a broken framed certificate. “Freeman Daggett, house's last owner, officially commended for 20 years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital.”

“He was a doctor?” Dean muttered looking at the frame.

“Janitor.” Sam corrected.

“This looks like his den. When'd you say he died in '64?” Dean asked, moving to one of the cabinets.

“Yeah, heart attack.” Sam answered, looking around at the other dusty papers on the desk.

“What are these, c-rations?” Maggie asked, zooming in on the dusty, disgusting cans that lined the bottom of the shelves around the room.

“Yeah, army-issued, three squares, like a lifetime supply.” Dean muttered looking at them as well.

“God, is that all he ate?” Maggie said in disgust.

“One-stop shopping.” Dean snarked as he made his way over to the closest cabinet. “Hello, locked.” He muttered as he pulled at the handle.

“Oh, come on, guys. This is ridiculous. I mean, how the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the friggin' floorboards right now.” Ed yelled kicking up his feet in impatience.

“Huh. "Survival Under Atomic Attack." An optimist.” Sam murmured, rummaging through the desk papers, holding up a dusty pamphlet for Gabe to see, completely ignoring Ed’s outburst.

A loud bang echoed through the room as Dean pried the safe open. Then he moved it over to the desk and slammed it down on the desk making Sam move violently to the side in surprise, he glared at him as Dean leafed through the file box.

“Crap. Crap.” Dean muttered ignoring Sam as he tossed papers to the side. “Taxidermy. Okay. You said Daggett was a hospital janitor?”

“Yeah.” Sam muttered looking through the box as well.

“Ewww. Got three toe tags here.” Dean muttered pulling out the tags and holding them up for the camera and Sam to see “One; death by gunshots, two; train accident, and three; suicide.”

“Ewwwwww!” Sam echoed in disgust looking at the tags.

“Ditto to that.” Gabe agreed scrunching her nose as she looked down at them.

“What?” Harry asked, butting his head into their little group.

“Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here. They're here because their bodies are here… somewhere in the house?” Sam realized.

“Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue. To ‘play’.” Dean added.

A hush silence overcame the room as everyone looked at each other thinking over that statement.

“Ewwwwwwwwww!!!!! Ugh!!!!!” Harry and Ed said together, sticking out their tongues in disgust.

“That's nasty, dude.” Spruce chocked.

“Right.” Sam agreed.

“Wait a minute.” Dean muttered looking about the room and realizing that they were missing someone.

The camera view changes to Maggie looking through one of the room by herself, quietly calling out for Corbett.

She gasps in shock as she startles herself by coming across her own reflection in a mirror.

“Okay, Maggie.” She says gently to herself. “Corbett?”

The camera fritzes again as Maggie swings the camera around, frightened, to reveal Dean.

“Closer to the herd, okay?” He tells her.

“Maggie? Maggie?” Harry calls out running up behind Dean and over to her.

“She's fine.” Dean assures him moving away from the couple.

“Harry. Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look. Something big is coming.” Ed says franticly as he looks down at the EMF meter in his hand.

The camera fritzes again just as Harry says, “It's past 11, you guys.” Making his words come out garbled and messy.

“What? Nobody move! Hold on. Hold on.” Dean yells as the camera continues to fritz and blur.

“Everyone stay quiet.” Gabe orders, trying to keep the panic down to a minimum but just then the entire frame shakes as it focuses on Dean and Sam until suddenly Sam, standing next to Dean, disappears into thin air.

“It's really cold in here.” Ed comments just as the camera clears.

“Sam?” Dean mutters looking to his side.

“Sammy!” Gabe yells moving about the room in a flurry.

Dean crouches down to the floor to see Sam's dropped flashlight and picks it up. “Sam!”

* * *

 

“Gabe can you sense him?” Dean demands turning to her, after she was done sweeping the room in a fruitless search of her husband.

“He’s still in the house, and alive but I can’t pin point him. There’s too much interference with the death echo’s.” Gabe says, huffing in frustration.

“Alright what do we need to do Gabe?” Dean asked, ignoring the panicked cries from the others in the room.

Whoever is holding the camera is clearly uninterested in the plans that Dean and Gabe are trying to make as they walk out of the room and the view swings around to center on Maggie and Harry.

“God, I am so scared. I'm so scared.” Maggie gasps.

“It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay, Maggie.” Harry sooths pulling her into his arms. Without any more words they begin to make out passionately, ignoring Ed’s cries for their friend in the hall way.

“Bom-chicka-bow-wow...woah.” Spruce mutters behind the camera, as the couple continue on their merry lip journey. Only to stop when Ed comes through the door.

“My best friend... And my best sister.” He gasps making them part with a subtle pop.

“Ed.” Harry says cautiously.

“Harry.” Ed growls back.

“Ed. listen, Ed.” Harry tried to persuade.

“Are you banging my sister?” Ed demanded.

“No! No!” Harry denied.

“Hold my glasses.” Ed tells Spruce handing over the glasses to him, body nearly shaking in anger as he began to stalk towards his friend.

“You got it.” Spruce says taking them from him.

“Ed.” Is all Harry can say before Ed pounces him. The camera catches every moment of their sissy fight until Dean and Gabe come through the door and are quick to break up the fight.

“What the (Bleep) are you doing?! Cut it out!” He yelled pulling the two men apart by the scruff of their necks.

“We don’t have time for you to be acting like children! Pull yourselves together so we can find Corbett and Sam.” Gabe barked, making them all clearly look chastened by her blunt words.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled.

“I'm sorry. Give me my glasses. Did he knock my tooth there?” Ed mumbled showing his teeth to Spruce. The camera just barely catches Gabe’s eye roll as Spruce moves to check for him.

“Uh, no. You’re good.” He tells him.

“I won that, right?” Ed clarifies, pride apparently still in tacked.

“Yep. You're good.” Spruce confirms with a nod of the camera.

“Thanks, Spruce.” Harry deadpans.

Gabe snorts at them as she follows Dean out of the room, without another word to each other they all follow them out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and some comments!!


	32. Authors Note

Hey guys!

I am so sorry to announce that I am going on hiatus for while. My muse has completely left me for this story, I am sorry that I've left you with this cliff hanger. I hope that it won't be long before I am able to return to this story.

I have loved all of your support for this story and y'all have blessed me so much with your comments and Kudos!!

I do have two Tumblrs if any of you want to nag on me a bit, but in a good way please. marvelgirl1991 is my main one that I just reblog a bunch of marvel and supernatural stuff and my other one is myrussianblueloki which is about my cat. Just a bunch of stories about my adventures with her and reblogging cat pics. If any of you want to continue to comment on this story to get in touch with me that is fine as well.

Hope y'all have a fantastic  summer and I hope to see all of you soon!!

Special shout out to Suyorina and Hectatess for their constant support and comments on this story!! I'll miss hearing from the two of you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this first chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
